VACACIONES
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Las vacaciones han llegado a la Academia de Duelo y Yuki Juudai empezara a disfrutar de una aventura veraniega. JuudaiAsuka, COMPLETADO
1. Chapter 1

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX **

Capitulo 1: último día de clases.

Las clases terminaban... temporalmente, Yuki Juudai miraba sonriente el calendario que marcaba el inicio de las vacaciones de verano en la Academia, Sho, ahora miembro de Ra se encontraba junto con él, al igual que Kensan y Misawa.

¿Y que piensan hacer estas vacaciones chicos?- dijo Misawa sonriendo.

Yo iré con mi hermano a visitar a mis padres, es que ya tenemos un buen rato sin verlos- dijo Sho apenado.

MI abuelo me invito a Montana, quiere mostrarme un nuevo yacimiento que encontraron de dinosaurios- dijo Kensan sonriendo.

Eso se oye interesante- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

¿Y tu que harás viejo?- dijo Kensan.

No sé, tal ves este de vago por Domino, o quizás vaya a la playa, aun no decido- dijo Juudai con calma -¿Tu Misawa?

Tal vez te acompañe viejo, no hay mucho que hacer en estos lares y la verdad sería muy aburrido ir con mis padres- dijo Misawa bostezando.

Veo que ustedes dos siguen siendo igual de vagos- dijo Manjyome entrando al cuarto.

¡Hey Manjyome que onda!- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

¡Manjyome san para ti!- dijo Manjyome molesto.

Hey Manjyome, ¿Tu que harás ahora en vacaciones?- pregunto Sho con curiosidad.

Bah, ayudare a mis hermanos con la compañía, según ellos debo de mejorar en ella- dijo Manjyome molesto.

Je, trabajar en vacaciones, eso te va a dejar mas amargado de lo que ya estas- dijo Misawa riendo, Manjyome solo le miro molesto.

No molestes, por cierto, ¿No han visto a Tenjyoin kun por aquí?- pregunto Manjyome.

¿Asuka? No, ahora que lo mencionas no la he visto en todo el día- dijo Juudai pensativo.

Bueno, no importa, tengo que preparar mis cosas, mañana me voy temprano- dijo Manjyome dándose la vuelta.

"Adiosin chicos"- dijo el espíritu del Oyama Yellow apareciendo, aunque solo Juudai correspondió al saludo.

Bien, creo que nosotros nos vamos también, debemos de estar listos para la ceremonia de clausura o si no el profesor Chronos nos va a empezar a fastidiar a todos- dijo Misawa levantándose.

Aniki, no te vayas a quedar dormido- dijo Sho sonriendo, Kensan se despidió también y los tres se fueron dejando a Juudai solo en la habitación.

Je, se ve que me conocen bien, ¿Verdad Aibo?- dijo Juudai sonriendo mientras que el espíritu de Winged Kuribo aparecía a su lado.

"Kuri"- Kuribo.

Bueno, creo que iré a caminar un rato, de todos modos no tengo mucho que acomodar la verdad- dijo Juudai levantándose de la cama y saliendo del dormitorio.

Asuka se encontraba en el faro, miraba las olas del mar estrellarse contra la playa mientras que un leve suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Estoy aburrida- dijo Asuka para sí, hacía solo 20 minutos que había preparado sus cosas para el fin de clases y ahora no tenía nada que hacer.

No podía ir a charlar con Junko y Momoe, ya que ellas se encontraban con Fubuki en el comedor de la Academia, no le atraía la idea de charlar con Manjyome, que no cesaba de insinuársele a cada rato, y se imaginaba que Sho, Misawa y Kensan estarían en su dormitorio preparándose para la salida, volvió a suspirar entonces.

¿Qué estará haciendo él? Hum, me imagino que no ha de haber preparado nada aun, es mas, de seguro estará haraganeando por allí- dijo Asuka emitiendo una leve risa mientras que dirigía sus pensamientos a un joven de cabellos marrones.

¿Quién estará haraganeando Asuka?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Asuka solo se estremeció y se giro rápidamente sorprendida, aunque sonrío levemente al ver a Yuki Juudai sonriéndole.

Veo que no me equivoque, ¿Ya preparaste todo para la ceremonia de clausura Juudai?- dijo Asuka sonriéndole, Juudai solo se puso la mano en la nuca mientras que reía con pena.

Bueno, ¡Lo haré al rato!- dijo Juudai con una sonrisa, Asuka solo negó con la cabeza.

Eres incorregible, anda, vamos, te ayudare a prepararte- dijo Asuka con calma, pero Juudai solo le miro extrañado.

¡Hey Asuka, no lo tomes tan en serio! Mira que aun tengo tiempo- dijo Juudai con pena.

Juudai, estoy segura de que no has preparado nada aun, la ceremonia de clausura es a las 3 y solo falta 1 hora, así que vamos y no trates de escaparte que no hay mucho tiempo- dijo Asuka con molestia fingida, Juudai solo suspiro.

Bien, bien vamos, ya que- dijo Juudai derrotado mientras que caminaba atrás de ella.

Ya en el cuarto de Juudai.

Deberías de escombrar este lugar mas a menudo, parece basurero- dijo Asuka con molestia mientras que miraba el desordenado cuarto.

Es que no he tenido tiempo- dijo Juudai con pena –Bueno ¿Empezamos?

Bien, vamos- dijo Asuka.

Después de un rato, Asuka había terminado de meter algo de ropa en una petaca bastante vieja que Juudai tenia en su cuarto mientras que Juudai solo acomodaba algunas chamarras.

¿Y que harás en vacaciones?- pregunto Juudai con curiosidad.

Iré con mi familia a la playa, ya teníamos tiempo sin reunirnos todos, así que aprovechare, ¿Y tú?- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

Vagare un rato por Domino City junto con Misawa, aunque aun no sabemos bien que hacer- dijo Juudai con calma.

Vaya, eh, ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Creo que será más entretenido que andar vagando por allí- dijo Asuka algo sonrojada, Juudai le sonrío entonces.

¿En serio? ¿No crees que seamos una molestia?- dijo Juudai con duda.

Para nada, es mas, creo que les agradara conocerte... digo conocerlos- dijo Asuka sonriéndole.

Bueno, pues yo encantado, solo le comentare a Misawa para ver que piensa él, pero yo creo que aceptara- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Asuka asintió, en eso se escucho la voz de Napoleón por medio de bocinas.

"Se les informa a los estudiantes que se presenten a la ceremonia de clausura de clases, y eso va especialmente para los miembros de Osiris"- dijo la voz.

Creo que mejor nos apresuramos, mira que no quiero que empiecen a reñirme por retraso- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

Bien apurémonos entonces- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Algunas horas más tarde.

Ah, al profesor Chrnos se nota que le gusta escucharse, mira que dar un discurso de 2 horas- dijo Sho cansado.

Si, ya no sentía los pies, mira que puede ser pesado a veces- dijo Kensan molesto.

Vamos chicos, no creo que lo haga en mala lid- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Asuka asintió.

Bueno, pero lo que me sorprendió es que hayas llegado tan temprano, mira que siempre eres el último- dijo Misawa sonriéndole, para después mirarlo maliciosamente- Y no solo eso, si note que llegaste junto con Tenjyoin eh- dijo Misawa sonriendo, Asuka se sonrojo un poco, pero Juudai solo emitió una ligera risa apenada.

¡Hey Asuka!- dijo Fubuki acercándoseles.

¿Qué pasa hermano?- dijo Asuka mirándole, Fubuki se les acerco sonriendo.

Solo quería saber si ya esta todo listo para el viaje- dijo Fubuki, Asuka le miro con calma.

Si, ya tengo todo listo, por cierto, espero que no te moleste pero desearía invitar a Juudai y a Misawa- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Fubuki le miro sonriendo.

Claro que no me molesta, son tus amigos a fin de cuentas- dijo Fubuki sonriendo- Aunque yo llevare a Junko y a Momoe conmigo, espero no te moleste- dijo Fubuki.

No hay problema- dijo Asuka sonriéndole algo molesta. Misawa se les acerco.

¡Hey Asuka, gracias por la invitación! ¡Juudai vas a ver que nos divertiremos en grande!- dijo Misawa mientras que le pasaba el brazo por sobre los hombros a Juudai.

Si, será muy divertido- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Bueno, al menos sé que nadie se aburrirá- dijo Sho sonriendo –"Aunque mi Aniki si que es afortunado, mira que poder ver a Asuka san en traje de baño"- pensó Sho mientras que un pequeño hilo de sangre salía por su nariz.

Hey Aniki, espero que tengas suerte- dijo Kensan sonriendo, Juudai correspondió a la sonrisa, pero nadie noto que un joven de cabellos plateados les miraba.

Así que a la playa eh, bueno, creo que les caeré por allá, además aun me debes un duelo Juudai- dijo Ed Phoenix sonriendo mientras que se daba la vuelta y se retiraba.

Continuara.

Si, un fic de GX, verán, decidí concluir el fic ¿Qué pienso de Ti? Temporalmente hasta ver que pasa con los demás personajes de la serie, pero a cambio decidí hacer este que es un por obvias razones Juudai/Asuka, espero les agrade.

Por cierto este fic es un alter histori, por lo que aunque Ed Phoenix aparece en este fic, no aparecerá el grupo blanco.

Para los que no conozcan a ciertos personajes que menciono como Tirano Kensan, Ed Phoenix y Napoleón, son personajes de la segunda temporada de GX, Kensan es de Ra Yellow y es amigo de Juudai, Ed es miembro de Obelisk, o al menos eso parece, es amigo y rival de Juudai aunque no lo admita (tipo Kaiba) y Napoleón es el sub director de la Academia luego de que Chronos sea designado como director.

Pronto seguiré la traducción de "30 Kisses Jaden y Alexis" no desesperen los que lo estén leyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX **

Capitulo 2: Solos con los hermanos Tenjyoin.

¡Wow! ¡Esta increíble!- dijo Juudai mientras que miraba la enorme casa de playa de la familia Tenjyoin.

Si, es bastante grande- dijo Misawa mientras que sonreía.

Vamos chicos, no es para tanto- dijo Asuka apenada mientras que miraba sonriendo a ambos chicos.

Bueno, es que no estoy acostumbrado a estar en un lugar tan grande- dijo Juudai sonriendo –Por cierto Asuka, nunca te había visto con otra ropa distinta a la de la Academia, se te ve bien- dijo Juudai, Asuka solo se sonrojo.

Ah... eh... gracias- dijo Asuka sonriendo, y es que ella llevaba una minifalda blanca como las que usan las jugadoras de tenis, así como un top blanco sin mangas.

¡Hey chicos, si no se apuran los dejaremos atrás!- dijo Fubuki sonriendo mientras que Junko y Momoe les miraban.

¡Ya vamos! ¡Bien, vamos Asuka, Misawa!- dijo Juudai sonriendo, ambos asintieron mientras que entraban a la casa.

Hola, ya estamos aquí- dijo Fubuki entrando a la casa, pero se extraño al notar lo silenciosa que estaba la casa.

Parece que no hay nadie Fubuki san- dijo Junko con calma.

Si, es extraño- dijo Fubuki con extrañeza, en eso Momoe se les acerco con un papel en las manos.

Fubuki san, mira encontré esto- dijo Momoe, Fubuki solo leyó lo que estaba escrito y frunció el ceño molesto.

¿Qué pasa hermano?- dijo Asuka entrando a la casa junto con Misawa y Juudai, Fubuki suspiro molesto.

Nada, solo que nuestros padres decidieron irse a los Alpes franceses a vacacionar- dijo Fubuki, Asuka solo le miro sorprendida.

¡Pero que haremos entonces!- dijo Asuka, Fubuki solo le miro y sonrío.

Anda no te preocupes, ¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que significa?- dijo Fubuki sonriendo de manera enigmática, Asuka solo le miro mientras que negaba con la cabeza –Significa... ¡¡¡Fiesta!

¡Sí!- dijeron Junko y Momoe al mismo tiempo.

Fubuki, sabes que a papá no le gusta que organices fiestas- dijo Asuka molesta.

Anda hermanita, no seas mala, mira que solo invitare a unos cuantos amigos y amigas- dijo Fubuki mientras que le miraba con cara de gato con botas.

No, y es mi última palabra- dijo Asuka mientras que Fubuki aun seguía mirándole con cara de borrego a medio morir.

¿Por qué no lo dejas? No creo que hallan problemas si hacen una pequeña reunión- dijo Misawa mientras que se colocaba al lado de Fubuki, quien solo sonrío.

¡Si, será solo una reunión de amigos, ya veras que todos se divertirán!- dijo Fubuki sonriéndole, Asuka solo suspiro.

Mira Fubuki... esta bien, ¿Lo piensas hacer hoy?- dijo Asuka rindiéndose.

No, será mejor hacerla este fin de semana, de todos modos, primero debemos de permitir que aquí nuestros amigos se instalen- dijo Fubuki sonriendo -¡Bien vamos a repartir las habitaciones!- dijo Fubuki con alegría mientras que Junko y Momoe le vitoreaban y Asuka solo se cubría la cara con la mano.

Anda Asuka, no creo que sea tan malo- dijo Juudai mientras que le sonreía.

Créeme Juudai, no conoces a Fubuki cuando se alborota, solo espero que no termine metiéndonos en problemas- dijo Asuka.

Hey tranquila, recuerda que té vez más linda sonriendo- dijo Juudai, Asuka solo se sonrojo, entonces Fubuki se les acerco.

Oigan, si ya dejaron de estar flirteando podrían ir a sus cuartos a desempacar- dijo Fubuki de manera burlona, Asuka se sonrojo aun más mientras que Juudai solo se coloco la mano en la nuca.

Hermano- dijo Asuka sonrojada mientras que Fubuki se reía.

En la segunda planta de la casa, ya todos se habían acomodado, aunque para Juudai era una novedad estar en una casa tan elegante, el orden de los cuartos era, el primero Fubuki, a su lado, un cuarto para Junko y Momoe, Misawa en la habitación de en medio (según él necesitaba mas espació), Asuka en la que seguía y Juudai en la siguiente, más sin que Juudai lo supiera, Fubuki lo había dejado en esa habitación por que se conectaba con la de Asuka.

¡Wow! ¡Esto si que es elegancia!- dijo Juudai sonriendo mientras que Winged Kuribo aparecía y se le montaba en el hombro.

"¡Kuri!"- dijo el Kuribo con alegría.

No es para tanto- dijo Asuka desde una puerta al lado, Juudai le miro con sorpresa –Parece que Fubuki nos dejo el cuarto compartido.

Si, así parece, ¿Qué cosas no?- dijo Juudai algo apenado, pero Asuka solo le sonrío con algo de malicia.

Es cierto, espero que no se te vaya a ocurrir algo pervertido, ¿Eh Juudai?- dijo Asuka con malicia, Juudai solo se sonrojo.

¡Asuka!- dijo Juudai apenado, pero Asuka solo se río levemente.

Era broma, sé que tu nunca harías nada en mi contra, voy a cambiarme para ir a la playa junto con los demás, no te tardes- dijo Asuka sonriéndole, Juudai solo le miro algo sonrojado mientras que el Winged Kuribo emitía un sonido parecido a una risa.

No te rías por favor amigo- dijo Juudai mientras que empezaba a desempacar.

Un rato mas tarde.

¿Cuánto mas se tardaran las chicas? Solo vamos a ir a la playa- dijo Misawa molesto.

Je, tranquilo amigo- dijo Fubuki sonriendo -¿Y tu por que tan callado viejo?- dijo Fubuki mirando a Juudai.

¿Eh? No, no es nada- dijo Juudai mientras que sonreía, más Fubuki solo sonrío de manera enigmática.

¡Ya estamos aquí!- dijo Junko con alegría, Asuka y Momoe salían detrás de ella.

Ya era hora chicas- dijo Fubuki sonriendo, Juudai y Misawa solo se les quedaron viendo con sorpresa, Junko y Momoe llevaban unos jeans de color azul bastante ajustados, así como unos tops playeros que les resaltaban la figura, Asuka llevaba unos jeans blancos y un top blanco también, lo cual resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo.

Wow, chicas, se ven fenomenales- dijo Misawa con un silbido de aprobación.

Je, gracias- dijo Momoe sonriéndole, Asuka solo miro a Juudai y sonrío mientras que veía como trataba de decir algo.

¿Cómo me veo Juudai?- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

Preciosa... –dijo Juudai inconscientemente, Asuka solo se sonrojo mientras que Fubuki y Misawa le miraban con sorpresa –Eh... ah... este... quiero decir... te ves bien, si, bien- dijo Juudai sonrojado.

Hey amigo, contrólate que es mi hermana- dijo Fubuki con una molestia fingida, Juudai solo se empezó a reír por lo bajo.

Bueno, pues a que esperamos, ¡Vamos a la playa!- dijo Misawa sonriendo, Junko, Momoe y Fubuki asintieron y todos se fueron mientras que platicaban alegremente, más, Juudai y Asuka solo estaban callados mientras que caminaban.

"Vaya, por que abre dicho eso, aunque es la única verdad claro, pero no sé, ¿Habrá sido de mal gusto?"- pensaba Juudai mientras que miraba a de reojo a Asuka.

"Je, hay Juudai, veo que eres demasiado inocente, aunque, eso te hace ver lindo"- pensó Asuka sonriendo.

Bien chicos, estamos aquí, la playa- dijo Fubuki sonriendo.

¡Bien a nadar!- dijeron Junko y Momoe sonriendo

Es un bonito lugar- dijo Misawa sonriendo mientras que paseaba la vista por los alrededores de la playa –Bastante bonito- dijo Misawa viendo a las chicas en traje de baño.

Bueno, Asuka vamos a cambiarnos- dijo Junko sonriendo.

Si vamos- dijo Asuka sonriendo mientras que las tres se dirigían a las casetas.

Bueno, vamos nosotros a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos- dijo Fubuki sonriendo, Juudai y Misawa le siguieron, aunque este último noto a Juudai bastante callado, lo que le extraño.

Hey viejo, ¿Qué te traes?- dijo Misawa con algo de preocupación –Comúnmente eres el más escandaloso y ahora estas misteriosamente callado- dijo Misawa, Juudai solo sonrío apenado.

No es nada Misawa, es solo que estoy algo confundido- dijo Juudai apenado.

¿Deseas hablarlo?- pregunto Misawa, pero Juudai solo negó con la cabeza.

No te preocupes viejo, mejor vamos a disfrutar del día- dijo Juudai sonriéndole, Misawa solo le miro fijamente pero decidió no prestarle mas atención.

¡Ya estamos listas!- dijo Momoe con alegría, Fubuki solo le silbó mientras que las tres chicas se acercaban, Juudai y Misawa solo les miraron con sorpresa, pero Juudai se sonrojo al ver a Asuka.

¡Hey hermanita, no sabía que fueras tan atrevida! ¿O es que quieres impresionar a alguien?- dijo Fubuki con malicia, Asuka solo se sonrojo.

Y es que no era para menos, pues Asuka llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color blanco, lo cual le hacía verse bastante atractiva a los ojos de todos aquellos que le miraban.

No fastidies Fubuki- dijo Asuka molesta, Misawa entonces volteo a ver a Juudai y sonrío.

"Así que por eso andabas tan callado eh, je, creo que estas vacaciones van a ser mejores de lo que esperaba, bastante mejores"- pensó Misawa sonriendo.

Continuara...

Bueno, eh aquí otro capitulo de este fic, es corto y algo extraño, pero espero les guste, me estoy tardando por que ya no solo estoy traduciendo un fic de GX, sino 2, espero los puedan leer.

Gracias por sus reviews, aunque sean pocos.


	3. Chapter 3

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Capitulo 3: un pesado fin de semana.

Juudai suspiro pesadamente... y no era para menos, la visión que tuvo al ver a Asuka en ese sensual traje de baño solo le hizo sentirse sumamente incomodo, en un principio probo el nadar un rato para ver si así se tranquilizaba, pero solo consiguió el efecto contrario al ver a Asuka nadar cerca de donde estaba él, y más al ver al ver como cuando salió a la playa las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo y hacían que este brillase de tal manera, que a Juudai solo le parecía estar viendo a una ninfa salir del mar.

"Dios, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? No es la primera vez que veo a una chica en traje de baño, entonces... ¡Por que me provoca este efecto el simple hecho de ver a Asuka así!" – Pensó Juudai mientras que miraba al cielo.

"Kuri, Kuri"- dijo el Kuribo mientras que aparecía a su lado.

No lo sé aibo, es como si estuviera hipnotizado- dijo Juudai mirándole.

¿Hipnotizado por quien viejo?- dijo Misawa acercándosele con una sonrisa, Juudai solo le miro con sorpresa.

¿Eh?... Ah... no, no es nada- dijo Juudai sonriendo apenado.

Si, como no, mira como te creo viejo- dijo Misawa sonriéndole con malicia.

Je... en serio viejo, no es nada- dijo Juudai con pena.

Bueno, no es de mi incumbencia de todos modos, oye, voy por algunos helados acompáñame a traerlos- dijo Misawa sonriendo.

Bien vamos, que el calor me esta reventando- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

En la playa.

Es increíble Asuka san, ya sabía que eras popular pero no a ese grado- dijo Momoe sonriendo, Asuka solo suspiro.

Pues a mí me molesta como me mira tanto pervertido- dijo Asuka molesta.

Pues hermanita, mira que con ese traje los atraes como moscas a la miel- dijo Fubuki mientras que se le acercaba junto con Junko y le pasaba una toalla.

Lo sé- dijo Asuka mientras que se ponía la toalla sobre los hombros y escuchaba como varios chicos suspiraban decepcionados –¿En donde están Juudai y Misawa?

Fueron por unos helados, no creo que tarden- dijo Momoe.

En el puesto de helados.

Hum, ya pedí uno de chocolate para Fubuki, uno de fresa para Momoe, uno de queso para Junko, uno de pistache para mí, pero ¿Qué le gustara a Asuka?- dijo Misawa viendo la lista de los helados, Juudai solo miro la lista sonriendo.

Llévale uno de limón, creo que ese era el que le gustaba- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Misawa le miro mientras que sonreía con malicia.

Ah... ¿Y como lo sabes viejo?- dijo Misawa, Juudai solo le miro extrañado.

Pues vi como comía uno la otra vez y parecía gustarle bastante- dijo Juudai con calma, Misawa solo sonrío.

Si, claro, ¿Y tú de que quieres?- pregunto Misawa.

De limón también- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Misawa asintió mientras que le pedía al heladero los helados.

Un rato después.

Oye viejo, te he visto algo raro- dijo Misawa mientras que ambos caminaban de regreso con los demás.

¿De que hablas?- pregunto Juudai extrañado.

No lo sé, pareces mas despistado que de costumbre, ¿Qué hay algo que mantenga tu mente intranquila?- dijo Misawa mirándole de reojo, Juudai solo le sonrío.

No, no es nada, en serio viejo, no es nada- dijo Juudai mientras que ambos se acercaban a donde los demás estaban.

¡Hey chicos, ya llegaron los helados!- dijo Misawa sonriendo.

¡Ya era hora!- dijo Junko molesta mientras que Momoe y Fubuki se reían, Asuka solo suspiro mientras que se recostaba en la arena.

Hey Misawa, Juudai, ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- dijo Fubuki sonriendo.

Había mucha gente, bueno, pero ya estamos aquí, ¡Qué aproveche!- dijo Juudai sonriendo mientras que repartían los helados, mas Misawa le dio a Juudai los dos helados de limón mientras que sonreía.

Hey Juudai, dáselo a Asuka- dijo Misawa sonriendo, Juudai solo asintió mientras que tomaba ambos helados y se acercaba a Asuka, más se quedo paralizado al ver que ella estaba recostada bronceándose en la arena, Juudai solo trago saliva al darse cuenta de que tenía una perfecta vista de la zona posterior de la chica de Obelisco.

He... he... Asuka... este... tu helado... si este... aquí lo tienes- dijo Juudai totalmente sonrojado, Asuka solo le miro sonriendo mientras que tomaba el helado.

Gracias Juudai, uff, si que hace calor, ¿No lo crees?- dijo Asuka sentándose mientras que empezaba a comer el helado.

Si... si, hace bastante calor- dijo Juudai sonrojado.

Pero aun así es excelente para estar disfrutando la playa- dijo Asuka mientras que miraba al mar sonriendo, Juudai también miro al mar buscando distraerse.

Oye, ¿No te parece que esos dos están un poco raros?- dijo Misawa a Fubuki en voz baja.

Si, ya lo había notado, je, y por eso creo que será divertido ver que pasa, ¿No lo crees?- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa maliciosa, Misawa le correspondió la sonrisa.

Je, ya veo, entonces por eso los pusiste en la habitación compartida, si tienes razón, será muy entretenido- dijo Misawa, Junko y Momoe se les acercaron entonces.

¿Qué pasa chicos?- dijo Momoe extrañada.

Si, ¿Por qué hablan en voz baja? Se me hace que están planeando algo- dijo Junko con algo de molestia.

En lo absoluto chicas, solo hablábamos de lo hermosas que se ven el día de hoy y más con la playa como fondo- dijo Fubuki sonriendo, Junko y Momoe se sonrojaron, mientras que Misawa solo se reía por lo bajo.

Bueno, vamos a nadar un rato que para eso venimos- dijo Misawa sonriendo, las chicas asintieron mientras que junto con Fubuki se dirigían al mar.

Se ve que tu hermano se lleva bien con todos- dijo Juudai mientras que veía a los demás nadando y jugando en el mar, Asuka sonrío entonces.

Si, el siempre a tenido esa cualidad de ser muy sociable- dijo Asuka mientras que se volvía a acostar –Juudai.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Juudai sonriendo, entonces Asuka le paso una botella.

¿Me pondrías bronceador? Es que no deseo quedar toda quemada- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Juudai solo trago saliva mientras que se sonrojaba, más al darse cuenta de que Asuka había desabrochado la parte alta de su traje de baño para que pudiera ponerle el bronceador bien en su espalda.

He, este... si... claro- dijo Juudai temblando, Asuka sonrío levemente.

"Kuri, Kuri"- dijo el W. Kuribo mientras que emitía su sonido como de risa.

No te rías aibo- dijo Juudai sonrojado.

¿Dijiste algo?- dijo Asuka extrañada, más Juudai solo negó con las manos.

¡No, no dije nada!- dijo Juudai mientras que empezaba a ponerle el bronceador a Asuka –"Vaya, que piel tan suave tiene, es bastante tersa... ¡Pero en que diablos estoy pensando! Dios, debo dejar de juntarme tanto con los chicos, ya estoy pensando en tonterías"- pensó Juudai mientras que aplicaba el bronceador, Asuka solo sonrío levemente.

"Veo que eres muy tímido Juudai"- pensó Asuka mientras que sonreía.

Las horas pasaron y por fin Fubuki decidió que era hora de irse.

Ha, ya hace hambre, ¡Hey que les parece si comemos pizza el día de hoy!- dijo Fubuki sonriendo.

¡Es una buena idea Fubuki san!- dijeron Junko y Momoe sonriendo.

Bien dicho- dijo Misawa mientras que hacia una señal de aceptación, Asuka solo suspiro.

Vaya, contigo siempre es pizza- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

Je, bien, ¡Pues por la pizza!- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Ya en la casa de los Tenjyoin.

¡Y entonces la cara del profesor Chronos quedo tan azul como su uniforme!- dijo Fubuki mientras que todos reían.

¡Vaya, veo que tu primer año si que fue interesante!- dijo Misawa riendo.

Si, lo malo es que aun sigues haciendo las mismas niñerías pese a tu edad- dijo Asuka mientras que Fubuki solo se caía al puro estilo anime.

¡Asuka!- dijo Fubuki con molestia aparente mientras que todos reían.

Vaya, ¡Pero miren la hora chicos! ¡Yo creo que es mejor ya irnos a descansar!- dijo Misawa mirando que el reloj marcaba las 2:00 AM.

Si, ya es tarde, la verdad es que el tiempo pasa rápidamente cuando te diviertes- dijo Juudai bostezando.

Bueno, todos a dormir chicos, aunque no creo que mañana se vayan a despertar- dijo Asuka mientras que se levantaba. Los demás le siguieron mientras que se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Un rato más tarde.

Juudai miraba al techo desde su cama algo aburrido, se había puesto la pijama que usase en la academia ya que no poseía un pijama en condiciones.

Vaya, si que ha sido un día raro- dijo Juudai para sí mientras que el W. Kuribo aparecía y hacía un sonido como de risa –Aibo, ya no te rías- dijo Juudai con algo de pena.

¿Con quien hablas?- dijo Asuka desde la puerta que conectaba ambos cuartos, Juudai solo volteó con sorpresa.

¿Asuka?- dijo Juudai mientras que la miraba sonrojado, y es que Asuka vestía una especie de pijama larga, si bien era un diseño conservador, Juudai no pudo evitar estar totalmente sonrojado -¿Qué... qué haces aquí?- dijo Juudai apenado, Asuka solo le sonrío.

Solo venía a desearte buenas noches, aunque en realidad sea de madrugada- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

Je... sí... este... sí... que... que descanses Asuka- dijo Juudai sonrojado, Asuka solo emitió una leve risa.

Tu también... Yuki- dijo Asuka mientras que entraba a su cuarto, Juudai solo le miro con algo de sorpresa mientras que el W. Kuribo aparecía a su lado.

Vaya... es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre... Aibo, ¿Crees que ella sienta algo por mí?- dijo Juudai con sorpresa, el Kuribo solo hizo un sonido de duda.

"Kuri, kuri"- dijo el W. Kuribo mientras que revoloteaba al lado de él.

Pues espero que tengas razón amigo, bueno, creo que mejor me duermo, que descanses Aibo- dijo Juudai mientras que apagaba la luz y bostezaba, pero antes de caer rendido solo miro hacía la puerta donde Asuka había estado antes y sonrío –Que descanses Asuka- dijo Juudai mientras que cerraba los ojoso y caía dormido.

Continuara...

Otro capitulo más, espero les agrade, como notaran, eh decidido que para este fic sea Asuka la que corteje a Juudai y no a la inversa como es común, y es que recuerden que Juudai no es muy avispado que digamos, por lo que sería muy lento para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Asuka.

Por cierto, para el próximo capitulo, la fiesta de Fubuki, la cual se saldrá de control cuando alguien ponga alcohol en las bebidas, además de que Juudai tendrá un encuentro con Ed Phoenix, con lo cual tendra a alguien con quien hablar.

Hasta luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Capitulo 4: Una extraña sensación.

Sus manos recorrían la tersa piel clara de ella, pudo escuchar una leve exclamación de placer lo cual le indujo a continuar con su labor, por un momento se sintió en las nubes.

"¡Ah que bien se siente! ¿Pero? ¿Un momento? ¿Con quien estoy?"- pensó Juudai de pronto, mas al levantar la vista vio el rostro de Asuka sonriéndole –"¡Asuka!"- gritó Juudai, pero Asuka solo asintió y acerco su rostro al suyo Juudai trago saliva al ver que ella sujetaba su rostro y se le acercaba cada vez más y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse.

_¡RING!_

Juudai se incorporo de un salto totalmente desorientado, más el sonido estridente del despertador acabo de despertarlo lo suficiente para sujetarlo y apagarlo, Juudai se froto los ojos mientras que miraba la hora... las 8:00 AM.

Vaya, así que todo fue un sueño- dijo Juudai para sí mientras que se frotaba los ojos... más de pronto tuvo una sensación algo extraña en su entrepierna y con algo de temor levanto la sabana.

¡Pero que es esto!- dijo Juudai asustado al notar la humedad, el W. Kuribo apareció a su lado y solo sonrío.

"¡Kuri, Kuri!"- dijo Kuribo alegre, más Juudai solo se sonrojo.

Aibo, no me hice en los pantalones, esto es otra cosa- dijo Juudai mientras que echaba otra mirada y solo salían un par de ríos de lagrimas por sus ojos.

"Kuri, Kuri"- dijo Kuribo flotando a su alrededor mientras que Juudai solo suspiraba.

Al menos no se mancho la sabana... uff, ¿Por qué abre soñado eso?- dijo Juudai mirando al techo.

¿Soñado que?- pregunto una voz desde la puerta y Juudai solo estremeció al ver a Asuka que lo miraba con curiosidad.

"¡Rayos! ¿Cuánto abra escuchado? ¡Ahora que le digo!"- pensó Juudai sonrojado... más aun al recordar el sueño que tuvo con Asuka... quien aun le miraba curiosa.

Bueno, no es de mi incumbencia, de todos modos, me sorprende que te hayas levantado tan temprano, pensé que al igual que los demás seguirías durmiendo- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Juudai solo le miro extrañado y entonces se percato de que Asuka no llevaba la bata, si no más bien ropa deportiva -¿Quisieras venir a trotar conmigo?- preguntó Asuka sonriendo, Juudai solo trago saliva.

¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡No hay problema! ¡Solo déjame cambiarme!- dijo Juudai riendo con nerviosismo.

Bueno, eh, me pondré algo un poco más cómodo y te esperare afuera- dijo Asuka mientras que salía de la habitación, Juudai solo suspiro mientras que bajaba la vista.

¿Qué rayos me pasa?- dijo Juudai mientras que se levantaba y notaba la mancha oscura que se veía en su pantalón –Bueno, tal vez un poco de aire fresco me ayude a relajarme- dijo Juudai mientras que procedía a cambiarse TODA la ropa.

Unos minutos después.

¡Bien estoy listo!- dijo Juudai mientras que llegaba a la puerta.

Vaya, te tardaste un poco- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Juudai solo se quedo inmóvil, y es que Asuka llevaba puesta una playera sin mangas de color blanco y un short de color azul, el cual para desgracia de Juudai era lo suficientemente ajustado como para que sus hormonas se alocaran. Juudai solo trago saliva mientras que Asuka le miraba sonriendo –Vienes o no- dijo Asuka con una molestia fingida.

¿Eh? ¡Ah sí, ya voy!- dijo Juudai apenado mientras que salía tras ella.

Después de un rato.

El trote de ambos chicos era muy constante, Asuka se sorprendió al percatarse de que Juudai mantenía un buen ritmo, lo que era extraño ya que ni siquiera Fubuki era capaz de mantenerle el paso a su acostumbrada carrera matutina de 10 kilómetros.

Hey Juudai ¿Deseas tomar un descanso?- dijo Asuka mientras que le miraba sonriendo, Juudai se sonrojo un poco mientras que asentía.

Claro... eh, hace un bonito día verdad- dijo Juudai mirando el cielo Asuka asintió mientras que se sentaba en una banca del parque donde se encontraban.

Si, ya extrañaba venir a correr por aquí- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

Debe de ser bonito vivir por aquí- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Si lo es, aunque no hay muchos duelistas en esta zona, más bien, se podría decir que es solo para descansar- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Juudai le miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla sonreír.

"¿Pero que rayos me pasa? No es la primera vez que platico con Asuka, dios, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en lo linda que se ve cuando sonríe?"- pensó Juudai intranquilo.

¿Juudai?- dijo Asuka extrañada, Juudai solo le miro con sorpresa.

¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Juudai.

No, es que te quedaste como perdido, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Asuka algo preocupada, Juudai solo se volvió a sonrojar mientras que empezaba a reírse nerviosamente.

¡No si no me pasa nada! ¡Es que me quede pensando en algunos asuntos, nada de importancia!- dijo Juudai apenado, Asuka iba a hablar cuando de pronto una voz les llamo la atención.

Vaya, vaya, pero que casualidad encontrarlos por aquí- dijo una voz, Juudai y Asuka solo miraron al dueño de esa voz con sorpresa.

¿Ed? ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo Juudai con sorpresa, Ed Phoenix solo sonrío con calma.

Pues vacacionando Juudai, ¿A qué más vendría aquí?- dijo Ed sonriendo mientras que una leve expresión de malicia se asomaba por su rostro –Bueno, tal vez si viniera a una cita como ustedes, aunque saben, no pensé que fueran tan informales- dijo Ed mirándoles burlonamente.

¿Cita?- dijeron ambos con extrañeza, pero terminaron sonrojándose al entender lo que pensaba Ed.

Pues si, miren que no sabía que ya habían avanzado tanto en su relación- dijo Ed sonriendo con sorna.

No es una cita Ed, solo estamos trotando- dijo Asuka sonrojada.

Si, solo hacemos ejercicio viejo- dijo Juudai apenado.

Bueno, la verdad a mí no me importa lo que hagan, de todos modos es su vida y ya sabrán que hacer con ella- dijo Ed con calma mientras que les sonreía a ambos, en eso sonó el teléfono celular de Asuka.

¿Sí? Ah Junko, si, sí ya voy para allá, si, ya entendí, bueno, allá las veo- dijo Asuka mientras que Juudai y Ed le miraban –Eh, chicos, tengo que ir con Junko y Momoe de compras, les veré luego, ah por cierto, Phoenix, ya que estas por aquí, ¿Por qué no vas a la fiesta de mi hermano? Juudai te dará los detalles, los veo luego- dijo Asuka mientras que se levantaba y se iba.

Vaya, una fiesta, bueno no podría esperar menos de Fubuki Tenjyoin- dijo Ed sonriendo, Juudai solo sonrío apenado –Bueno, en fin, Hey Juudai, recuerda que me debes un duelo- dijo Ed sacando su deck de uno de sus bolsillos.

Je, es cierto, eh, es solo que, deje mi deck en la casa de Asuka- dijo Juudai apenado, Ed solo le miro con sorpresa.

¿Tu olvidaste tu Deck? ¡Oh no corran a esconderse, es una de las señales del Apocalipsis!- dijo Ed en tono de broma, Juudai solo le miro molesto.

Solo se me olvido, no es para tanto hombre- dijo Juudai cruzándose de brazos, Ed entonces se río con fuerza mientras que le ponía una mano sobre los hombros.

¡Tranquilo que era broma! Aunque aun así me sorprende, si pensé que no lo dejabas ni para ir al baño- dijo Ed riendo, Juudai solo frunció el ceño, pero termino riendo junto con Ed –Bueno, ya que no tendremos un duelo, ¿Por qué no me acompañas al observatorio de artes? Voy a ver si aun alcanzo boletos para la exposición de danza contemporánea que impartirá la señorita Anzu Mazaki- dijo Ed, Juudai solo le miro.

¿Anzu Mazaki? ¿Y quien es ella?- dijo Juudai, Ed solo le miro mientras que suspiraba.

Mira si serás obtuso, Anzu Mazaki era la mejor amiga del desaparecido Rey de los Duelos, el gran Yugi Moto, aunque por lo que sé, parece que fueron algo más – dijo Ed sonriendo, Juudai solo se dio un golpecillo en la cabeza.

¡Claro, ya lo recordé! ¡Había leído algo sobre ella en una revista! Oye, ¿Crees que ella sepa donde se encuentra ahora Yugi?- preguntó Juudai con curiosidad, Ed solo se sujeto el mentón pensativo y sonrío.

Es probable, aunque solo sabremos si le preguntamos- dijo Ed con calma.

Oye, ¿Pero como podríamos preguntarle? No creo que la seguridad nos deje acercarnos a ella para hablar- dijo Juudai extrañado, Ed solo sonrío con algo de soberbia.

¿Con quien crees que hablas Juudai? Si no es nada difícil para mí conseguir que con mis influencias podamos hablar con la señorita Mazaki, claro que lo haré con una condición- dijo Ed sonriendo, Juudai le miro extrañado.

¿Condición?- preguntó Juudai.

Si, la condición es que vayamos por tu deck y que tengas un duelo conmigo después de que pasemos al observatorio- dijo Ed, Juudai solo suspiro derrotado y sonrío.

Bien, lo haré, aunque solo espero que ella sepa algo- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Je, créeme, lo sabrá- dijo Ed de manera enigmática mientras que ambos se iban.

No fue difícil regresar a la casa de los Tenjyoin para Juudai, aunque cuando llegaron solo Misawa estaba aun en la casa, allí se entero de que Fubuki había ido a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta del día siguiente, por lo que solo se cambió, tomo su deck y se fue junto con Ed al observatorio, invitaron a Misawa a ir con ellos, pero el declino la oferta ya que tenía pensado visitar Kaibaland para tener algunos duelos.

En el observatorio.

¡Woha, si que es grande!- dijo Juudai mirando el lugar, Ed solo sonrío.

Si, bueno espérame aquí mientras que yo checo si aun quedan boletos- dijo Ed mientras que se acercaba a la taquilla, Juudai por lo mientras empezó a observar el lugar, en eso, por ir mirando algunas de las fotografías que adornaban las partes superiores del lugar se topo de frente con alguien que también iba caminando de forma distraída.

¡Ah disculpe!- dijo Juudai apenado, hasta que se percato de que la persona era una chica, muy hermosa por cierto.

No, la culpa es mía, iba bastante distraída- dijo la chica, Juudai la observo bien y no pudo evitar notar su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules, además de que era más alta que él –En serio, la culpa es mía.

No, en serio, la culpa es mía, es que es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar así y admiraba el sitio- dijo Juudai apenado, la chica sonrío mientras que le miraba.

Sabes, tu rostro me es familiar, ¿No nos hemos visto antes?- dijo la chica, Juudai solo le miro pensativo mientras que se tocaba el mentón.

No, no lo creo- dijo Juudai finalmente –Me debe de estar confundiendo con alguien.

Si, es cierto, bueno, eh, discúlpeme por la molestia, espero verlo de nuevo- dijo la chica sonriendo, Juudai se sonrojo un poco mientras que ella se despedía –Por cierto, mi nombre es Anzu Mazaki- dijo la chica, Juudai solo le miro con sorpresa, mientras que Ed se le acercaba.

Hey Juudai, ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Ed mirándole extrañado.

No me lo creerás, pero acabo de hablar con la señorita Mazaki- dijo Juudai con sorpresa, Ed solo sonrío.

Vaya, ¿Y le preguntaste acerca del paradero de Yugi?- dijo Ed, Juudai solo se puso ambas manos en la cabeza.

¡Rayos lo olvide!- dijo Juudai molesto, Ed solo sonrío.

Bueno, eso no importa ahora, hey, ¿Verdad que es muy bella?- dijo Ed sonriendo, Juudai solo asintió –Lastima para ti que ya estés apartado- dijo Ed con malicia, Juudai solo le miro extrañado.

¿Apartado? ¿De que hablas?- dijo Juudai extrañado.

Je, no te hagas, si he visto las miraditas que tu y Asuka se lanzan a cada rato, si no estoy ciego para verlo- dijo Ed sonriendo, Juudai solo se sonrojo apenado.

No molestes- dijo Juudai mientras que Ed se reía.

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda viejo, hay un lugar aquí cerca donde podremos tener un duelo sin que nos molesten, anda vamos- dijo Ed, Juudai solo suspiro mientras que le seguía.

Continuara...

Si, otro capitulo más, ya apareció Ed Phoenix y como verán decidí meter a Anzu (Tea) de YGO original, je, ella les revelara algunas cosillas sobre Yugi, además de que ya se viene la fiesta de Fubuki, ¿Qué pasara en ella? Bueno, esperen a ver el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Capitulo 5: Previó a la fiesta.

Juudai suspiro mientras que acomodaba su deck en su disco de duelo, le parecía increíble no tener muchas ganas de duelear, más contra un oponente como Ed Phoenix, mientras que Ed solo sonreía, ya se imaginaba que algo le pasaba a Juudai con respecto a Asuka y estaba más que dispuesto a averiguar que era.

¿Listo Juudai?- dijo Ed sonriendo.

Siempre- dijo Juudai.

¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

En ese mismo momento.

Vaya, al fin pude librarme de ellos, Dios, ¿Qué acaso no puedo tomarme un día de descansó?- dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños que respondía al nombre de Anzu Mazaki –Bueno, al menos sé que dejaron de seguirme, ahora si podré descansar.

¡Duelo!- se escucho al fondo, Anzu se acerco con curiosidad y pudo ver a Ed y a Juudai con sus respectivos discos de duelo en sus brazos.

"Vaya un duelo, esto será muy interesante"- pensó Anzu mientras que se acercaba.

Convocare a Elemental Hero Avian (1000-1000) en modo de ataque, además, colocare dos cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Juudai mientras que sonreía.

Bien, mi turno, ¡Convoco a Destiny Hero Diamond Dude (1400-1600)! Primero activare su efecto, ¡Tomare una carta de mi deck y esta es D Spirits, como es una magia normal la enviare al cementerio para usarlo en mi siguiente turno!- dijo Ed con calma, Juudai solo le miro con calma -¡Destiny Hero Diamond ataca a Avian!

¡No tan rápido activo mi carta de trampa Invencible Hero, por lo que ahora Avian no podrá ser destruido en batalla!- dijo Juudai mientras que el monstruo de Ed atacaba a Avian reduciendo los puntos de vida de Juudai en 400 (Lp Juudai 3600- Ed 4000).

Hum, jugada extraña, colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Ed con calma.

Bien, ¡Convoco a Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500-1600)!- dijo Juudai mientras que el poderoso apache aparecía en el campo -¡Widheart ataca a Diamod Dude!- dijo Juudai mientras que el Destiny Hero de Ed era destruido y sus perdía 100 puntos.

¡Activo mi carta de Trampa Destiny Signal y como un Destiny Hero fue destruido podré traer otro al campo!- dijo Ed, pero Juudai solo sonrío.

¡Activo mi carta de Trampa Feather Wind para negar la activación y efecto de una carta de magia o trampa de mi oponente!- dijo Juudai, Ed solo gruño mientras que su carta era destruida.

¡Avian ataca sus puntos de vida!- dijo Juudai mientras que los puntos de vida de Ed se reducían en 1000 puntos más (3600-2900) –Termino mi turno.

Buena jugada, pero es mi turno y gracias al efecto de Diamon Dude podré activar la carta de magia que envíe al cementerio, ¡Activo la carta D Spirits para convocar especialmente a un Destiny Hero de mi mano y convoco a Destiny Hero Doom Lord(600-800)!- dijo Ed sonriendo, Juudai solo gruño un poco –Y Por efecto de mi Doom Lord puedo remover a uno de tus monstruos del juego y remuevo a Wildheart de juego hasta mi segunda fase de espera!

Rayos, pero aun recuerdo que tu héroe no puede atacar si remueve a un monstruo- dijo Juudai con calma.

Si es cierto, pero aun puedo convocar a otro monstruo, primero activare mi carta de magia Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas más, después activo mi carta de campo Clock Tower Prision y convoco a Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious (800-800)- dijo Ed sonriendo, Juudai también sonrío.

Bien, veo que ya empezaste a ponerte serio- dijo Juudai, Ed también sonrío.

"¿Serio? ¿Pero de que esta hablando? Ninguno de los dos monstruos que convoco llegan a los 1000 puntos de ataque"- pensó Anzu extrañada.

Ahora activare la carta de magia Axe of despair para aumentar el ataque de Captain Tenacious en 1000 puntos con lo que ahora su ataque será de 1800, ¡Tenacious ataca a Avian!- gritó Ed mientras que Avian era destruido y los puntos de Juudai bajaban a 2800 –Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Bien, activo mi carta de magia Pot of Greed y convoco a Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600-1400), además, equipo a Sparkman con Spark Gun y coloco a tu Captain en modo de defensa, ¡Sparkman ataca a Captain Tenacious!- dijo Juudai, pero Ed solo sonrío.

No tan pronto Juudai, activo mi carta de trampa Draining Shield para aumentar mis puntos de vida en la cantidad igual del ataque del monstruo que me ataca- dijo Ed mientras que sus puntos de vida subían a 4500.

Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Juudai molesto.

Vaya, son buenos, ese chico de cabello plateado parece que va a ganar, aunque no sé, creo que ese chico de cabellos marrones no se dará por vencido tan pronto- dijo Anzu para sí.

Tomare mi carta, y ahora por el efecto de mi Doom Lord retirare del juego a Sparkman, coloco a mi Captain Tenacious en modo de ataque... ¡Tenacious ataca a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Ed, pero Juudai sonrío.

¡No tan rápido! ¡Activo mi carta de magia rápida Kuriboh's Calling Flute y convoco a mi Winged Kuriboh al campo!- dijo Juudai mientras que el pequeño Kuriboh aparecía.

No importa, Captain sigue con tu ataque- dijo Ed mientras que el Kuribo era destruido.

¡Activo mi carta de trampa Hero Signal y convoco a mi Ekemental Hero Clayman (800-2000)en modo de defensa!- dijo Juudai, Ed solo sonrío.

Coloco una carta y termino mi turno- dijo Ed Sonriendo mientras que aparecía un segundo contador en la carta de Clock Tower.

"Rayos, ya pasaron dos turnos, sé que en el siguiente volverá Wildheart al campo, pero si dejo que se junten los cuatro este duelo estará decidido"- pensó Juudai.

¡Animo muchacho, sé que puedes ganar!- dijo Anzu emocionada, Ed y Juudai solo le miraron con sorpresa.

¡Pero si es!- dijo Juudai con sorpresa.

¡La señorita Anzu Mazaki, vaya sorpresa!- dijo Ed sonriendo.

Bueno, creo que con un público así, hay que mostrarle algo que valga la pena- dijo Juudai sonriendo -¡Activo mi carta de magia Gracefull Charity para tomar tres cartas y descartar dos! ¡Activo mi carta de magia Oversoul para renacer a mi Elemental Hero Neos (2500-2000) y también usare mi carta de Magia Emergency Call para traer de mi deck a Elemental Hero Burstiniatrix y convocarla al campo(1200-800), y por ultimo activare mi carta de magia Rigth Justice para poder destruir tus tres cartas de magia y trampa en el campo!- dijo Juudai mientras que las cartas de Ed eran destruidas, Ed solo gruño al ver como sus monstruos estaban ahora desprotegidos.

Maldición- dijo Ed molesto.

¡Bien eso fue genial!- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

¡Burstiniatrix acaba con Captain tenacious y Neos acaba con Doom lord!- dijo Juudai mientras que ambos monstruos eran destruidos reduciendo los puntos de vida de Ed a 3000 –Tu turno.

Bien, puesto que es mi segunda fase de espera tu Wildheart regresa, así que por protección colocare a un monstruo boca abajo y activare mi carta Polimerization para fusionar a Burstiniatrix y a Avian para convocar a Elemental Hero Poenix Guy (2100-1200) en modo de defensa!- dijo Ed mientras que sonreía.

Bien, ¡Neos ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Juudai, pero el monstruo boca abajo se revelo como Destiny Hero Defendguy (100-2700) por lo que Juudai perdió 200 puntos de vida (PV 2600) –Coloco a Burstiniatrix y a Wildheart en defensa, pondré una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Judai, Ed tomo su carta y sonrío.

Juudai, creo que ya tengo la carta de la victoria en mis manos- dijo Ed sonriendo, Juudai y Anzu solo le miraron extrañados -¡Activo mi carta de magia Defuzion para que mi Phoenix Guy se divida en Avian y Burstiniatrix, ahora tributare a mis tres monstruos para convocar especialmente a mi Destiny Hero Dogmaguy (3400-2400)- dijo Ed.

¡Wow, es increíble!- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Lo mismo digo- dijo Anzu emocionada.

¡Convoco a Destiny Hero Doom Guy (1000-1000) y ahora, Dogmaguy acaba con Neos!- dijo Ed mientras que los puntos de vida de Judai bajaban a 1700 -¡Doom Guy acaba con Burstiniatrix!- dijo Ed sonriendo mientras que el monstruo de Juudai era destruido –Termino mi turno.

Bien, sabes Ed, lo bueno es que ya paso tu segunda fase de espera, por lo que Sparkman regresa al campo, y eso es bueno, mas por las tres cartas que tengo en la mano- dijo Juudai sonriendo –Aunque el efecto de tu carta reduzca mis puntos de vida a la mitad- dijo Juudai mientras que por el efecto de Dogmaguy sus puntos bajaban a 850.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Ed sonriendo.

Activo mi carta de Magia Miracle Fusion para retirar a Burtiniatrix y a Avian del juego y convocar a Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100-1200), pero no solo eso, Activar Polimerization para fusionar a Sparkman y Flame Wingman y convocar a Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman (2500-2100)- dijo Juudai sonriendo, pero Ed también sonrío.

¿Y eso que? Tu monstruo solo posee 3400 puntos de ataque gracias a su efecto, aun así gracias a mi Doom lord podré recuperar a mi Dogmaguy si es que decides estrellar a tu monstruo con el mío, y sé que si ambos se destruyen el efecto de tu monstruo no será aplicado- dijo Ed, pero Juudai solo sonrío.

O, ¿Eso crees?- dijo Juudai sonriendo mientras que ponía a Wildheart en ataque -¡Activo mi carta de magia Kishido Spirit, gracias a ella podré atacar a monstruos del mismo nivel de ataque que los míos sin que se destruyan por la batalla.

¡Rayos!- dijo Ed asombrado.

¡Ya gano!- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

¡Shining Flame Wingman acaba con su Dogmaguy!- dijo Juudai mientras que el monstruo de Ed era destruido y por el efecto de Shining los puntos de vida de Ed bajaban a 0 -¡Bien, fue un gran duelo!- dijo Juudai alegre, Ed solo sonrío.

Si, has mejorado Juudai, pero a la próxima ganare yo- dijo Ed mientras que le estrechaba la mano, en eso ambos escucharon un aplauso.

¡Qué duelo tan impresionante chicos, no había visto un duelo tan reñido desde hacía mucho tiempo!- dijo Anzu acercándoseles, Juudai solo puso su mano tras su cabeza mientras que sonreía.

Vaya señorita Mazaki, no esperaba verla por aquí- dijo Ed con sorpresa, Anzu solo sonrío.

Bueno, es que me di una escapada de los ensayos de la exposición, je, es que estaba algo estresada allí adentro- dijo Anzu con algo de pena –Por cierto, viendo que ya me conocen ustedes, ¿Podrían decirme como se llaman?- dijo Anzu algo apenada.

Oh, vaya, perdone señorita Mazaki, mi nombre es Ed Phoenix- dijo Ed sonriéndole.

Y yo soy Yuki Juudai, encantado de conocerla señorita Mazaki- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Oh, llámenme Anzu chicos- dijo Anzu sonriéndoles.

Bueno, Anzu, eh, sabe, nos sorprendió verla por aquí, mas a mí que soy un gran admirador de su labor como bailarina- dijo Ed sonriéndole, Anzu solo se sonrojo apenada.

Gracias joven Phoenix, me alegra que mi sueño haga feliz a alguien- dijo Anzu apenada.

Llámeme Ed- dijo Ed sonriéndole.

Vaya, sabe, hay mucho que quisiéramos preguntarle- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Si es muy cierto, eh, señorita Anzu, ¿Usted tendría algo de tiempo libre mas tarde?- dijo Ed con calma.

Bueno, si regreso ahora al observatorio creo que podría pedir algo de tiempo, pero ¿Por qué la duda?- dijo Anzu extrañada.

Oh, es que aquí mi buen amigo tendrá una fiesta esta noche y pense que tal vez quisiera ir- dijo Ed sonriéndole, Anzu solo le miro extrañada.

Bueno, sería interesante, más, eh, creo recordar que nos acabamos de conocer chicos- dijo Anzu.

Bueno, eso es cierto, pero no se preocupe, la fiesta es en la casa de la familia Tenjyoin y no creo que halla motivos para desconfiar de tan prestigioso apellido- dijo Ed sonriendo, Anzu solo se río levemente mientras que Juudai le miraba extrañado.

Esta bien me convencieron, solo espero que a mi agente no le moleste cuidar a mi pequeño Atem esta noche- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

¿Atem?- dijo Juudai extrañado.

Mi hijo, bueno, entonces me retiro chicos, y como veo que son duelistas, me imagino que lo que me quieren preguntar estará relacionado con Yugi, les diré lo que deseen saber esta noche- dijo Anzu mientras que Ed solo apuntaba algo en un papel y se lo daba.

Esta es la dirección de la mansión Tenjyoin, aparte de mí numero telefónico, si lo desea puedo pasar por usted, no se preocupe, soy de confianza- dijo Ed, Anzu sonrío.

Si, lo veo, entonces, los veré esta noche, adiós chicos- dijo Anzu mientras que se retiraba.

Oye, ¿Qué fue todo eso?- dijo Juudai extrañado.

Solo encontré una mejor manera de solventar nuestras dudas- dijo Ed con calma.

Bueno, pero a la próxima me avisas que me dejaste totalmente fuera de la conversación- dijo Juudai con calma, Ed solo se río levemente mientras que ambos se iban.

Con Asuka.

Chicas, no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Asuka algo molesta mientras que miraba el traje que Junko y Momoe habían seleccionado para ella.

Anda, si té veraz bien en él- dijo Junko sonriéndole.

Si, no pierdes nada- dijo Momoe mientras que la revisaba con la vista -¡Además te vez increíble!

En eso tienes razón- dijo Junko mientras que asentía.

Y es que ambas le habían puesto a Asuka una minifalda de cuero de color negro, bastante ajustada, un top blanco sin mangas (para que se hagan a la idea, imagínense el que lleva Mai Valentine de la serie original), unos botines cafés y un juego de pulseras algo simples.

Chicas, les digo que con esto parezco una chica fácil- dijo Asuka molesta.

Nah, yo mas bien diría una Femme Fatale- dijo Momoe sonriendo.

Además, con esa ropa, no creo que el buen Juudai tarde en caer a tus pies- dijo Junko con malicia.

¡Que! ¡De que estas hablando!- dijo Asuka con sorpresa, pero ambas solo se miraron con complicidad.

Anda Asuka, no nos engañas, si hemos visto como te la pasas mirándolo cada que puedes- dijo Junko, Momoe asintió.

Si, si ya lo sospechábamos desde que lo conocimos- dijo Momoe –Bueno, ¿Y entonces que? ¿Piensas declarártele?- dijo Momoe con ilusión, a Asuka solo se le subieron los colores al rostro y rápidamente volteó la cara.

No fastidien chicas- dijo Asuka dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a los vestuarios para cambiarse, salió después de unos minutos ya cambiada y con las otras ropas en sus manos –Y me pienso llevar esta ropa solo por que me agrado un poco el diseño ¡No para lo que ustedes creen chismosas!- dijo Asuka mientras que sacaba su tarjeta de crédito y se dirigía a la caja.

Je, ¿Y en serio cree que nos engaña?- dijo Junko con calma.

Si, bueno, pero ya veremos que pasa esta noche durante la fiesta, es más te apuesto una comida cuando volvamos a la academia a que ella va a intentar declarsele esta noche- dijo Momoe sonriendo.

Je, apuesta aceptada, aunque creo que ya perdí de antemano pero bueno- dijo Junko sonriendo.

¡Chicas, apúrense o las dejo!- dijo Asuka desde la entrada.

¡Ya vamos!- gritaron ambas al unísono mientras que salían tras de ella.

Continuara...

Bueno aquí otro capitulo, je, aunque ando un poco agripado, espero poder seguir con este fic pronto, y por primera vez, he decidido, a petición, hacer mi primer lemmon aquí en FFNET, y para evitar molestias, estoy pensando en que cuando haga ese capitulo, haré dos versiones, una que será algo fuerte y una suave, para aquellos que no les agrade, suerte, y espero que lean el siguiente capitulo


	6. Chapter 6 Lemmon

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Nota: este capitulo contiene Lemmon, si no desean leerlo, vean la otra versión de este mismo

Capitulo 6:El día de la fiesta... una fiesta muy movida.

Las horas empezaron a pasar, en la mansión Tenjyoin, Fubuki y Misawa estaban preparando todo para la "pequeña" fiesta, mientras que Junko y Momoe les ayudaban bastante emocionadas. Asuka por lo mientras se encontraba leyendo un libro en su habitación y Juudai... bueno, Juudai se encontraba mirando por la ventana mientras que el Winged Kuriboh floraba a su alrededor.

Aibo, estoy emocionado... ¡Por fin sabré que es lo que paso con el gran Yugi Motou!- dijo Juudai sonriendo, el Kuriboh solo hizo un sonido de felicidad. En eso se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y Misawa entro sonriendo.

¡Hey Juudai! ¡Ya va siendo hora de la fiesta! ¡Dile a Asuka que ya estamos listos!- dijo Misawa sonriente mientras que salía de nueva cuenta, Juudai solo le miro con una gota en la cabeza.

Eso fue raro, bueno Aibo, voy a hablarle a Asuka- dijo Juudai mientras que se acercaba a la puerta que conectaba su cuarto con el de Asuka y tocaba con calma –Asuka, ¿Puedo pasar?

Si, pasa- dijo Asuka del otro lado, Juudai abrió la puerta... y se quedo paralizado en el marco.

Y es que Asuka se encontraba leyendo en su cama... y pues al llevar puesta una minifalda, además de la posición en la que se encontraba, le daban a Juudai un espectáculo bastante notorio de las piernas de la chica de Obelisco.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Asuka sin apartar la atención de su libro... o al menos eso parecía, ya que una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Eh... yo... este... Misawa... si... él me dijo... me dijo que... ¿Qué me dijo?... a si, que ya va a empezar la fiesta y... hay dios... este... quiero decir que... que ya puedes bajar- dijo Juudai totalmente sonrojado, Asuka solo cerro su libro y suspiro sonriendo.

Bien, solo espero que esta vez no venga la policía a detener la fiesta- dijo Asuka sonriendo mientras que se estiraba un poco, Juudai solo trago saliva al verla, ya que pudo apreciar aun más sus bien torneadas piernas.

"Dios, ¿Por qué me haces esto? No sé cuanto podré aguantar"- pensó Juudai para sí, Asuka solo le miro extrañada.

Juudai, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella acercándosele, Juudai solo se sonrojo aun más -¿Qué pasa? Estas todo rojo.

¡No, estoy bien, estoy bien!- dijo Juudai apenado mientras que ponía una mano tras su nuca –Eh, será mejor que vaya allá abajo a esperar a Ed y a la señorita Anzu, bueno, eh, ya me voy- dijo Juudai, pero en eso Asuka frunció el ceño.

¿Quién es Anzu?- preguntó Asuka de pronto, pero Juudai solo sonrío.

Ah, perdona, olvide decírtelo, Ed y yo nos encontramos con Anzu Mazaki, la amiga del gran Yugi y la invitamos a la fiesta para que nos cuente que paso con él- dijo Juudai emocionado, Asuka solo suspiro mientras que sonría.

Menos mal... sabes, creo que no es tan mala idea- dijo Asuka sonriéndole, Juudai solo asintió algo sonrojado –Bueno, voy a cambiarme y no puedo hacerlo si no sales del cuarto... a menos que no desees salir- dijo Asuka de manera provocativa haciendo que a Juudai se le subieran los colores al rostro.

¡No si ya me voy! ¡Te veo abajo!- dijo Juudai saliendo rápidamente del cuarto, Asuka solo sonrío.

Hay Yuki, esa timidez te hace ver aun más lindo- dijo Asuka para sí mientras que se acercaba a su ropero y miraba la ropa que había comprado en la tarde con Junko y Momoe -¿Lo usare?

Abajo, algunas personas ya habían llegado a la fiesta, unas cuantas nada más... alrededor de 25 chicos y chicas que eran conocidos de Fubuki, Misawa se encontraba revisando el equipo estéreo mientras que Fubuki atendía a sus invitados junto con Junko y Momoe. Juudai entonces bajo por la escalera.

"Vaya, esta bastante movido, pero por lo que veo aun no llega Ed junto con la señorita Anzu, bueno, voy a esperarlo"- pensó Juudai mientras que se sentaba en un sillón al lado de la puerta de entrada.

La fiesta empezaba y Juudai solo pudo notar, con algo de pena, que algunos de los invitados de Fubuki, los cuales iban en aumento, llevaban algunas botellas de alcohol, por lo que el ambiente no tardaría en hacerse pesado, más a Juudai no le dio mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que su atención fue totalmente captada al momento de que Asuka bajo por la escalera, Juudai solo tragó saliva al ver la ropa que llevaba, y es que Asuka, luego de mucho pensarlo, decidió usar el traje que Junko y Momoe le habían escogido, por lo que se veía sumamente atractiva.

¡Hey hermanita, te ves genial con eso!- dijo Fubuki sonriendo, Asuka solo le miro y frunció el ceño, era obvio que pese a que la fiesta apenas había comenzado, Fubuki ya tenía algunas copas de más.

Hermano, ¿Qué te dije con respecto a beber?- dijo Asuka molesta.

Que no... no... tomaría más... cerveza- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa mareada.

Si, ¿Y entonces por que no cumples tu promesa?- preguntó Asuka molesta.

Pero... pero no es cerveza... es un roncito y algo de tequila no mas, si... si la cerveza no la he probado- dijo Fubuki sonriendo –De todos modos... ¿A santo de que te vestiste así?- pregunto Fubuki con malicia, Asuka solo se sonrojo.

No te importa, ¿Dónde esta Juudai?- pregunto Asuka con calma.

¡Ah, así que era por él! ¡Si ya me lo imaginaba! ¡Ja, ja, quien lo diría hermanita!- dijo Fubuki riendo con fuerza, Asuka solo se sonrojo mientras que gruñía levemente.

No me fastidies- dijo Asuka dándose la vuelta, entonces vio a Juudai y cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa fue hacía él –Hey Juudai, ¿Ya llegaron Ed y Anzu?- preguntó sonriendo, pero Juudai solo se le quedo mirando embobado -¿Qué pasa?

Eh... Ah... nada... no, no es nada, no te preocupes- dijo Juudai riéndose con pena, Asuka solo le sonrío tiernamente.

Esta bien, y, ¿Ya llegaron?- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

No, eh, aun no, pero no creo que tarden- dijo Juudai sonrojado y mirándola de reojo –Eh, té vez bien así- dijo mientras que se rascaba levemente la nuca.

¿Te gusta? Vaya, que bueno, de haberte desagradado creo que tendría que haber castigado a Junko y a Momoe por hacer que lo comprase, que bueno que no fue eso- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Juudai sonrío, pero antes de contestarle, llamaron a la puerta.

Al ir a abrir, Juudai no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver a Ed y a Anzu, Ed venía vestido con su clásico traje de color gris y Anzu llevaba unas ropas de un diseño bastante juvenil (aquí imaginen el que más les agrade)

¡Hey Ed, ya por poco y pensaba que no vendrían!- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Si, disculpa, es que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente- dijo Ed algo apenado, Asuka se les acerco.

Es un placer conocerla señorita Mazaki, soy Asuka Tenjyoin- dijo Asuka estrechando la mano de Anzu, quien solo sonrío devolviéndole el saludo.

El placer es mío señorita Tenjyoin- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

¿Y que los retraso Ed?- dijo Juudai con calma, Anzu se le acerco entonces.

Bueno, creo que es mi culpa, es que mi agente se puso un poco remilgoso con el hecho de cuidar a mi pequeño Atem- dijo Anzu apenada, Asuka le miro extrañada.

¿Atem?- preguntó Asuka.

Mi hijo, es que esta pasando por los "terribles" dos años y es un poco travieso- dijo Anzu sonriendo, Asuka le miro con sorpresa.

A vaya, no sabía que estuviese casada- dijo Asuka con sorpresa, pero Anzu solo miro levemente al piso con algo de tristeza -¿Qué ocurre?

Bueno, es que la verdad... no estoy casada- dijo Anzu con algo de pena, Juudai y Asuka le miraron extrañados, más Ed solo le puso una mano en el hombro.

Bueno, creo que la puerta no es lugar para andar contando intimidades, ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos a la fiesta y nos divertimos un poco antes de hablar de lo que nos concierne?- dijo Ed sonriendo, Asuka asintió y entonces entraron a la mansión, pero antes de entrar por completo, Juudai se le acerco a Anzu.

Eh, disculpe si soy indiscreto pero, ¿Si no esta casada quien es el padre?- pregunto Juudai en voz baja, Anzu solo le miro con extrañeza, pero termino sonriéndole.

Es Yugi- dijo Anzu sonriendo mientras que entraba, Juudai solo se quedo parado en la entrada con sorpresa.

"Vaya, así que el hijo de ella también es el hijo del Rey de los Duelos, eso si que no me lo imaginaba"- Pensó Juudai.

Juudai, ¿Qué te piensas quedar allí?- dijo Asuka desde el interior.

¿Eh? ¡Ah, ya voy!- dijo Juudai mientras que iba hacia ellos.

La fiesta entonces continuo, y puesto que era en si una fiesta de adolescentes sin ningún adulto que los vigilara, pues, ya podrán imaginarse el alboroto que había, las botellas iban y venían, además de que algunos ya se estaban poniendo muy cariñosos unos con otros, pese a todo, algunos aun se mantenían lo suficientemente cuerdos como para sentir algo de pena por el escenario, esos pocos eran, Asuka, Ed, Anzu y Juudai, ya que Fubuki se encontraba bastante tomado y bailando muy pegadito con Momoe, mientras que Misawa se encontraba riendo y hablando de tonterías con Junko en un sillón.

Esta fiesta si que esta animada- dijo Ed mientras que miraba al relajo que tenía todos.

Era por eso que no quería que Fubuki organizase esta fiesta- dijo Asuka molesta, Ed solo sonrío.

Bueno pero entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste tomarte ese vaso de cerveza?- preguntó Ed con malicia, Asuka solo se sonrojo y se volteo a donde Anzu y Juudai hablaban.

¡Increíble! ¡Entonces eso es lo que paso cuando Yugi y el Faraón se enfrentaron! ¡Debió haber sido un duelo genial!- dijo Juudai emocionado, Anzu solo le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Si, pero, ese también fue el principio del fin, después del duelo ceremonial, el alma del Faraón por fin pudo descansar en paz... después de eso, cuando volvimos, Yugi participo en un par de torneos más, pero todos notaron que ya no era lo mismo, Yugi nunca volvió a luchar con el mismo entusiasmo, por eso es que hace dos años que decidió partir a encontrar su destino- dijo Anzu con algo de tristeza mientras que tomaba un trago del vino que Asuka le había dado.

Vaya, sabes Juudai, de no haber sido por todo lo que vivimos cuando paso el incidente de las Siete Estrellas y los Tres Demonios Legendarios, no podría creer en lo que dice la señorita Mazaki- dijo Asuka por lo bajo, Juudai solo asintió.

Entonces Yugi se fue hace dos años, ¿Y que acaso se fue sabiendo que la dejaba embarazada?- preguntó Ed con suspicacia, Anzu solo se sonrojo al igual que Asuka.

¡Ed! ¡Pero que pregunta es esa!- dijo Asuka molesta.

Bueno, es que él no sabía que yo estaba embarazada, me entere al mes de que se fuera... pero él me hizo una promesa antes de partir- dijo Anzu.

¿Promesa?- preguntó Juudai extrañado.

Prometió que cuando encontrara la paz interior, volvería para que estuviéramos juntos como una familia- dijo Anzu mientras que miraba a una ventana con melancolía.

Vaya, debe ser duro- dijo Asuka con algo de tristeza mientras que miraba a Juudai, quien solo asintió.

Bueno, pero al menos ya sabemos que paso, así que, ¿Por qué no dejamos los asuntos tristes para después y nos divertimos antes de que la policía venga a callar a estos escandalosos?- dijo Ed sonriendo, Juudai asintió sonriendo mientras que Asuka solo se ponía una mano en la frente.

La fiesta continuo entonces, Ed, que pese a su apariencia seria, demostró que también era muy bueno para entrarle al relajo, lo que dejo a Juudai y a Asuka bastante sorprendidos, Anzu por lo mientras empezó a disfrutar la fiesta pese a estar solo viéndolos, Fubuki ya tenía rato de haberse desaparecido con Momoe y en cuanto a Junko y Misawa... pues se podría decir que habían empezado a entenderse mejor.

Unas horas más tarde.

Veo que no mentías al decir que las fiestas de Fubuki están bastante alocadas- dijo Juudai mientras que entre él y Asuka trataban de ordenar un poco el desorden del lugar.

Si, bueno, pero me pareció increíble que esta vez no viniese la policía a detener la fiesta- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Juudai le devolvió la sonrisa, en eso una voz desde la escalera les llamo la atención.

¿En serio no desean que les ayude?- dijo Anzu mientras que les miraba.

No es necesario, será mejor que descansé, recuerde que tiene que dar una exposición en una horas- dijo Asuka mientras que le sonreía, Anzu solo suspiro mientras que sonreía.

Esta bien, pero ustedes dos no se queden limpiando hasta tan tarde que les puede hacer daño- dijo Anzu mientras que se dirigía a la habitación que Asuka le había prestado.

Bueno, ¿Y que hacemos con ellos?- dijo Asuka mientras que miraban a Junko y a Misawa roncar en el sillón.

O con él- dijo Juudai divertido mientras que miraba a Ed profundamente dormido en otro sillón.

Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos allí, de todos modos parecen estar cómodos- dijo Asuka mientras que miraba a ambos con algo de ternura.

Bueno, entonces creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Asuka asintió, más, antes de empezar a caminar se tambaleo un poco, por lo que Juudai rápidamente le sujeto -¡Hey estas bien!- preguntó preocupado.

Si, solo estoy algo mareada, sabía que no debí de haber aceptado ese último vaso de cerveza a Ed- dijo Asuka algo molesta, pero se sonrojo un poco al notar como Juudai le sostenía.

Ah, vaya lío, Asuka, no deberías de beber solo por ambientarte- dijo Juudai sonrojado y algo molesto.

Oh, no me regañes, que de todos modos tu también te tomaste un vaso- dijo Asuka haciendo un puchero.

"Que linda se ve así"- pensó Juudai algo sonrojado –Es cierto, pero ocurre que yo lo tome por accidente... la verdad es que no sé que le ven si sabe tan amarga- dijo Juudai mientras que Asuka solo reía por lo bajo.

Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos a dor... ¡Pero que estas haciendo!- dijo Asuka con sorpresa, y es que de pronto Juudai la levanto en brazos con algo de esfuerzo.

¿Pues... qué... crees?- dijo Juudai con esfuerzo mientras que caminaba a las escaleras y empezaba a subir con esfuerzo.

¡Hey Juudai, anda, no seas payaso, puedo caminar sola!- dijo Asuka sonrojada, pero Juudai solo sonrío mientras que empezaba a sudar por el esfuerzo.

Lo... sé... je... pero no pude... evitar hacerlo- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Asuka solo le miro con sorpresa, más decidió que si él quería consentirla un poco, ¿Quien era ella para impedírselo?

Al llegar al umbral de la entrada de su cuarto, Asuka no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento.

"Ya estamos aquí, vaya, cualquiera que nos viera en estos momentos pensaría que en vez de solo entrar al cuarto, vamos a hacer otra cosa"- pensó Asuka algo sonrojada.

"Oh, ya estamos aquí... ¿Y ahora que hago? No sé si Asuka vaya a malinterpretar lo que estoy haciendo"- pensó Juudai con algo de temor, pero decidió que si ya había podido traerla hasta allí, al menos podría dejarla en su habitación.

Al entrar al cuarto entonces Juudai la dejo con cuidado en su cama, Asuka solo le miraba fijamente mientras que él, algo sonrojado solo sonreía.

Eh, ah... bueno, este, mira, eh, yo... eh.. ya me voy a dormir... sí eso... a dormir, je, bueno, entonces hasta ma... –dijo Juudai pero de pronto Asuka le sujeto el brazo.

Juudai... ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?- preguntó Asuka de pronto, Juudai solo le miro asombrado.

¿Ah... ah que viene tu pregunta?- preguntó Juudai con sorpresa, Asuka solo se levanto y se le acerco mientras que le miraba fijamente.

Juudai... tal vez no lo sepas, pero desde que te conocí eh sentido por ti algo más que amistad- dijo Asuka mientras que colocaba una de sus manos en su mejilla, Juudai solo sudo frío.

"¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Acaso estará ebria? Asuka no suele comportarse así, es cierto que es bastante abierta, pero no recordase que fuese tan lanzada"- pensó Juudai con sorpresa, Asuka solo le miro fijamente.

Juudai, estoy esperando tu respuesta- dijo Asuka con decisión.

Eh, ah, eh, este, yo... este, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- fue todo lo que atino a decir Juudai, pero entonces Asuka se le acerco aun más mientras que le miraba con seriedad.

Juudai, tu me gustas, ¿Qué acaso no lo notas?- dijo Asuka con seriedad, Juudai solo atino a ponerse bastante rojo mientras que tartamudeaba tratando de darle una respuesta -¿O es que, acaso yo no te gusto?- dijo Asuka mientras que le miraba con una leve expresión de tristeza.

¡NO, no es eso! ¡Es que tu... tu también... tu me gustas mucho Asuka!- dijo Juudai completamente sonrojado, pero Asuka solo sonrío.

Eso es lo que quería oír Juudai- dijo Asuka sonriéndole con ternura mientras que antes de que él pudiese reaccionar ella le sujeto besándole con una pasión contenida en ella...

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Por motivos antes relatados, voy a escribir a partir de aquí mi primer lemmon en la pagina, espero que quede del agrado de los lectores...

Juudai estaba sorprendido, Asuka le besaba con pasión y él empezaba a sentirse bastante extraño, más, ambos tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar algo de aire, Asuka bajo el rostro mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Asuka... –dijo Juudai pero ella solo le puso un dedo en sus labios.

Calla... solo calla y déjame ser antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Asuka mientras que lo volvía a sujetar y a besarlo con intensidad, Juudai solo atino a abrazarla por la cintura, pero era tanta la fuerza que ella usaba que ambos terminaron cayendo en la cama.

A... Asuka... ¿No crees que vamos muy apresurados?- dijo Juudai de pronto, pero Asuka solo le sonrío con melancolía.

Yuki... ¿Recuerdas cuando luchaste contra los Tres Demonios Legendarios?- dijo Asuka con melancolía, Juudai le miro extrañado mientras que ella le miraba- Esa vez, sentí que en verdad te perdería, no... no deseo volver a sentir algo así- dijo Asuka mientras que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Juudai solo le miro con sorpresa.

Asuka... yo... –dijo Juudai pero Asuka le calló con un beso.

Ya no hables... –dijo Asuka mientras que empezaba a profundizar el beso.

Juudai entonces se percato... de que sin importar lo que pensara... ya no podría detenerse ahora.

Juudai correspondió el beso con ternura, mientras que Asuka empezaba a acariciar levemente su cuerpo, Juudai no pudo reprimir un ligero gemido, aunque estaba algo sorprendido de que en sí fuese Asuka quien estaba llevando el mando de las acciones.

Asuka entonces levanto la camisa de Juudai y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, Asuka le había despojado de su camisa.

¡Asuka!- dijo Juudai sonrojado, pero ella solo le sonrío con malicia mientras que volvía con su juego de caricias, Juudai solo trago saliva mientras que trataba de poner en orden sus ideas –"¿Pero que me pasa? ¡Parezco un niño! No puedo dejar que ella haga todo pero... ¿Qué hago?"- pensó Juudai apenado.

Solo déjate llevar- dijo Asuka de pronto, Juudai solo tragó saliva.

Juudai entonces decidió empezar a actuar, y antes de que Asuka lo notara el bajo levemente su cara y empezó a besar su cuello, Asuka se sorprendió, pero entonces un leve gemido salió de sus labios.

"Valla, no lo hace tan mal"- pensó Asuka.

Juudai empezó a levantar con lentitud él top que Asuka usaba, aunque por el nerviosismo, varias veces estuvo a punto de detenerse, entonces Asuka le sujeto las manos con suavidad, y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Juudai, quien solo se sonrojó al verla únicamente con el sujetador puesto, Asuka también se veía sonrojada.

Eres... hermosa- dijo Juudai embelesado, Asuka solo le miro con una sonrisa tierna.

Gracias- dijo Asuka mientras que se le acercaba de nuevo y lo besaba, ambos entonces se recostaron en la cama mientras que sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro en un ritmo suave, pero cariñoso.

Asuka entonces desabrocho el cinturón de Juudai y los pantalones, Juudai se volvió a sorprender, pero no dijo nada, más él también procedió a desabrochar el botón de la falda de Asuka y en un instante, ambos estuvieron en ropa interior, de pronto ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, como si analizasen que era lo que debían de hacer, pero entonces, fue Juudai el que comenzó a besar a Asuka y la recostó levemente en la cama, Asuka se había sonrojado por el acto, por lo que Juudai no pudo evitar una sonrisa tierna.

"Es tan linda cuando se sonroja"- pensó Juudai mientras que continuaba besándola, Asuka correspondió a los besos.

Ahh, Juudai... –dijo Asuka de pronto, y es que Juudai, por una especie de acto reflejo, había colocado su mano en la vagina de Asuka, por lo que ella no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto Juudai apartando su mano rápidamente, pero Asuka solo le sonrío.

Tranquilo, es que... es mi primera vez- dijo Asuka con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Bueno, eso no creo que sea problema... ya que también es mi primera vez- dijo Juudai algo sonrojado, Asuka se río con suavidad.

Sabes... si seguimos a este paso amanecerá antes de que podamos hacer algo- dijo Asuka, Juudai solo se río con pena.

Lo sé, disculpa- dijo Juudai mientras que empezaban otra vez con los besos y las caricias, más Asuka de nueva cuenta decidió tomar la iniciativa y procedió a empezar a retirarle los boxer a Juudai, quien ante tal acción solo se ruborizó.

Juudai entonces le siguió la acción y con suavidad desabrocho el sujetador de Asuka y lo retiró dejando los senos de Asuka al descubierto, la chica de Obelisco se ruborizo con algo de intensidad, más continuo con su acción de quitarle a Juudai sus calzoncillos (o boxer, como mejor les parezca) dejando al chico de Osiris totalmente desnudo, Juudai entonces procedió a la parte mas importante, y al menos para él, la más difícil, con sumo cuidado, mientras que seguían con las caricias, Juudai deslizo sus manos por la cintura de Asuka y sujeto la parte superior de sus pantaletas, Asuka tuvo un leve estremecimiento, pero esta vez Juudai no se detuvo, sino que empezó a deslizar las pantaletas lentamente, Asuka se ruborizo entonces, pero le dejo seguir, las pantaletas entonces llegaron hasta sus pies, y con delicadeza, Juudai las aparto del cuerpo de la chica, quedando ambos totalmente desnudos.

De nueva cuenta ambos se quedaron quietos, y es que a causa del nerviosismo no sabían que hacer, pero entonces, Juudai se le acerco a Asuka, quien se había recostado, y se coloco encima de ella, Asuka solo le miro con algo de nervios.

Asuka... ¿Estas segura de esto? Por que si continuo, no creo poderme detener- dijo Juudai mirándole con ternura, Asuka solo sonrío nerviosamente.

No te preocupes, yo fui la que inicie esto... y no me importa que no te puedas detener... solo... solo se gentil por favor- dijo Asuka con algo de temor, Juudai entonces sonrío levemente.

Por supuesto... Asuka, te amo- dijo Juudai mientras que le besaba y se colocaba su miembro en la entrada de la chica.

Asuka se estremeció al sentir el contacto del pene de Juudai con su vagina, por lo que cerro los ojos con fuerza, Juudai entonces empezó a introducirse en su interior, Asuka emitió un gemido de dolor mientras que el chico continuaba con su faena, al final ambos por fin estaban unidos.

¿Te lastime?- preguntó Juudai preocupado, pero Asuka solo negó con la cabeza mientras que una ligera lagrima salía por sus ojos.

No, esta bien, continua por favor- dijo Asuka, Juudai entonces empezó a moverse lentamente, Asuka sintió algo de dolor al principió, más pudo notar después de unos instantes, un cambió significativo en las sensaciones, el dolor empezó a transformarse en placer, por lo que ella había empezado a gemir al compás de los gemidos que Juudai también emitía.

Juudai se sentía en el cielo, y es que la sensación que tenía era algo que nunca en su vida hubiese sentido, su excitación era muy grande, pero entonces se sintió extraño, era como si algo estallase en su interior y quisiese salir con fuerza de su cuerpo...

Asuka sentía placer, pese a que muchas de sus amigas nunca le hubiesen mencionado muchas cosas buenas con respecto a hacer el amor con alguien, ella se sentía bien, excitada, tal vez algo nerviosa, pero empezaba a sentir que su interior cosquilleaba... por lo que en ese momento lo supo, tal era lo que sus amigas llamaban orgasmo... y bien sabía que estaba a punto de pasar en esos momentos.

Asuka... no... no puedo... contenerme más- dijo Juudai entre jadeos, Asuka en esos momentos estaba demasiado excitada.

Tu... tu sigue... no te detengas ahora- dijo Asuka mientras que gemía con más fuerza.

... y paso, Asuka solo pudo sentir como algo le llenaba por dentro mientras que Juudai emitía un gemido algo ruidoso y se desplomaba agotado sobre ella, Asuka solo le abrazo levemente mientras que sonreía.

Eso a sido excelente- dijo Asuka con una leve sonrisa, Juudai le miro mientras que se dejaba caer a un lado.

Si... ya lo creo... aunque es bastante agotador- dijo Juudai mientras que cerraba los ojos, Asuka le sonrío entonces y le abrazo mientras que ella también cerraba sus ojos.

Descansa Yuki- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

Tu también... Asuka- dijo Juudai mientras que empezaba a dormir.

Continuara...

Bien, eh aquí el capitulo y mi primer lemmon en esta pagina, espero que les allá agradado, aunque a mi parecer... creo que me quedo algo soso, pero bueno, es el primero que escribo y me costo bastante trabajo hacerlo, mas por que no quería que quedara demasiado hentai... ¡Bueno es que considere que no podía exagerar si es que narraba la primera vez de dos personas! Si es por eso que no metí sexo oral o alguno que otro jugueteo previó... más por que el personaje de Juudai es alguien muy inocente para hacer eso aun.

Espero que les halla gustado y a ver si no me excedí.


	7. Chapter 6 Soft

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Capitulo 6:El día de la fiesta... una fiesta muy movida.

Las horas empezaron a pasar, en la mansión Tenjyoin, Fubuki y Misawa estaban preparando todo para la "pequeña" fiesta, mientras que Junko y Momoe les ayudaban bastante emocionadas. Asuka por lo mientras se encontraba leyendo un libro en su habitación y Juudai... bueno, Juudai se encontraba mirando por la ventana mientras que el Winged Kuriboh floraba a su alrededor.

Aibo, estoy emocionado... ¡Por fin sabré que es lo que paso con el gran Yugi Motou!- dijo Juudai sonriendo, el Kuriboh solo hizo un sonido de felicidad. En eso se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y Misawa entro sonriendo.

¡Hey Juudai! ¡Ya va siendo hora de la fiesta! ¡Dile a Asuka que ya estamos listos!- dijo Misawa sonriente mientras que salía de nueva cuenta, Juudai solo le miro con una gota en la cabeza.

Eso fue raro, bueno Aibo, voy a hablarle a Asuka- dijo Juudai mientras que se acercaba a la puerta que conectaba su cuarto con el de Asuka y tocaba con calma –Asuka, ¿Puedo pasar?

Si, pasa- dijo Asuka del otro lado, Juudai abrió la puerta... y se quedo paralizado en el marco.

Y es que Asuka se encontraba leyendo en su cama... y pues al llevar puesta una minifalda, además de la posición en la que se encontraba, le daban a Juudai un espectáculo bastante notorio de las piernas de la chica de Obelisco.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Asuka sin apartar la atención de su libro... o al menos eso parecía, ya que una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Eh... yo... este... Misawa... si... él me dijo... me dijo que... ¿Qué me dijo?... a si, que ya va a empezar la fiesta y... hay dios... este... quiero decir que... que ya puedes bajar- dijo Juudai totalmente sonrojado, Asuka solo cerro su libro y suspiro sonriendo.

Bien, solo espero que esta vez no venga la policía a detener la fiesta- dijo Asuka sonriendo mientras que se estiraba un poco, Juudai solo trago saliva al verla, ya que pudo apreciar aun más sus bien torneadas piernas.

"Dios, ¿Por qué me haces esto? No sé cuanto podré aguantar"- pensó Juudai para sí, Asuka solo le miro extrañada.

Juudai, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella acercándosele, Juudai solo se sonrojo aun más -¿Qué pasa? Estas todo rojo.

¡No, estoy bien, estoy bien!- dijo Juudai apenado mientras que ponía una mano tras su nuca –Eh, será mejor que vaya allá abajo a esperar a Ed y a la señorita Anzu, bueno, eh, ya me voy- dijo Juudai, pero en eso Asuka frunció el ceño.

¿Quién es Anzu?- preguntó Asuka de pronto, pero Juudai solo sonrío.

Ah, perdona, olvide decírtelo, Ed y yo nos encontramos con Anzu Mazaki, la amiga del gran Yugi y la invitamos a la fiesta para que nos cuente que paso con él- dijo Juudai emocionado, Asuka solo suspiro mientras que sonría.

Menos mal... sabes, creo que no es tan mala idea- dijo Asuka sonriéndole, Juudai solo asintió algo sonrojado –Bueno, voy a cambiarme y no puedo hacerlo si no sales del cuarto... a menos que no desees salir- dijo Asuka de manera provocativa haciendo que a Juudai se le subieran los colores al rostro.

¡No si ya me voy! ¡Te veo abajo!- dijo Juudai saliendo rápidamente del cuarto, Asuka solo sonrío.

Hay Yuki, esa timidez te hace ver aun más lindo- dijo Asuka para sí mientras que se acercaba a su ropero y miraba la ropa que había comprado en la tarde con Junko y Momoe -¿Lo usare?

Abajo, algunas personas ya habían llegado a la fiesta, unas cuantas nada más... alrededor de 25 chicos y chicas que eran conocidos de Fubuki, Misawa se encontraba revisando el equipo estéreo mientras que Fubuki atendía a sus invitados junto con Junko y Momoe. Juudai entonces bajo por la escalera.

"Vaya, esta bastante movido, pero por lo que veo aun no llega Ed junto con la señorita Anzu, bueno, voy a esperarlo"- pensó Juudai mientras que se sentaba en un sillón al lado de la puerta de entrada.

La fiesta empezaba y Juudai solo pudo notar, con algo de pena, que algunos de los invitados de Fubuki, los cuales iban en aumento, llevaban algunas botellas de alcohol, por lo que el ambiente no tardaría en hacerse pesado, más a Juudai no le dio mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que su atención fue totalmente captada al momento de que Asuka bajo por la escalera, Juudai solo tragó saliva al ver la ropa que llevaba, y es que Asuka, luego de mucho pensarlo, decidió usar el traje que Junko y Momoe le habían escogido, por lo que se veía sumamente atractiva.

¡Hey hermanita, te ves genial con eso!- dijo Fubuki sonriendo, Asuka solo le miro y frunció el ceño, era obvio que pese a que la fiesta apenas había comenzado, Fubuki ya tenía algunas copas de más.

Hermano, ¿Qué te dije con respecto a beber?- dijo Asuka molesta.

Que no... no... tomaría más... cerveza- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa mareada.

Si, ¿Y entonces por que no cumples tu promesa?- preguntó Asuka molesta.

Pero... pero no es cerveza... es un roncito y algo de tequila no mas, si... si la cerveza no la he probado- dijo Fubuki sonriendo –De todos modos... ¿A santo de que te vestiste así?- pregunto Fubuki con malicia, Asuka solo se sonrojo.

No te importa, ¿Dónde esta Juudai?- pregunto Asuka con calma.

¡Ah, así que era por él! ¡Si ya me lo imaginaba! ¡Ja, ja, quien lo diría hermanita!- dijo Fubuki riendo con fuerza, Asuka solo se sonrojo mientras que gruñía levemente.

No me fastidies- dijo Asuka dándose la vuelta, entonces vio a Juudai y cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa fue hacía él –Hey Juudai, ¿Ya llegaron Ed y Anzu?- preguntó sonriendo, pero Juudai solo se le quedo mirando embobado -¿Qué pasa?

Eh... Ah... nada... no, no es nada, no te preocupes- dijo Juudai riéndose con pena, Asuka solo le sonrío tiernamente.

Esta bien, y, ¿Ya llegaron?- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

No, eh, aun no, pero no creo que tarden- dijo Juudai sonrojado y mirándola de reojo –Eh, té vez bien así- dijo mientras que se rascaba levemente la nuca.

¿Te gusta? Vaya, que bueno, de haberte desagradado creo que tendría que haber castigado a Junko y a Momoe por hacer que lo comprase, que bueno que no fue eso- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Juudai sonrío, pero antes de contestarle, llamaron a la puerta.

Al ir a abrir, Juudai no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver a Ed y a Anzu, Ed venía vestido con su clásico traje de color gris y Anzu llevaba unas ropas de un diseño bastante juvenil (aquí imaginen el que más les agrade)

¡Hey Ed, ya por poco y pensaba que no vendrían!- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Si, disculpa, es que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente- dijo Ed algo apenado, Asuka se les acerco.

Es un placer conocerla señorita Mazaki, soy Asuka Tenjyoin- dijo Asuka estrechando la mano de Anzu, quien solo sonrío devolviéndole el saludo.

El placer es mío señorita Tenjyoin- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

¿Y que los retraso Ed?- dijo Juudai con calma, Anzu se le acerco entonces.

Bueno, creo que es mi culpa, es que mi agente se puso un poco remilgoso con el hecho de cuidar a mi pequeño Atem- dijo Anzu apenada, Asuka le miro extrañada.

¿Atem?- preguntó Asuka.

Mi hijo, es que esta pasando por los "terribles" dos años y es un poco travieso- dijo Anzu sonriendo, Asuka le miro con sorpresa.

A vaya, no sabía que estuviese casada- dijo Asuka con sorpresa, pero Anzu solo miro levemente al piso con algo de tristeza -¿Qué ocurre?

Bueno, es que la verdad... no estoy casada- dijo Anzu con algo de pena, Juudai y Asuka le miraron extrañados, más Ed solo le puso una mano en el hombro.

Bueno, creo que la puerta no es lugar para andar contando intimidades, ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos a la fiesta y nos divertimos un poco antes de hablar de lo que nos concierne?- dijo Ed sonriendo, Asuka asintió y entonces entraron a la mansión, pero antes de entrar por completo, Juudai se le acerco a Anzu.

Eh, disculpe si soy indiscreto pero, ¿Si no esta casada quien es el padre?- pregunto Juudai en voz baja, Anzu solo le miro con extrañeza, pero termino sonriéndole.

Es Yugi- dijo Anzu sonriendo mientras que entraba, Juudai solo se quedo parado en la entrada con sorpresa.

"Vaya, así que el hijo de ella también es el hijo del Rey de los Duelos, eso si que no me lo imaginaba"- Pensó Juudai.

Juudai, ¿Qué te piensas quedar allí?- dijo Asuka desde el interior.

¿Eh? ¡Ah, ya voy!- dijo Juudai mientras que iba hacia ellos.

La fiesta entonces continuo, y puesto que era en si una fiesta de adolescentes sin ningún adulto que los vigilara, pues, ya podrán imaginarse el alboroto que había, las botellas iban y venían, además de que algunos ya se estaban poniendo muy cariñosos unos con otros, pese a todo, algunos aun se mantenían lo suficientemente cuerdos como para sentir algo de pena por el escenario, esos pocos eran, Asuka, Ed, Anzu y Juudai, ya que Fubuki se encontraba bastante tomado y bailando muy pegadito con Momoe, mientras que Misawa se encontraba riendo y hablando de tonterías con Junko en un sillón.

Esta fiesta si que esta animada- dijo Ed mientras que miraba al relajo que tenía todos.

Era por eso que no quería que Fubuki organizase esta fiesta- dijo Asuka molesta, Ed solo sonrío.

Bueno pero entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste tomarte ese vaso de cerveza?- preguntó Ed con malicia, Asuka solo se sonrojo y se volteo a donde Anzu y Juudai hablaban.

¡Increíble! ¡Entonces eso es lo que paso cuando Yugi y el Faraón se enfrentaron! ¡Debió haber sido un duelo genial!- dijo Juudai emocionado, Anzu solo le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Si, pero, ese también fue el principio del fin, después del duelo ceremonial, el alma del Faraón por fin pudo descansar en paz... después de eso, cuando volvimos, Yugi participo en un par de torneos más, pero todos notaron que ya no era lo mismo, Yugi nunca volvió a luchar con el mismo entusiasmo, por eso es que hace dos años que decidió partir a encontrar su destino- dijo Anzu con algo de tristeza mientras que tomaba un trago del vino que Asuka le había dado.

Vaya, sabes Juudai, de no haber sido por todo lo que vivimos cuando paso el incidente de las Siete Estrellas y los Tres Demonios Legendarios, no podría creer en lo que dice la señorita Mazaki- dijo Asuka por lo bajo, Juudai solo asintió.

Entonces Yugi se fue hace dos años, ¿Y que acaso se fue sabiendo que la dejaba embarazada?- preguntó Ed con suspicacia, Anzu solo se sonrojo al igual que Asuka.

¡Ed! ¡Pero que pregunta es esa!- dijo Asuka molesta.

Bueno, es que él no sabía que yo estaba embarazada, me entere al mes de que se fuera... pero él me hizo una promesa antes de partir- dijo Anzu.

¿Promesa?- preguntó Juudai extrañado.

Prometió que cuando encontrara la paz interior, volvería para que estuviéramos juntos como una familia- dijo Anzu mientras que miraba a una ventana con melancolía.

Vaya, debe ser duro- dijo Asuka con algo de tristeza mientras que miraba a Juudai, quien solo asintió.

Bueno, pero al menos ya sabemos que paso, así que, ¿Por qué no dejamos los asuntos tristes para después y nos divertimos antes de que la policía venga a callar a estos escandalosos?- dijo Ed sonriendo, Juudai asintió sonriendo mientras que Asuka solo se ponía una mano en la frente.

La fiesta continuo entonces, Ed, que pese a su apariencia seria, demostró que también era muy bueno para entrarle al relajo, lo que dejo a Juudai y a Asuka bastante sorprendidos, Anzu por lo mientras empezó a disfrutar la fiesta pese a estar solo viéndolos, Fubuki ya tenía rato de haberse desaparecido con Momoe y en cuanto a Junko y Misawa... pues se podría decir que habían empezado a entenderse mejor.

Unas horas más tarde.

Veo que no mentías al decir que las fiestas de Fubuki están bastante alocadas- dijo Juudai mientras que entre él y Asuka trataban de ordenar un poco el desorden del lugar.

Si, bueno, pero me pareció increíble que esta vez no viniese la policía a detener la fiesta- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Juudai le devolvió la sonrisa, en eso una voz desde la escalera les llamo la atención.

¿En serio no desean que les ayude?- dijo Anzu mientras que les miraba.

No es necesario, será mejor que descansé, recuerde que tiene que dar una exposición en una horas- dijo Asuka mientras que le sonreía, Anzu solo suspiro mientras que sonreía.

Esta bien, pero ustedes dos no se queden limpiando hasta tan tarde que les puede hacer daño- dijo Anzu mientras que se dirigía a la habitación que Asuka le había prestado.

Bueno, ¿Y que hacemos con ellos?- dijo Asuka mientras que miraban a Junko y a Misawa roncar en el sillón.

O con él- dijo Juudai divertido mientras que miraba a Ed profundamente dormido en otro sillón.

Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos allí, de todos modos parecen estar cómodos- dijo Asuka mientras que miraba a ambos con algo de ternura.

Bueno, entonces creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Asuka asintió, más, antes de empezar a caminar se tambaleo un poco, por lo que Juudai rápidamente le sujeto -¡Hey estas bien!- preguntó preocupado.

Si, solo estoy algo mareada, sabía que no debí de haber aceptado ese último vaso de cerveza a Ed- dijo Asuka algo molesta, pero se sonrojo un poco al notar como Juudai le sostenía.

Ah, vaya lío, Asuka, no deberías de beber solo por ambientarte- dijo Juudai sonrojado y algo molesto.

Oh, no me regañes, que de todos modos tu también te tomaste un vaso- dijo Asuka haciendo un puchero.

"Que linda se ve así"- pensó Juudai algo sonrojado –Es cierto, pero ocurre que yo lo tome por accidente... la verdad es que no sé que le ven si sabe tan amarga- dijo Juudai mientras que Asuka solo reía por lo bajo.

Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos a dor... ¡Pero que estas haciendo!- dijo Asuka con sorpresa, y es que de pronto Juudai la levanto en brazos con algo de esfuerzo.

¿Pues... qué... crees?- dijo Juudai con esfuerzo mientras que caminaba a las escaleras y empezaba a subir con esfuerzo.

¡Hey Juudai, anda, no seas payaso, puedo caminar sola!- dijo Asuka sonrojada, pero Juudai solo sonrío mientras que empezaba a sudar por el esfuerzo.

Lo... sé... je... pero no pude... evitar hacerlo- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Asuka solo le miro con sorpresa, más decidió que si él quería consentirla un poco, ¿Quien era ella para impedírselo?

Al llegar al umbral de la entrada de su cuarto, Asuka no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento.

"Ya estamos aquí, vaya, cualquiera que nos viera en estos momentos pensaría que en vez de solo entrar al cuarto, vamos a hacer otra cosa"- pensó Asuka algo sonrojada.

"Oh, ya estamos aquí... ¿Y ahora que hago? No sé si Asuka vaya a malinterpretar lo que estoy haciendo"- pensó Juudai con algo de temor, pero decidió que si ya había podido traerla hasta allí, al menos podría dejarla en su habitación.

Al entrar al cuarto entonces Juudai la dejo con cuidado en su cama, Asuka solo le miraba fijamente mientras que él, algo sonrojado solo sonreía.

Eh, ah... bueno, este, mira, eh, yo... eh.. ya me voy a dormir... sí eso... a dormir, je, bueno, entonces hasta ma... –dijo Juudai pero de pronto Asuka le sujeto el brazo.

Juudai... ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?- preguntó Asuka de pronto, Juudai solo le miro asombrado.

¿Ah... ah que viene tu pregunta?- preguntó Juudai con sorpresa, Asuka solo se levanto y se le acerco mientras que le miraba fijamente.

Juudai... tal vez no lo sepas, pero desde que te conocí eh sentido por ti algo más que amistad- dijo Asuka mientras que colocaba una de sus manos en su mejilla, Juudai solo sudo frío.

"¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Acaso estará ebria? Asuka no suele comportarse así, es cierto que es bastante abierta, pero no recordase que fuese tan lanzada"- pensó Juudai con sorpresa, Asuka solo le miro fijamente.

Juudai, estoy esperando tu respuesta- dijo Asuka con decisión.

Eh, ah, eh, este, yo... este, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- fue todo lo que atino a decir Juudai, pero entonces Asuka se le acerco aun más mientras que le miraba con seriedad.

Juudai, tu me gustas, ¿Qué acaso no lo notas?- dijo Asuka con seriedad, Juudai solo atino a ponerse bastante rojo mientras que tartamudeaba tratando de darle una respuesta -¿O es que, acaso yo no te gusto?- dijo Asuka mientras que le miraba con una leve expresión de tristeza.

¡NO, no es eso! ¡Es que tu... tu también... tu me gustas mucho Asuka!- dijo Juudai completamente sonrojado, pero Asuka solo sonrío.

Eso es lo que quería oír Juudai- dijo Asuka sonriéndole con ternura mientras que antes de que él pudiese reaccionar ella le sujeto besándole con una pasión contenida en ella...

Continuara...

Bueno, esta es la versión soft de este capitulo, como verán, en si ambas versiones son iguales hasta este punto, excepto que la otra esta más completa, aun así, espero que les agrade esta a aquellos que no hayan querido leer la versión lime.


	8. Chapter 8

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Capitulo 7: Consecuencias a los actos.

La mañana era cálida, una joven mujer de cabellos castaños caminaba con calma por un pasillo de la mansión Tenjyoin y se detuvo al lado de una puerta semiabierta, la mujer miró levemente al interior y al ver a las dos personas que dormían en la cama sonrío levemente y cerro la puerta, bajo por las escaleras y vio que un joven de cabellos plateados parecía estar despertándose de un mal sueño.

Auch, mi cabeza, parece que tuviera un taladro en ella- dijo Ed mientras que se frotaba la sien, Anzu le miro sonriendo.

Me lo imagino, ¿Qué acaso no dormiste bien?- dijo Anzu divertida.

Cómo crees, en esta silla y aparte con el escándalo que Juudai y Asuka se traían, ¿Pues que rayos estaban haciendo ese par?- dijo Ed molesto, Anzu no pudo evitar empezar a reírse -¿Qué pasa?

Créeme, te dará envidia si te cuento lo que sé, será mejor que no los molesten por ahora- dijo Anzu sonriendo, Ed le miro extrañado, pero de pronto su expresión denotó sorpresa.

¡Un momento! ¡No me dirás que ellos dos...!- dijo Ed sorprendido, pero Anzu solo asintió –Vaya ¿Quien lo diría? Juudai y Asuka avanzando tanto en su relación, je, esa si es noticia.

Si, ya lo creo, bueno, veo que los demás van a seguir durmiendo por un rato así que, ¿Me despedirías de ellos? Es que tengo que volver a la exposición, je, creo que mi agente me va a ahorcar por que Atem es bastante inquieto- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

Bueno, entonces déjame que te lleve de regreso- dijo Ed, pero Anzu negó con la cabeza.

No será necesario... veo que necesitas descansar, además, necesito que les des un mensaje a la señorita Tenjyoin y al joven Juudai- dijo Anzu con algo de seriedad.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ed extrañado.

Diles, que espero que hallan usado protección, ya que ambos aun son muy jóvenes para correr los riesgos que conlleva una relación así- dijo Anzu con calma, Ed le miro algo apenado pero sonrío.

Bien, yo les digo- dijo Ed, Anzu sonrío entonces, pero el sonido del teléfono les llamo la atención.

Contesten... – dijo Misawa desde el sillón, Junko solo se le acurruco aun más, igual de dormida, Ed solo suspiró mientras que tomaba la bocina.

¿Hola? Mansión Tenjyoin- dijo Ed con calma, aunque con algo de dolor, de pronto su expresión cambió a una asombrada, para después empezar a reír –Si, si, no se preocupe, yo iré por ellos, si claro, gracias- dijo Ed mientras que colgaba y reía casi al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era?- dijo Anzu extrañada.

La policía, Fubuki y Momoe están en la cárcel por desordenes en la vía pública, je, lo mejor será que vaya por ellos antes de que se entere Asuka- dijo Ed sonriendo, Anzu solo suspiro.

Esta bien, entonces yo me voy, cuando vuelvas le das mi recado a los dos por favor- dijo Anzu sonriendo, Ed asintió mientras que ambos salían.

Con Juudai y Asuka.

Asuka abrió los ojos, por un momento se sintió desorientada, pero al mirar al lado suyo, pudo ver a Juudai durmiendo tranquilamente, por lo que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Así que... no fue un sueño- dijo Asuka con ternura, en eso Juudai empezó a despertar.

Asuka... ¡Asuka!- dijo Juudai con sorpresa semiincorporandose, Asuka sonrío divertida.

Buenos días dormilón, descansaste bien- dijo Asuka mientras que le miraba con ternura, Juudai le miro sonrojado.

Si, si, dormí bien... ¿Tu como estas?- dijo Juudai apenado.

Mejor que nunca- dijo Asuka incorporándose y usando la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo mientras que sonreía con dulzura, Juudai solo le miro mientras que trataba inútilmente de sacar alguna palabra de su boca.

He... este... yo... he... ¿Estas bien?- dijo Juudai de pronto –"¡Idiota, para que preguntas eso!"- se regaño mentalmente, Asuka solo le sonrío.

No tienes por que preocuparte, recuerda que lo que paso fue por iniciativa mía- dijo Asuka sonriendo mientras que empezaba a recoger algo de ropa y se dirigía al baño –Voy a vestirme, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo o sino es probable que Fubuki trate de ahorcarte por lo que paso- dijo Asuka sonriendo mientras que entraba al baño, Juudai solo le miro apenado mientras que tomaba sus cosas y entraba a su habitación.

"Vaya, aun no me creo lo que paso, yo y Asuka... pero, ¿Qué somos entonces? Sé que somos algo más que amigos, por que los amigos no hacen lo que nosotros hicimos, pero no sé si somos novios o algo así... ¡Ah! ¡Estoy confundido!"- Pensó Juudai mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza.

"Es obvio que lo estés"- dijo una voz a su espalda, Juudai solo volteo asombrado, pero sonrío de pronto.

¡Neos! ¡Ya hacia tiempo que no te veía!- dijo Juudai alegre mientras que miraba al espíritu del Elemental Hero Neos.

"Eh estado algo ocupado, recuerda que la vida de un Héroe no es tranquila"- dijo Neos con tranquilidad.

Si, es cierto, pero, ¿A qué te referías con eso de que es obvio?- pregunto Juudai extrañado, Neos hizo el sonido de una risa mientras que se sentaba en la cama.

"Juudai, eso es algo que tu debes entender, solo puedo decirte una cosa ¿Tu la amas?"- pregunto Neos, Juudai solo se puso como un tomate.

Bueno... yo... yo... ella me gusta mucho- dijo Juudai sonrojado, pero Neos le miro fijamente.

"Hay una gran diferencia entre gustar y amar... si lo que hicieron lo hicieron solo por atracción física, entonces puede que no funcione, recuerda que no debes enamorarte del amor, es algo que debe venir de tu alma, solo así sabrás si ella es idónea para ti"- dijo Neos, Juudai le miro asombrado, pero Neos solo hizo un gesto como de sonrisa –"Por cierto, deberías de vestirte que pillaras un resfriado"- dijo Neos divertido mientras que Juudai se percataba de que estaba en calzoncillos.

No molestes- dijo Juudai apenado, Neos emitió una risa y empezó a desaparecer.

"No te preocupes Juudai, sé que hallaras la respuesta a lo que te confunde, y recuerda que no estas solo, nosotros los Elemental Heros estaremos allí para apoyarte"- dijo Neos mientras que desaparecía, Juudai en ese momento pudo jurar que veía levemente las imágenes de todos los Elemental Heros y los Neo Spacian sonriéndole.

Ya lo sé amigos... gracias por su ayuda- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

En otro lado.

¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!- reía Ed a más no poder mientras que unos sonrojados Fubuki y Momoe solo le miraban de manera homicida.

No te burles Phoenix- dijo Fubuki molesto.

Si, a cualquiera le pasa- dijo Momoe sonrojada.

¡Je, es que no es de todos los días enterarme de que ustedes estuvieron recorriendo la ciudad cantando y bailando la Macarena combinada con Lambada!- dijo Ed riéndose, Fubuki y Momoe solo le miraron sonrojados -¡Y no solo eso! ¡Si no que el gran Fubuki Tenjyoin estuviese vestido con falda hawaiana y cantando "quiero mover el bote me gusta", je, debí de haber sido genial!- reía Ed mientras que Fubuki y Momeo solo se sonrojaban más.

No le vayas a decir nada a Asuka por favor- dijo Fubuki sonrojado.

¡Anda que no te preocupes! Je, aunque creo que no te recriminaría nada- dijo Ed divertido, Momoe le miro extrañada.

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Momoe.

Si, ¿Por qué lo dices Phoenix?- dijo Fubuki extrañado, aunque sospechando algo.

Nada, nada, son solo locuras mías, de todos modos, será mejor que vuelvan ya a la mansión, pues si que quedo hecha un asco, ahí me saludan a Asuka y a Juudai- dijo Ed mientras que se retiraba –Les dicen que luego los veo.

Eh si, claro- dijeron ambos al unísono, más de pronto se percataron de algo -¡Hey Phoenix, préstanos para el taxi que no tenemos nada de dinero!- dijeron ambos mientras que echaban a correr para alcanzar al chico de cabellos plateados.

En la mansión.

¡Vamos chicos no sean flojos!- dijo Asuka mientras que entre ella, Juudai, Misawa y Junko limpiaban la mansión, que sobra decirlo era un verdadero desorden.

¡Me duele la cabeza!- dijo Misawa con sendos lagrimones en los ojos siendo secundado por Junko.

Eso les pasa por beber tanto, anden, hagan un esfuerzo- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Juudai le miro de reojo, había estado muy silencioso.

"Debo hablar con ella... ¿Pero que le diré? No soy muy ducho para estos temas y la verdad es que es algo muy delicado"- pensaba Juudai mientras que limpiaba con una escoba los restos de comida que estaban desperdiciados por el suelo.

"Juudai... veo que estas confundido, no te preocupes, no importa lo que pase no dejare que estés solo y aceptare cualquier cosa que decidas"- pensó Asuka mientras que miraba tiernamente a Juudai.

Oye Misawa, no sé si será la cruda pero, ¿No crees que pasa algo raro entre esos dos?- dijo Junko extrañada.

Si, ya lo había notado, no sé, ¿Habrá pasado algo?- dijo Misawa pensativo.

¡Ah! ¡Y que tal si ya hicieron eso!- dijo Junko con sorpresa.

Na, no lo creo, es muy pronto- dijo Misawa.

¿No crees que?- dijo Asuka detrás de ellos.

¡Nada, nada!- dijeron ambos mientras que Asuka les miraba con sospecha, Juudai sonrío entonces.

"Es linda cuando se enfada, ¿Verdad Juudai san?"- dijo Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin apareciendo al lado de Juudai, él solo asintió mientras que el espíritu del monstruo le sonreía –"Espero que pronto halle la solución a su dilema"- dijo Aqua Dolphin.

Yo también amigo, yo también- dijo Juudai mientras que seguía barriendo.

En un lugar distinto... mejor conocido como Kaiba Corp.

Señor, lo hemos encontrado- dijo un hombre mientras que levantaba una carpeta.

Bien, ¿En donde esta ahora?- dijo una voz que estaba detrás.

Esta cerca del observatorio Nacional, parece buscar algo- dijo el hombre.

¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora señor Kaiba?- dijo Otro hombre con calma, Seto Kaiba entonces le dio la vuelta al asiento y miro a sus ayudantes con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿No es obvio? Vamos a darle a Yugi una bienvenida como no se imagina- dijo Seto mientras que empezaba a reír.

Continuara.

Bien, otro más, je, algo corto pero es que ando con prisas, mira pues, que ya apareció Seto Kaiba, y Yugi también aparecerá dentro de poco, ¿Qué pasara con Juudai? ¿Qué decidirá con respecto a Asuka?

Para quienes no lo sepan, los Neos, son monstruos que al igual que el Kuribo se pueden comunicar con Juudai.

Je, hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Capitulo 8: El encuentro con una leyenda.

Las labores de la casa estaban hechas, una vez terminadas, Junko fue a su cuarto a darse un baño y dormir, Misawa hizo lo mismo, Fubuki y Momoe, que ya habían llegado, solo le dieron explicaciones llenas de rodeos a Asuka y después cada uno se retiro a dormir... por lo que Asuka y Juudai se quedaron solos en la sala.

Eh, Asuka- dijo Juudai nervioso, Asuka le miro con una sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Asuka con calma.

Eh... este... ¿Quisieras ir a dar una vuelta al parque?- dijo Juudai sonrojado.

Me encantaría- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

Bien... eh, voy por unas cosas al cuarto y te veo en la puerta- dijo Juudai mientras que subía corriendo las escaleras.

Hay Yuki... veo que te es difícil- dijo Asuka sonriendo mientras que caminaba a la puerta.

En el cuarto.

Bien, aquí esta mi cartera... vaya, aun me quedan 300 yenes- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

"Veo que no te fue difícil pedirle que saliera contigo"- dijo una voz, Juudai le miro mientras que sonreía.

Neos Black Panter, vaya, pues, si, me fue difícil aunque no lo creas- dijo Juudai mientras que miraba a la pantera negra.

"No tengas pendiente, sé que lo harás bien"- dijo la pantera sonriéndole.

Eso espero, por que creo saber que hacer en estos momentos... deséame suerte- dijo Juudai mientras que salía de la habitación.

"No es necesario, todos sabemos que lo harás bien"- dijo la pantera mientras que desaparecía.

Asuka estaba en la salida, aunque iba vestida de manera casual, Juudai no pudo evitar quedarse anonadado al verle.

Ah, Asuka, ya estoy listo- dijo Juudai mientras que le miraba sonrojado.

Bien Juudai, vamos- dijo Asuka sonriéndole.

En un parque de la zona, un hombre de un peinado algo extravagante miraba un cartel de la exposición de Danza de Anzu.

Veo que has cumplido tu sueño Anzu... ya han pasado dos años desde que me fui... solo espero que me perdones por tardarme tanto- dijo el hombre mientras que miraba el cartel.

Asuka y Juudai caminaban por el parque, aunque desde que habían salido no habían cruzado palabra, Asuka sonreía con calma, aunque Juudai se mostraba bastante nervioso, meneaba las manos de un lado a otro y suspiraba de vez en cuando, Asuka lo noto y le miro levemente preocupada.

Juudai, ¿Estas bien? Pareces tenso- dijo Asuka con preocupación

¡No! ¡No es nada en serio!- dijo Juudai sonrojado mientras que se empezaba a reír nerviosamente, Asuka le miro confusa –Ejem, Asuka, eh... mira, yo... yo... quisiera preguntarte algo- dijo Juudai nervioso.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Asuka extrañada.

Eh... pues... este... ¿Qué somos exactamente?- dijo Juudai mientras que se sonrojaba con timidez, Asuka le miro con sorpresa, pero una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Asuka, Juudai se sonrojo aun más.

Bueno... pues, es que después de lo que paso... ¿Somos novios o solo amigos?- dijo Juudai con una gran timidez, Asuka le sonrío con ternura mientras que con una mano acariciaba el rostro sonrojado de Juudai.

No lo sé, pero podemos ser lo que deseemos ser- dijo Asuka con ternura, Juudai trago saliva.

Eh... entonces... eh... tu... ¿Quisieras... ser mi novia?- dijo Juudai apenado, Asuka le sonrío con mayor intensidad.

Pensé que jamas me lo dirías- dijo Asuka mientras que antes de que Juudai reaccionara, le beso con bastante pasión.

¡Si yo gane!- se escucho una voz, Asuka y Juudai se separaron de golpe, pero se percataron de que el grito provenía de un pequeño niño que jugaba duelo de monstruos, el pequeño estaba feliz por haber derrotado a un oponente de más edad, quien solo gruñía por su derrota.

Vaya, veo que ese niño es bueno- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Asuka asintió, pero de pronto se quedo mirando sorprendida al hombre que estaba junto con el niño.

¡Gracias señor! ¡Esos consejos me ayudaron a ganar!- dijo el niño con felicidad.

No tienes por que agradecerme, mientras que confíes en ti y en el corazón de las cartas- dijo el hombre de cabellera estrafalaria.

¡Gracias de todos modos!- dijo el niño mientras que recogía sus cartas y se iba, el hombre le observo irse, pero no se percato de que Asuka le miraba absorta.

¿Asuka? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Juudai extrañado.

¿Es quien creo que es?- dijo Asuka, Juudai miro al hombre con extrañeza, hasta que de pronto su expresión se volvió asombrada.

¡Yugi!- dijo Juudai con sorpresa, el aludido volteo con extrañeza y entonces no quedo duda para ambos... frente a ellos estaba el mismísimo rey de los duelos.

¿Los conozco?- dijo Yugi extrañado mientras que Asuka y Juudai le miraban asombrados.

¡Increíble! ¡Apenas ayer Anzu nos contó de él y ahora nos lo encontramos!- dijo Juudai mientras que tomaba las manos de Asuka.

¡Sí, la señorita Anzu estará muy feliz por ello!- dijo Asuka, pero Yugi solo abrió los ojos con asombro al escucharlos.

¿Anzu? ¡Ustedes conocen a Anzu!- dijo Yugi acercándoseles.

¡Claro! ¡Ayer estuvo con nosotros en una fiesta!- dijo Juudai, Yugi sonrío.

¿Y como esta? ¿Tiene buena salud? ¿Esta feliz con su trabajo? – Dijo Yugi atropelladamente mientras que sujetaba a Juudai de los hombros, este ultimo solo le sonrío con pena.

Eh, si, esta bien, muy bien diría yo, y bastante feliz con su trabajo- dijo Asuka sonriéndole. Yugi suspiro con alegría.

¿Va a ir a verla?- pregunto Juudai sonriendo.

Si... es lo que más deseo en el mundo, ya han pasado dos años desde la última vez que la vi, espero que no me halla olvidado- dijo Yugi apenado.

Que va... si hasta creo que lo va a sorprender- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Yugi y Juudai le miraron extrañados.

¡Ah! ¡Te refieres ah...!- dijo Juudai, pero Asuka le cubrió la boca rápidamente.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yugi extrañado, pero Asuka solo negó con la cabeza.

¡No! ¡No es nada! ¡Ya sé! ¡Por que no viene a nuestra casa! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de que la señorita Anzu reciba un mensaje de nuestra parte para que venga a verle!- dijo Asuka sonriendo –Claro, eso será una sorpresa para ella.

Eh, yo, gracias, no sé por que desean hacer tanto por mí si es que apenas y me acaban de conocer- dijo Yugi apenado.

No es nada, mire que ya conocemos su historia... y por lo que nos contó Anzu es suficiente para saber su personalidad- dijo Juudai sonriendo –Por cierto, mi nombre es Yuki Juudai y seré el Próximo Rey de los duelos- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Ah, eh mucho gusto- dijo Yugi algo apenado.

Yo soy Asuka Tenjyoin, es un placer- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

No el placer es mío, y gracias por ofrecerme su ayuda- dijo Yugi apenado.

Bueno, pues vamos, estoy seguro que a los demás les agradara conocerle- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Vamos, con la cruda que se estarán cargando en estos momentos no despertaran si no hasta mañana- dijo Asuka en tono de broma, Juudai empezó a reírse, Yugi les sonrío.

"Me recuerdan a mi relación con todos mis amigos, Anzu, Jono, Honda y Otogi, si, veo que les extraño demasiado"- pensó Yugi con melancolía, en eso Juudai le paso el brazo por los hombros sonriendo.

Bueno, ¡Pues vamos! ¡Y esta noche vamos a la exposición de la señorita Mazaki a una reunión telenovelesca!- dijo Juudai riendo, Asuka solo se puso la mano en la frente mientras que suspiraba y Yugi sonrío con nerviosismo.

"Me recuerda a Jono, no parecen tener un botón de apagado"- pensó Yugi apenado.

En Kaiba corp.

¿Esta todo listo?- preguntó Kaiba mientras que se acercaba al helicóptero.

Si señor, según los informes, Yugi se encuentra en estos momentos con dos de los estudiantes de la academia de duelos, Juudai Yuki de Osiris y Tenjyoin Asuka de Obelisco- dijo el encargado.

Vaya, dos promesas de la academia, sería interesante verle enfrentarse a ellos antes de ir por su principal rival- dijo Seto para sí mientras que sonreía.

¿Señor?- dijo el piloto mirándole desde la cabina.

Vamonos, tengo prisa por ver que pasara- dijo Seto mientras que subía al helicóptero.

Las horas pasaron. Ed se entero del encuentro con Yugi gracias a Juudai, claro esta que por la emoción se olvido de darles a ambos el mensaje de Anzu. Ed acordó con ellos el conseguir más entradas con ayuda de su manager Saiou y podrían ir a ver a Anzu en la noche.

Pero sin saberlo, alguien más ya tenía planeado un pequeño encuentro con ellos... y no era precisamente algo familiar.

Continuara.

Un capitulo corto, pero que será un preámbulo para el reencuentro de Yugi y Anzu, más, Seto entrara en acción para retar a Yugi, pero alguien pedirá enfrentarlo primero... Asuka se tendrá que probar en un mano a mano con el mismísimo creador de la Academia de Duelos, Seto Kaiba, mientras que Yugi y Juudai para no quedarse sin hacer nada tendrán un duelo para probar sus habilidades.

Ha, YGO GX ha mejorado bastante últimamente, y si no me creen esta nueva temporada se ve prometedora, Sho ya es un Obelisco, regreso Rei Saotome, la niña que estaba enamorada primero del Kaiser y luego de Juudai, y no parece olvidar lo que siente por el dueño del Kuribo Alado, je, además de la entrada de Johan Andersen, un chico de Obelisco que al igual que el buen Juudai puede hablar con los monstruos de las cartas, y sin olvidar que Asuka por fin empieza a mostrar celos de las insinuaciones de Rei a Juudai, la nueva temporada se ve genial y espero que no desmejore a la serie.

Suerte


	10. Chapter 10

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Capitulo 9: Duelo azul, Asuka vs Seto Kaiba.

La noche llego, la exposición de Anzu fue un éxito, mientras que ella regresaba a su camerino, su agente se le acerco.

Señorita Anzu... me acaba de llegar un mensaje para usted- dijo el hombre, Anzu miro la carta.

¿De Ed Phoenix? Vaya, dice que es necesario que le vea ahora, ¿Qué pasara?- dijo Asuka mientras que miraba la nota.

¿Ira señorita?- dijo el hombre.

Si, eh, Marck... ¿Podrías cuidar a Atem un rato?- dijo Anzu sonriendo, pero Marck solo se puso azul del susto, Anzu le miro y empezó a reír por lo bajo –Es broma, lo llevare conmigo para que lo conozcan los demás.

"Vaya de la que me salve"- pensó Marck suspirando.

Ed, Juudai, Asuka y Yugi se encontraban en el Lobby del observatorio platicando, entonces vieron a uno de los encargados pasar cerca de ellos.

¿Creen que ya halla recibido el mensaje la señorita Anzu?- dijo Ed sonriendo.

Eso espero- dijo Asuka con calma, Yugi entonces empezó a ponerse nervioso.

¿Pasa algo?- dijo Juudai extrañado, Yugi solo negó con la cabeza.

No... es que estoy algo nervioso, no sé como reaccionara Anzu- dijo Yugi sonriendo apenado.

"Este tranquilo, vera que todo saldrá bien"- dijo Elemental Hero Neos apareciendo al lado de Juudai, Yugi le miro con sorpresa.

Gracias Neo, y a ti también Kuribo- dijo Juudai mientras que miraba al Winged Kuribo aparecer a su lado.

"Monstruos de duelo, y él los puede ver... al igual que ese chico Ed"- pensó Yugi perplejo.

¿Con quien hablas Yuki?- dijo Asuka, Juudai le sonrío pero Ed solo les miro con malicia.

Yuki eh, vaya, parece que me perdí de algo interesante- dijo Ed sonriendo, Asuka y Juudai se sonrojaron, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

A Yugi le brillaron los ojos, pues frente a él estaba Anzu, quien cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de asombro, detrás de ella, había un pequeño niño, que parecía un clon de Yugi en pequeño, el niño les miraba con extrañeza.

¿Mami?- dijo el pequeño, pero Anzu estaba paralizada.

¿Yugi?- dijo Anzu con sorpresa, Yugi se levanto sonriendo.

Hola Anzu... he vuelto- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Anzu se le acerco.

Ed, Juudai y Asuka solo miraban la escena expectante mientras que Anzu se acercaba a Yugi, este se veía feliz hasta que.

¡PLAFT!

Fue el sonido que siguió a una cachetada que hizo que Yugi cayera al suelo, todos estaba asombrados, Yugi más que los demás, pero al ver a Anzu, pudo ver que lloraba y al mismo tiempo sonreía.

Eso fue por dejarme por dos años sin saber nada de ti- dijo Anzu mientras que se inclinaba y le sujetaba el rostro –Y esto es por volver- dijo Anzu mientras que lo besaba.

Mami, ¿Quién es él?- dijo el niño mirando a Yugi con extrañeza y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Yugi miro al niño asombrado... y no tardo en atar cabos de su identidad.

Atem... él es tu padre- dijo Anzu mientras que sus lagrimas aun salían, Atem solo miro a Yugi con rareza.

Parece un pandillero- dijo Atem, Yugi y los demás solo se cayeron de la impresión y Anzu no pudo evitar reír –Aunque no cuestiono tus gustos mami.

Veo que es bastante espabilado el niño- dijo Ed riendo.

Je, no se corta con lo que piensa- dijo Anzu apenada mientras que ayudaba a Yugi a levantarse.

Anzu, eh... yo quería pedirte una disculpa por tardarme tanto en volver- dijo Yugi apenado.

Bueno, no hay problema Yugi, sé que lo necesitabas... aunque espero que ya hallas podido encontrar la respuesta a tus dudas- dijo Anzu sonriéndole, Yugi se sonrojo mientras que le miraba.

Veo que tienen una bonita reunión aquí- dijo una voz desde la puerta, todos voltearon y vieron con sorpresa a Seto Kaiba mirándoles con una sonrisa.

¡Kaiba!- dijeron Yugi y Anzu sorprendidos, Atem sonrío.

¡Tío Kaiba!- dijo Atem sonriendo, Juudai y Asuka le miraron con extrañeza.

Es el señor Kaiba- dijo Asuka con sorpresa.

Si...¡Increíble! ¡Uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo!- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Yugi, veo que al fin te dignaste a volver- dijo Seto sonriendo mientras que se le acercaba.

Eh... hola Kaiba... Anzu, ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?- dijo Yugi con un leve atisbo de celos al ver que Atem saludaba a Seto bastante contento.

Bueno, es que Kaiba nos ayudo bastante después de que te fueras... aunque creo que lo hacía solo para cobrarte el favor con un duelo mas... pero a Atem parece que le cayo muy bien- dijo Anzu apenada mientras que recordaba las veces que el pequeño le había dicho que por que no se casaba con Seto.

Ella tiene razón Yugi... y desearía que pudiéramos enfrentarnos ahora- dijo Seto con una sonrisa... para nada amable, Yugi solo trago saliva.

Eh... bueno... Kaiba, es que acabo de reencontrarme con Anzu y... ¿No podrías esperar a otro día?- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Yugi, eso no me importa mucho, e estado esperando este duelo por tanto tiempo que no lo dejare para después- dijo Seto mientras que sacaba un duel disc. Yugi solo sonrió con nerviosismo pero entonces Asuka se paro entre ambos.

Si tanto desea un duelo joven Kaiba, yo estoy a su total disposición- dijo Asuka con calma, Seto y los demás le miraron con sorpresa.

Asuka... –dijo Juudai con sorpresa, pero ella le sonrío.

Hum... vamos muchacha, sé que eres estudiante de la academia de duelos... y muy hábil, pero no creo que puedas derrotarme ahora- dijo Seto con calma, Asuka solo sonrío.

No lo sabremos hasta que no lo intente, ¿Verdad?- dijo Asuka, Yugi se acerco a Juudai.

Oye, ¿Crees que sea buena idea que tu novia rete a Kaiba? Digo, él es bastante hábil y no se dejara vencer fácilmente.

No temas, Asuka es lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarle- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

A sí que eso creen, bueno, entonces acepto, pero no creas que no nos enfrentaremos después de que la venza Yugi- dijo Seto mientras que Asuka fruncía el ceño.

Yo ya estoy lista- dijo Asuka sacando su deck, uno de los empleados de Seto le dio un dul disc y ella se lo colocó.

¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos al unísono mientras que activaban sus duel disc.

Las damas primero- dijo Seto con calma, Asuka sonrío.

Bien, Convoco a Snow Sprite (1100-700) en modo de ataque, coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino- dijo Asuka, Seto sonrío.

Bien, como veo que tu carta no me permite activar magias de mi mano ni activar las que ponga boca abajo en este mismo turno, ¡Convoco a Spear Dragon (1900-0) en modo de ataque!- dijo Seto mientras que su dragón aparecía -¡Spear Dragón acaba con ese monstruo!

¡Alto, activo mi carta de trampa Doble Passe! ¡Ahora cambiara el ataque de tu monstruo por un ataque directo a mis puntos de vida y a cambio, mi monstruo te atacara directamente!- dijo Asuka mientras que sus puntos de vida pasaban de 4000 a 2100 y los de Seto pasaban de 4000 a 2900.

Buena jugada, coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Seto.

Mala jugada señor Kaiba, activo mi carta de trampa Dust Tornado y destruiré la carta que coloco- dijo Asuka mientras que la carta destruida era el Deck Infection Virus.

Vaya, eres buena- dijo Seto sonriendo.

¡Eso Asuka tu puedes!- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Es buena, pero no debe de confiarse, Kaiba aun posee la ventaja- dijo Yugi.

¡Convoco a Cyber Gymnast (800-1800) y activo su efecto para destruir a Spear Dragón!- dijo Asuka descartando una carta y destruyendo al Dragón de Seto -¡Ataquen ambos a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Asuka mientras que los puntos de vida de Seto se reducían a 1000 –Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Bien, pues es hora de que sufras un poco muchacha- dijo Seto sonriendo -¡Convoco al Lord of D(1200-1000) en modo de ataque y activo mi carta boca abajo Polimerization para fusionar a mis tres Blue Eyes Withe Dragon y convocar a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragón (4500-4000)!

¡Rayos, con el Lord Of D no hay manera de que pueda hacer algo en contra de su dragón!- dijo Anzu con sorpresa.

¡El tío Seto es sorprendente!- dijo Atem emocionado.

Creo que esto se acabo- dijo Yugi con algo de pena, pero Juudai y Ed no se inmutaron.

Bueno, el duelo no ha terminado- dijo Ed sonriendo.

Si, y Asuka aun no ha mostrado lo mejor de ella- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

¡Blue Eyes ataca!- dijo Seto mientras que el Ultimate Dragón atacaba a Cyber Gymnastic, pero Asuka activo una carta.

¡Hallowed Life Barrier!- dijo Asuka descartando una carta -¡Mientras qué esta carta este activa no recibiré ninguna clase de daño en este turno!

¡Pero eso no impide que destruya a tus dos monstruos!- dijo Seto sonriendo, Asuka solo vio como ambos monstruos eran destruidos –Bien, colocare dos cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno.

Bien, ¡Activo Defuzion para que tus tres Blue Eyes aparezcan en el campo! ¡Ahora activo mi carta Lighting Vortex descartando una carta de mi mano y pueda destruir a todos tus monstruos!- dijo Asuka mientras que dejaba abierto a Seto a un ataque.

¡Interdimensional Matter Machine!- dijo Seto mientras que uno de sus dragones era sacado del juego.

Rayos, ¡Activo Pot Of Greed! ¡Activo Polimerization para fusionar a Etoile Cyber y a Blade Skater y convocar a Cyber Blader (2100-800)!- dijo Asuka mientras que sonreía -¡Cyber Blader ataca a sus puntos de vida!

¡Activo mi carta Call of Haunted para convocar a uno de mis Blue Eyes White Dragón!- dijo Seto, Asuka gruño mientras que detenía su ataque.

Bien jugado- dijo Asuka mientras que terminaba su turno y el dragón de Seto aparecia.

Pues estas acabada, ¡Activo Dragón Mirror para fusionar de mi campo y cementerio a mis tres Blue Eyes y convocar a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragón!- dijo Seto mientras que el poderoso dragón aparecía -¡Ahora sacrifico a mi mejor Dragón para convocar a Blue Eyes Shining Dragón(3000-2500)!

Diablos, con ese dragón Asuka esta perdida- dijo Ed mientras que miraba como el ataque del Shining Dragón aumentaba a 4500.

No lo creas, Asuka puede soportarlo- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Confías mucho en ella, ¿Verdad?- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Ella lo vale- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

¡Increíble!- dijo Atem mientras que Anzu asentía.

¡Shining ataca!- dijo Seto, pero Asuka activo una carta.

¡Book of Moon!- dijo Asuka mientras que se activaba la carta de magia rápida.

Je, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que yo elijo que cartas de magia, trampa y monstruo afectan a mi dragón?- dijo Seto sonriendo, pero Asuka le sonrío.

No es para tu dragón, ¡Con Book of Moon pondré a Cyber Blader boca abajo y gracias a su efecto, al haber un solo monstruo en el campo de mi oponente no puede ser destruida en batalla, y como esta en modo de defensa no perderé puntos de vida!- dijo Asuka mientras que ambos monstruos se estrellaban.

¡Wow, esa chica es increíble!- dijo Atem sonriendo.

¡Bien Asuka!- dijo Juudai, Asuka le miro y le guiño el ojo, lo que hizo que Juudai se sonrojase.

Termino mi turno- dijo Seto sonriendo –"Es bastante buena, veo que hacen un buen trabajo en la academia"

Bien señor Kaiba, esto a terminado- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Seto le miro extrañado -¡Activo mi carta de trampa Call of Haunted y convoco a Cyber TuTu (1000-800) al campo!

¡Bien, gracias ella ganara!- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Yugi le miro extrañado.

Eh, ya llevo un rato sin practicar duelo de monstruos, así que, ¿Qué hace exactamente Cyber TuTu?- dijo Yugi algo apenado.

Si todos los monstruos del oponente son más fuertes que ella, puede atacar a los puntos de vida directamente- dijo Ed sonriendo.

Fue un buen duelo, ¡Cyber TuTu ataca!- dijo Asuka mientras que su monstruo atacaba a Seto directamente y reducía sus puntos de vida a 0.

¡Bien hecho Asuka!- dijo Juudai mientras que corría a ella.

Fue un buen duelo señorita Tenjyoin, creo que la subestime... por cierto, creo que le encargare a Sameshima que le aumente algunos puntos en su calificación final- dijo Seto con una sonrisa.

Asuka abrazo a Juudai y no pudo evitar darle un beso, estaba alegre, pues no todos los días derrotas a Seto Kaiba. Yugi estaba sonriendo y se acerco a ellos junto con Anzu y Atem.

Fue un buen duelo... sabes Kaiba, creo que ya estoy inspirado para tener un duelo- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Seto sonrió, pero de pronto algo le vino a la mente.

Sabes, tengo una mejor idea... ¿Por qué no enfrentas a Juudai? Quisiera ver si es cierto que es tan bueno como me ha informado el director Sameshima- dijo Seto, Juudai solo se señalo.

¿En serio creen que soy bueno? ¡Je que gran honor!- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Bueno, creo que sería interesante- dijo Yugi sonriendo -¿Qué dices?

¡Acepto!- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Asuka se quito el Duel Disc y se lo paso a Juudai mientras que un empleado de Seto le daba uno a Yugi.

¡Suerte a ambos!- dijo Anzu, Atem solo les miro.

Eh... mami, eh... ese señor... ¿Papá? ¿Es fuerte?- preguntó Atem con algo de timidez.

Él era el rey de los duelos- dijo Anzu sonriendo, Atem sonrió mientras que los veía a ambos emocionado.

¿Listo?- dijo Yugi mientras que sacaba un deck de su bolsillo y lo colocaba en su duel disc.

Completamente- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

¡Tu puedes Yuki!- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

¡Vamos amigo!- dijo Ed sonriendo, aunque algo celoso de no ser el quien combatiera.

¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Continuara.

Bueno, el final del capitulo, Yugi y Anzu se reencontrarón y como notaran, el pequeño Atem no parece creer que es su padre, en fin, espero que les halla gustado el duelo de Asuka y Seto, eh, elegí que ganara Asuka por que por motivos evidentes, ya casi todos conocen el deck de Seto, mientras que él, nunca se había enfrentado a la Reina de Obelisco, además, viendo la manera de pelear que tiene ella, si es creíble que pueda derrotarle, recuerden que no todo es poder de ataque, sino que también debe de haber estrategia.

Ya falta poco para que termine este fic, en el siguiente capitulo Juudai contra Yugi, espero que les agrade.

DREIGNUS: Je, si, la obsesión de Seto, eso da un excelente material para comedias, de Asuka y Juudai, bueno, si uno analiza a Juudai, sé ve a leguas que en asuntos del corazón es bastante despistado, así que es obvio que Asuka sea la que dirija todo, gracias por el review.

AomeHb: Aquí esta el reencuentro, aunque no soy muy bueno para lo romántico, je, espero que te haya gustado.

Raistlin: Bueno, aquí esta el duelo de Asuka y Seto, además del reencuentro de Anzu y Yugi, espero que te haya gustado, y con respecto a Juudai y Asuka, bueno, tratare de ahondar un poco más.


	11. Chapter 11

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Capitulo 10: Duelo del destino... Yugi vs Juudai.

¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos a la vez.

Bien, ¡Convoco a Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600-1400) en modo de ataque! Además coloco dos cartas más boca abajo- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

¡Convoco a Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600-1000) y activo su efecto, al quitarle el contador que tiene para destruir una de tus cartas boca abajo!- dijo Yugi mientras que se destruía la carta Hero Barrier.

Bueno, pero nuestros monstruos tienen el mismo nivel de ataque, ¿Qué harás?- dijo Juudai emocionado, Yugi sonrío.

Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Bien, ¡Convoco a Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500-1600)! ¡Y equipo a Sparkman con Spark Blaster y coloco a Breaker en modo de defensa!- dijo Juudai mientras que el monstruo de Yugi cambiaba de posición -¡Sparkman ataca a Breaker!- dijo Juudai mientras que el monstruo de Yugi era destruido -¡Wildheart ataca!

¡Activo Call of Haunted para convocar a Breaker de mi cementerio!- dijo Yugi mientras que su monstruo era renacido y el monstruo de Juudai detenía su ataque.

Bien, usare mis dos ultimas ráfagas para colocar a mis dos monstruos en defensa, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Juudai mientras que sus monstruos se colocaban en defensa.

Vaya, empezaron duro- dijo Ed mientras que miraba como Yugi y Juudai se miraban sonriendo.

¡Vamos Yugi adelante!- dijo Anzu alegre.

¡Yuki no te rindas!- dijo Asuka mientras que vitoreaba.

Hum, bueno, hasta el momento no he visto nada muy bueno, pero a ver que pasa- dijo Seto mientras que sonreía.

¡Breaker ataca a Sparkman! ¡Además, activo mi carta Magician Spellcircle para que ambos convoquemos de nuestro Deck a un monstruo tipo Mago con menos de 2000 de ataque en modo de ataque!- dijo Yugi mientras que activaba su carta.

¡Rayos, Juudai solo posee una Magician of Faith (300-200) en su deck!- dijo Ed molesto.

¡Convoco a la Dark Magician Girl (2000-1700)1- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Bien, yo convocare a Magician of Faith- dijo Juudai.

Entonces ¡Breaker continua tu ataque!- dijo Yugi mientras que Sparkman era destruido -¡Dark Magician Girl destruye a Magician of Faith!

¡Activo mi carta de Trampa Hero Spirit!- dijo Juudai sonriendo -¡Y ella hace que cuando un Héroe Elemental es destruido el daño de batalla de un monstruo se vuelve 0!- dijo Juudai mientras que la maga de la fe era destruida pero sus puntos quedaban intactos -¡Además activo mi carta Hero Call y convoco a Elemental Hero Avian (1000-1000) en modo de ataque!

Bien jugado, termino mi turno- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

¡Bien! ¡Eso fue pasmoso!- dijo Atem sonriendo, Anzu asintió.

Bueno, sabes, es bueno que te hayas quedado con esos dos monstruos- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Yugi le miro extrañado -¡Activo Polimerization para fusionar a Elemental Hero Avian y Elemental Hero Burstiniatrix y convocar a Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100-1200)! ¡Flamewingman ataca a la Dark Magician Girl!- dijo Juudai mientras que la Dark Magician era destruida y los puntos de Yugi bajaban a 1900.

Oye mama, ¿No que era fuerte?- dijo Atem señalando a Yugi quien solo se cayo de la impresión mientras que Anzu solo se reía levemente.

Je, veo que el asunto se pone candente, pongo una carta boca abajo y termino- dijo Juudai.

Bien, activo Gracefull Chariti para tomar tres cartas y tirar dos, luego activo Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas mas, ¡Ahora activo Monster Reborn para renacer a mi Dark Magician Girl! ¡Y activo mi carta Sage Stone para convocar a mi Dark Magician de mi deck, pero no solo eso, activo Dedication of Ligth and Dark sacrificando a mi Dark Magician y Convoco a mi Drak Magician of Black Chaos(2800-2500)!- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

¡Increíble! ¡No podía esperar menos del gran Yugi!- dijo Juudai asombrado.

¡WOW!- dijo Atem sorprendido.

Ese Yugi ya empezó a sacar la artillería pesada- dijo Seto sonriendo.

¡Animo Yuki, si le ganas te daré un gran "Premio" esta noche!- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Juudai solo se sonrojo.

Bien y por el efecto de mi mago podré recuperar una magia de mi cementerio y elijo Pot of Greed, y la activo, ¡Remuevo a Kuribo y a Magician of Faith de mi cementerio para convocar a Black Luster Soldier Enjoy the Begining(3000-2500)!- dijo Yugi, Juudai le miro asombrado mientras que Ed les miraba con preocupación.

"Rayos, ahora Yugi tiene toda la ventaja, y por desgracia recuerdo que Juudai saco Mirror Force de su deck hace unos días, lo va a masacrar en este turno"- pensó Ed preocupado.

¡Ataca Black Luster a su Elemental Hero Flamewingman!- dijo Yugi mientras que el monstruo de Juudai era destruido y sus puntos de vida bajaban a 3100 -¡Ahora por el efecto de mi Black luster puedo atacar de nuevo y ataco a tu Wildheart!- dijo Yugi.

¡Activo mi carta de trampa Drining Shield! ¡Con ella niego tu ataque e incremento mis puntos de vida en la cantidad igual al ataque de tu monstruo!- dijo Juudai mientras que sus puntos subían a 6100.

¡Bien, pero aun puedo destruir a Wildheart con ayuda de mi Dark Magician Girl!- dijo Yugi mientras que los puntos de vida de Juudai bajaban a 5300 -¡Dark Magician of Black Chaos ataca directo a sus puntos!- dijo Yugi mientras que los puntos de Juudai se reducían a 2500.

Bien, ¡Este es el mejor duelo que halla tenido!- dijo Juudai emocionado, Seto y los demás (excepto Asuka y Ed) le miraron extrañados.

¿Por qué se alegra? Ya no tiene monstruos y aunque tiene la ventaja en puntos de vida jamas podrá derrotar a Yugi con los monstruos que tiene ahora- dijo Seto extrañado.

Eso no es cierto, Yuki a salido airoso de duelos tan duros como este, yo creo en él y sé que podrá salir adelante- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Anzu le miro con una sonrisa.

¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?- dijo Anzu, Asuka solo asintió algo sonrojada.

Esperen, ahora es la hora de que Juudai muestre sus mejores armas- dijo Ed sonriendo.

¡Activo Fake Hero para convocar a Elemental Hero Neos(2500-2000)! ¡Y convoco a Neo Space Black Panter(1000-800)! ¡Además activo mi carta de campo Neo Spacian!- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Yugi le miro con sorpresa -¡Ahora activo la fusión de contacto en mis dos monstruos y al regresarlos a mi deck puedó convocar a Elemental Hero Black Neos(2500-2000) pero eso no es todo, gracias a mi carta de campo gana 500 puntos de ataque extra!

Aun así, no es suficiente, puede derrotar a la Dark Magian Girl o al Dark Magician of Black Chaos, pero el Black Luster Soldier lo pondrá en problemas- dijo Seto, pero Ed sonrió.

Yo no lo creo... es más, creo que Juudai ya gano este duelo- dijo Ed, Seto y los demás le miraron extrañados.

¡Bien, por el efecto de mi monstruo designo a tu Black Luster Soldier y le quitare su efecto, además, activo Pot of Greed y ataco a tu Dark Magician of Black Chaos!- dijo Juudai mientras que los puntos de Yugi bajaban a 1700 –Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Mama, son increíbles- dijo Atem sonriendo, Anzu asintió.

Debes de estar muy orgullosa de él- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

Si, sé que él puede ganar aun- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

Juudai, tienes razón, este es uno de los duelos más entretenidos que he tenido en toda mi vida, pero no será eterno- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Juudai sonrío también mientras que el Winged Kuriboh aparecía a su lado.

¿Listo Aibo?- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

¡Kuri!- dijo el Kuriboh.

¡Activo monster Reborn para convocar a mi Dark Magician! ¡Ahora sacrifico a mis dos magos para convocar al Hechicero de la Magia Oscura(3200-2800)!- dijo Yugi, todos se asombraron.

¡Vaya, con eso Juudai no tendrá oportunidad!- dijo Seto emocionado.

Oh no, ese monstruo puede negar las trampas que quiera, si destruye a Black Neos el duelo abra terminado- dijo Asuka.

¡Increíble!- dijo Atem completamente fascinado.

Eso no es todo Juudai, ¡Activo mi carta Premature Burial y a cambio de 800 puntos de vida traeré de vuelta a mi Dark Magician Girl!- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

¡Terrorífico!- dijo Juudai emocionado.

Diste una buena batalla amigo, pero se acabo- dijo Yugi sonriendo -¡Hechicero de la Magia oscura ataca a Black Neos!- dijo Yugi, pero Juudai solo sonrío.

¡Caíste! ¡Activo mi carta de magia de tiro Rápido The Flute of Sumoning Kuriboh's para convocar a mi Winged Kuriboh al campo! ¡Y no solo eso, activo mi carta de magia Trascendental Wings para que Kuriboh se convierta en Winged Kuriboh Level 10!- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

¡Lo logro!- dijo Ed sonriendo.

¡Eso es Yuki!- dijo Asuka emocionada.

Increíble... he perdido- dijo Yugi mientras que por el efecto de Kuriboh todos sus monstruos eran destruidos y sus puntos de vida bajaban a 0.

¡Bien!- dijo Asuka mientras que corría a abrazar a Juudai, quien solo se sonrojó apenado.

Lo siento, creo que me confíe demasiado- dijo Yugi mientras que Anzu le sonreía.

No importa, aun sigues siendo el mejor- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

¡Wow, eso fue genial, solo había visto al tío Seto luchando así!- dijo Atem sonriendo, Seto se les acerco.

Buen duelo Yugi, pero te recomiendo que pulas tus habilidades para nuestro duelo- dijo Seto mientras que se daba la vuelta –Estaré esperando en Kaiba Corp.

Yugi asintió mientras que sonriendo miraba como Asuka y Juudai no pudieron evitar empezar a besarse.

Oigan, tengan compasión, no coman frente a los hambrientos- dijo Ed riendo. Ambos se separaron sonrojados.

Buen duelo Yuki Juudai- dijo Yugi dándole la mano.

No, no es nada, es más yo debería de agradecerle por aceptar luchar conmigo- dijo Juudai apenado.

Espero que puedas darme la revancha algún día- dijo Yugi sonriendo mientras que le daba la mano.

No lo dudes- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Seto les miro con calma mientras que se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la salida.

No lo olvides Yugi, aun tenemos un duelo pendiente, pero por ahora dejare que recuperes algo de tiempo perdido, hasta luego- dijo Seto mientras que salía del lugar.

Gracias- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Anzu y Atem solo le miraron.

Eh, creo que mejor los dejamos solos, creo que tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar- dijo Ed sonriendo.

Gracias chicos, han sido de una gran ayuda- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

No se preocupe... y suerte- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

¡Hasta luego!- dijo Juudai mientras que junto con Asuka y Ed salía del lugar.

Son unas buenas personas- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Anzu apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

Si es cierto, aunque... creo que tenía que decirles algo importante- dijo Anzu con duda.

Mami, señor pandillero que dice ser mi padre, tengo hambre- dijo Atem, Anzu solo sonrío.

Creo que me va a costar trabajo, ¿Verdad?- dijo Yugi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Vamos, conozco un buen lugar- dijo Anzu mientras que los tres salían.

Ed se despidió de Asuka y Juudai en el camino y se dirigió a quien sabe donde, por lo que ambos decidieron ir a pasear a la playa. Una vez ahí, se sentaron en la costa mientras que miraban la luna.

Sabes... me alegra que todo vaya bien entre ellos- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

Lo mismo digo- dijo Juudai sonriendo, mas de pronto su sonrisa se volvió algo maliciosa –Y bueno, ¿Cuál era mi premio por ganar?- dijo Juudai con malicia, Asuka se sonrojo levemente.

Bueno, creo que ya lo sabes- dijo Asuka mientras que se le acercaba.

Oh, creo que no, pero sería una buena idea que me lo recordases- dijo Juudai mientras que lentamente la besaba.

Je, creo que he creado un monstruo- dijo Asuka sonriendo continuando con los besos.

Ambos entonces se recostaron en la arena y empezaron a demostrarse su afecto con la luna como testigo.

Continuara.

Bueno, aquí un capitulo más, disculpen la tardanza pero el trabajo me ahorca el tiempo, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y lamento decir que pronto terminara este fic, a lo sumo le quedan dos capítulos, aunque tratare de hacerlos amenos.

DREIGNUS: Que bueno que te haya gustado, je, lo de Atem ya lo había pensado, y es que con las fachas con las que anda Yugi... bueno pues cualquiera pensaría mal, con lo de Seto, por un momento pense ponerlo alocado por perder, pero luego pensé que después de tantos años habría madurado, y bueno, pues perdió Yugi, la verdad es que eso es lo que ya tenía planeado que pasara, espero que te halla gustado.

AomeHB: Je, disculpa la falta de miel, pero es que no se me ocurrió nada, pero bueno, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo, en los últimos tratare de meter un poco más de ellos.

Kain Dark Label: Je, gracias por el apoyo, y como vez, ganaron lo Héroes, aunque a decir verdad, gano Kuriboh, je, Yugi vencido por la misma carta que regalo, pero bueno, al menos espero que me halla quedado bien, suerte.


	12. Chapter 12

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Capitulo 11: De vuelta a la academia.

Los días pasaron de manera tranquila, claro que cuando Fubuki y los demás se enteraron del noviazgo de Asuka y Juudai no pudieron evitar fastidiarles de cuando en cuando... hasta que llego el día del inevitable regreso a la Academia.

¡Todos listos!- dijo Fubuki sonriendo mientras que el resto del grupo asentía sonriendo, Juudai y Asuka se sentaban juntos en una gran Van que Fubuki había rentado para ir al aeropuerto.

Fue un gran viaje- dijo Juudai sonriendo mientras que Asuka asintió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Juudai.

Si, lastima que no durase un poco más- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

Bueno, pero no tienen de que quejarse, al menos la pasaron bien, ¿No?- dijo Misawa mirándoles de reojo, Juudai y Asuka solo sonrieron apenados, Fubuki sonrío mientras que ponía en marcha la Van.

Oigan, escuche que el próximo mes, el gran Yugi Motou se presentara en la Academia para un duelo especial con Seto Kaiba- dijo Fubuki, Asuka asintió.

¡Pues ardo en deseos de ver ese duelo!- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Será algo bastante espectacular- dijo Junko sonriendo, Momoe asintió.

Aunque ustedes dos no tendrán queja, pues al menos se han dado el lujo de poder enfrentar y derrotar a dos de los mejores duelistas de todos los tiempos- dijo Momoe sonriendo.

Bueno, creo que tuvimos suerte- dijo Asuka sonriendo apenada, pero Juudai solo sonrío.

Aun con ella, al menos hicimos un buen recuerdo- dijo Juudai.

Si, e imagínense el asombro de todos en la academia cuando se enteren de que ambos ahora ya son novios- dijo Junko sonriendo.

Ja, creo que a Manjyome le va a dar el patatus apenas lo digan- dijo Fubuki recordando los intentos de Manjyome por lograr que Asuka saliera con él.

Pero a los demás les va a encantar la noticia- dijo Misawa sonriendo –Aunque Sho y Kensan se vayan a sentir algo desplazados.

¡Anden pero que cosas dicen!- dijeron ambos apenados.

El grupo siguió riendo mientras que se dirigían al aeropuerto.

Una vez allí, Juudai se sorprendió de ver a Ed, a Anzu, Yugi y al pequeño Atem en el lugar.

¡Hey que sorpresa!- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

Anzu, Yugi, no esperábamos verlos por aquí- dijo Asuka sorprendida.

Bueno, Ed nos comento que hoy volvían a la Academia, así que quisimos pasar a despedirnos y a agradecerles por todo- dijo Anzu con una sonrisa.

Si, creo que no habría salido todo también si ustedes no nos hubieran echado la mano- dijo Yugi apenado, Atem solo le tiro de la ropa.

Eh... vaga... papá... este, ¿En qué les ayudaron?- preguntó Atem extrañado, Anzu y Yugi solo le miraron con una sonrisa.

Ya lo sabrás en su momento hijo- dijo Anzu con calma.

Bueno, aun así, creo que los volveremos a ver- dijo Juudai sonriendo.

De eso puedes estar seguro, recuerda que el próximo mes será la revancha de Yugi y Seto Kaiba- dijo Ed sonriendo.

Si, ya lo había olvidado- dijo Yugi apenado, Atem solo frunció el ceño.

Ha veces pienso que mami debió de casarse con el tío Seto- dijo Atem en voz baja, aunque Yugi alcanzo a escucharle y solo sé cayo de bruces.

"En serio que voy a vérmelas muy negras para ganarme a Atem"- pensó Yugi mientras que sonreía con pena.

Bueno, esperamos verlos pronto- dijo Asuka mientras que le estrechaba la mano a Anzu.

Lo mismo decimos- dijo Yugi estrechando la mano de Juudai. En eso Fubuki se les acerco mientras que comía algunas papas a la francesa bañadas en queso.

Hey chicos... nuestro vuelo ya va a salir- dijo Fubuki acercándoseles, pero aunque Juudai asintió, por algún motivo Asuka sintió nauseas al ver las papas, y no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca para evitar vomitar su desayuno, aunque tuvo que ir de inmediato al baño ante las miradas extrañadas de todos.

¿Asuka?- dijo Juudai mientras que iba tras ella.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Atem extrañado.

Sepa- dijo Fubuki mientras que seguía comiendo

En la puerta de los sanitarios femeninos.

¡Asuka! ¿Estas bien?- dijo Juudai preocupado, cuando la puerta se abrió, Asuka salió, sonreía levemente mientras que mantenía una mano en su estomago.

Vaya espectáculo verdad, si, estoy bien, creo que me cayó un poco mal la comida- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Juudai le miro con preocupación.

Creo que sería bueno que vieras a un medico- dijo Juudai preocupado.

No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me cae mal el desayuno, pero para que no te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a la Academia veré a uno de los médicos- dijo Asuka.

Bien- dijo Juudai sonriendo, Asuka le correspondió a la sonrisa, pero detuvo a Juudai cuando se le acercaba para besarla -¿Qué pasa?

No creo que sea una buena idea, más después de haber recordado todo lo que desayune- dijo Asuka apenada, Juudai sonrió apenado mientras que ambos solo empezaron a reírse.

Después del pequeño incidente, el grupo subió al avión y con la promesa de charlar nuevamente con Anzu y Yugi en cuanto fuera la revancha (además de que Anzu le dijo a Asuka que no dudara en llamarla si es que tenía algún problema), partieron de regreso a la Academia.

Ahora bien, aunque Asuka le había prometido a Juudai ir a ver a algún doctor, pues no todo sale como lo planeas, y es que el hecho de haberse divertido tanto en vacaciones, hizo que por primera vez en su vida, Asuka se hubiese tenido que apresurar a terminar con los deberes escolares (algo común en Juudai y en Fubuki pero no en ella), por lo que no pudo acudir.

Algo que también influyo fue el hecho de que, tal y como había dicho Momoe, la noticia de su noviazgo con Juudai se había esparcido como reguero de pólvora en la academia, evidentemente los mas afectados fueron Manjyome y Sho, puesto que Kensan lo tomo de una manera más correcta (osease, preguntándole a Juudai que tanto había avanzado y además de muchas clases de preguntas indiscretas) y así fue pasando el tiempo, más, Asuka no pudo evitar sentirse algo extraña, mareos, nauseas, vómitos... pero el acabose vino siendo al darse cuenta de que su periodo se había retrasado, lo que le hizo empezar a atar cabos, por lo que tomo el teléfono y marco un numero.

"¿Bueno?"- dijo una somnolienta voz femenina.

EH, Anzu, soy Asuka Tenjyoin, ¿Te desperté?- dijo Asuka apenada al ver que eran las 3 de la mañana.

"No hay problema, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Anzu extrañada.

Eh... este... pues... mira, eh- Asuka empezó a balbucear, Anzu solo escuchaba extrañada

"¡Hey tranquila! ¡Toma aire!"- dijo Anzu, Asuka suspiro.

Creo que estoy embarazada- dijo Asuka de un jalón, Anzu solo suspiro.

"¿Has presentado algún síntoma?"- dijo Anzu, Asuka le comento todo lo que había pasado, Anzu solo volvió a suspirar –"Asuka, me imagino que aquella vez en la fiesta no fue la única que hicieron algo ¿Verdad?"- preguntó Anzu, Asuka solo se sonrojo.

Bueno, pues... si fueron varias veces- dijo Asuka apenada.

"¿No usaron protección?"- preguntó Anzu.

Es que nos dejamos llevar- dijo Asuka apenada, Anzu suspiro de nueva cuenta.

"Bueno, mira, por suerte Yugi y yo vamos a ir a la Academia para su revancha con Seto en un par de días, yo me adelantare para acompañarte a un ginecólogo, de todos modos, y si tus sospechas son ciertas, será mejor que pienses en la manera en la que se lo dirás a Juudai"- dijo Anzu.

Si, lo haré, gracias- dijo Asuka con algo de más calma.

"No hay por que"- dijo Anzu mientras que colgaba.

Continuara.

Bueno, uno más, ya me había tardado, aunque no me quedo como quería, yo quería meter a Johan Andersen y a Rei Saotome, pero mi bloqueo me impidió encontrar una manera de meterlos a la historia. Espero les agrade, y pues por desgracia, ya se viene el gran final. Espérenlo.


	13. Chapter 13

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Capitulo 12: Consecuencias

Asuka estaba algo asustada, miraba de reojo el helipuerto mientras que esperaba a que llegara Anzu a la academia, mentalmente deseaba que no fuera más que un susto, un pequeño retraso, pero interiormente se decía que no era posible y que si estaba embarazada.

Ha, ¿Qué es lo que haré?- dijo Asuka para sí mientras que suspiraba.

¿Hacer con que Asuka senpai?- pregunto Kensan mientras que se acercaba.

¡Ah! ¡Kensan! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Asuka con nervios, Tyrano Kensan solo le miro extrañado.

Vengo a recoger unas cosas que dejo Juudai san, ¿Qué hay contigo?- preguntó Kensan con curiosidad.

Eh, ah, yo, yo, estoy esperando a una amiga que viene de visita a la Academia- dijo Asuka con nerviosismo.

Ah vaya, si es así no hay problema- dijo Kensan sonriendo mientras que se daba la vuelta -¡Nos vemos luego Asuka senpai!- dijo Kensan mientras que se marchaba.

Bueno, al menos me creyó- dijo Asuka suspirando, en ese momento escucho el sonido de unas aspas, Asuka sonrío mientras que veía al helicóptero bajar.

Anzu bajo del vehículo una vez que este se detuvo y alegremente fue a saludar a Asuka.

Bien, ya estoy aquí, creo que no debemos de perder el tiempo e ir de inmediato a hacerte las pruebas- dijo Anzu con calma, Asuka le miro apenada.

Si, eh, ¿Dónde esta Atem?- dijo Asuka mientras que miraba el helicóptero partir.

Ah, él se quedo con Yugi, sabes, ambos deben de empezar a entenderse mejor- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

Bueno, por la manera en la que se llevaban la última vez... –dijo Asuka apenada.

Je, si, espero que esta semana solos les ayude a entenderse mejor- dijo Anzu mientras que recordaba que es lo que había pasado antes de ir a la academia.

FLASHBACK.

¿En serio no puedo ir contigo mamí?- dijo Atem con tristeza.

No te preocupes hijo, te quedaras con tu padre, chance y así se conocen mejor y por fin se vuelven buenos amigos- dijo Anzu sonriendo, Yugi asintió, a lo que Atem frunció el ceño.

Pero mami, ¿Qué tal si me hace algo? Es que con las fachas que se carga... ¿Qué tal si termino vendido en trocitos para viejos magnates estadounidenses? ¿O si me da en adopción a otra familia a cambio de mucho dinero?- dijo Atem , Anzu y Yugi solo le miraron con cara de circunstancias.

¿De donde sacaste esas ideas?- dijo Anzu con enfado mientras que Yugi solo palidecía.

Del tío Seto- dijo Atem con naturalidad, Anzu solo golpeo la frente mientras que suspiraba.

Ese Seto, nunca cambia, tendré que hablar muy seriamente con él- dijo Anzu, mientras que Yugi sonreía con pena.

Bueno, al menos podrás hacerlo pronto, en fin, cuídate, te veremos en unos días- dijo Yugi apenado.

Si... y espero que le des una buena lección por andarle enseñando esas cosas a nuestro hijo- dijo Anzu mientras que se acercaba para besarlo... hasta que una mano les interrumpió.

Ejem, miren, ya es tarde y debes de irte mami, además, no sabes si se lava la boca, ¿Qué tal si te contagia alguna infección bucal?- dijo Atem, ambos solo se miraron con pena.

En serio que será muy difícil ganármelo- dijo Yugi para si.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Vaya, el pequeño Atem es muy suspicaz- dijo Asuka conteniendo la risa, Anzu solo sonrío.

Si, y apenas volvamos del doctor tendré una pequeña "Platica" de negocios con el- dijo Anzu recordando que Seto estaba en la academia organizando todo para su revancha con Yugi, Asuka solo sonrío apenada.

Ah, sí, claro- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Anzu mientras que ambas partían.

En otro lado, Judai se encontraba mirando el cielo al lado de la costa, el espirito del Winged Kuriboh se encontraba a su lado junto con los Neo Spacian.

¿Sabes Aibo? Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirme tan feliz- dijo Judai sonriendo.

"Judai sama, hay algo que nos preocupa"- dijo Aqua Dolphin.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Judai extrañado.

"Bueno, es que verá... hemos visto como ha avanzado su relación con la señorita Asuka y..."- dijo Aqua Dolphin apenado, pero Black Panther solo suspiro.

"Anda, que hemos visto que se la pasaban tronando el catre a cada rato, y lo peor es que jamás usaron protección"- dijo Black Panther enfadado.

¿Tronar el catre? ¿Protección de que hablan?-dijo Judai confundido, a lo que los monstruos solo le miraron con pena.

"Lo que Panther esta tratando de decir, es que nunca usaron condón o pastillas anticonceptivas. Por lo que le preocupa lo que pueda pasar"- dijo Flame Scarab con calma, Judai se sonrojo levemente, aunque por primera vez empezó a procesar lo que los monstruos decían.

Bueno... a lo mejor y tengo suerte y no pasa nada- dijo Judai sonriendo con algo de nervios, los monstruos solo le miraron con pena.

"Eso esperamos"- dijo Aqua Dolphin.

"Kuri"- dijo el Kuriboh.

Así paso el resto del día, Judai se la paso paseando en el bosque, mientras que Asuka y Anzu fueron al doctor.

Volviendo con ellas.

Bien señorita Tenjyoin, ya tenemos los resultados de sus pruebas- dijo el doctor con calma, Asuka se estremeció levemente, Anzu lo noto y entonces le paso el brazo por sobre los hombros.

Tranquila, ya veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo Anzu sonriéndole.

¿Y como salió doctor?- dijo Asuka nerviosa, el doctor le miro con seriedad mientras que le daba una rápida lectura sus papeles, entonces sonrió.

No sé si felicitarte o regañarte muchacha, aunque espero que hagas lo correcto –dijo el doctor, Asuka solo sudo frío –Estas embarazada.

Decir que palideció era decir poco, Asuka solo abrió enormemente los ojos mientras que su boca quedaba totalmente abierta, si bien ya lo había pensado, saber que era cierto le sorprendió enormemente.

Asuka ¿Estas bien?- dijo Anzu preocupada, ella sabía lo que era tener un bebe a una edad joven y sabía que podrían haber problemas, aunque.

¿En serio? ¿No me miente? ¿En serio?- dijo Asuka mientras que sonreía y unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, Anzu sonrío.

Si jovencita, aparte de eso, estas completamente sana, aunque debes de tener los cuidados comunes del embarazo- dijo el doctor, Asuka asintió mientras que empezaba a llorar con alegría, Anzu le abrazo.

Tranquila, sé que estas feliz, pero... hay que decírselo a Judai- dijo Anzu, Asuka asintió mientras que se secaba las lagrimas.

Si, aunque me da algo de miedo, sé que es un buen chico, pero no quiero ni pensar en como lo tomara- dijo Asuka apenada, Anzu solo sonrió.

No temas, ya verás que todo se solucionara- dijo Anzu sonriéndole.

En el dormitorio de Osiris.

¿Por qué las clases de Chronos son tan aburridas? Ha, como extraño las vacaciones- dijo Judai suspirando.

Ja, aun no sé como alguien tan perezoso como tú logro salir con Tenjyoin san- dijo Manjyome enfadado mientras que entraba al cuarto junto con los demás.

¡Hey Aniki!- dijo Kensan sonriendo.

Aniki, veo que aun no has hecho los deberes- dijo Sho algo molesto.

Anda Sho, cálmate, además, aun tengo bastante tiempo, ¿Para cuando era ese ensayo?- dijo Judai con calma.

Para hoy hace tres horas- dijo Sho frunciendo el ceño.

¡Anda que creo que se me paso el tiempo!- dijo Judai riéndose.

Aniki, ya sé que te la pasas pensando en Asuka Sempai todo el tiempo, pero creo que no debes de descuidar las tareas- dijo Kensan con calma.

Bah, aun así lo seguiría haciendo, si ya sabes que es un desobligado- dijo Manjyome, Judai solo sonrío apenado.

En eso, Asuka entro al cuarto junto con Anzu, por lo que los chicos las vieron extrañados... y uno que otro embobados.

Ah, Yuki, eh, eh, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Asuka con nervios, Judai le miro extrañado.

¿Pasa algo Asuka?- dijo Judai, Asuka solo suspiro.

Se podría decir, anda ven conmigo- dijo Asuka.

Hey, no es ella Anzu Mazaki,- dijo Kensan con sorpresa.

Si, y es tan hermosa como en las fotos- dijo Sho con los ojos como corazones.

Bueno en eso tienes razón- dijo Manjyome con un leve sonrojo.

He, gracias chicos- dijo Anzu apenada, Judai bajo de la cama y se dirigió a ellas.

Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Judai ya preocupado.

Eh, vamos a un lugar más privado- dijo Asuka mientras que le tomaba la mano y ambos salían ante las miradas extrañadas de los demás.

Suerte- dijo Anzu con calma.

¿Y ahora?- dijo Kensan extrañado.

Quien sabe, a lo mejor y Judai tiene problemas- dijo Manjyome sonriendo.

Anden chicos, no es nada de eso- dijo Anzu, los tres le miraron.

Bueno, eh, señorita Mazaki, ¿Cómo esta el gran Yugi?- dijo Kensan sonriendo.

Si, ya espero ver el gran duelo de revancha entre el y Seto Kaiba- dijo Sho sonriendo, Anzu les sonrío provocando que los tres se sonrojaran.

Bueno, sé que será algo muy entretenido, y sé que Yugi no los decepcionara... –dijo Anzu, en ese momento un grito les llamo la atención.

¡QUÉ!- fue lo que se escucho a lo lejos, Anzu solo suspiro mientras que los chicos salían corriendo del cuarto exactamente para ver a un Judai desplomado en el suelo y a Asuka tratando de reanimarle.

¡Aniki! ¡Que te pasa!- dijo Sho alarmado.

Tenjyoin kun, ¿Qué le paso a este zoquete?- dijo Manjyome con curiosidad, Asuka solo les sonrío con dificultad.

Así es difícil saber si lo tomo mal o bien- dijo Anzu mientras que se acercaba a ellos.

¿Tomarlo bien? ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Kensan extrañado.

Eh, ah, bueno- dijo Asuka balbuceando cuando Judai se levanto de golpe asustándola -¡Yuki!

Asuka... ¿Es cierto lo que me dices?- dijo Judai con seriedad, ella asintió algo temerosa, los demás solo miraban expectantes, Anzu de pronto temió lo peor... Hasta que Judai sujeto a Asuka y empezó a dar de vueltas riendo.

¡Judai!- dijo Asuka sorprendida.

¿Y ahora? ¿Nos perdimos de algo?- dijo Manjyome extrañado, Anzu solo sonrío alegre.

Felicidades- dijo Anzu sonriéndoles pese a la mirada de extrañeza de los demás.

Yuki... sabes, por un momento pensé que te enfadarías- dijo Asuka con timidez.

¿Y por que habría de enfadarme? Recuerda que esto lo hicimos ambos... aunque me asusta un poco, pero se que saldremos adelante- dijo Judai sonriendo, Asuka solo derramo algunas lagrimas a causa de su alegría.

Bien... ¡Alguien podría decirnos de que diablos hablan!- dijo Manjyome enfurecido.

Tranquilo Manjyome sempai, de seguro es algo bueno ya que están tan contentos- dijo Kensan con pena.

¡Ah chicos perdonen! ¡No los había notado!- dijo Judai sonriéndoles.

¡No es par que te pongas tan contento!- dijeron Sho y Manjyome a la vez.

Si... eh, pues no se como decirles esto pero, yo... estoy embarazada- dijo Asuka con algo de timidez... sobra decir que el trío casi sufre un infarto.

Asuka... san... embarazada- dijo Sho con sorpresa.

Si, y yo soy el padre- dijo Judai sonriendo.

Asuka... embarazada... y de un vulgar Osiris... –decía Manjyome mientras que un aura azul le cubría.

Vaya, eso quiere decir que se comieron la torta antes del recreo, pero sabes Aniki, me han decepcionado un poco, ¿Qué acaso no tomaban en cuenta las clases sobre sexualidad?- dijo Kensan de forma reprobatoria, ambos bajaron la cabeza apenados –Bueno, que se le puede hacer, aunque...

Creo saber que vas a decir... deben de hablarlo lo más pronto posible con sus padres- dijo Anzu con calma, Asuka y Judai se estremecieron.

Eh Asuka- dijo Judai con algo de temor.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Asuka.

Eh... ¿Crees que Fubuki me vaya a linchar por esto?- dijo Judai con miedo, Asuka sonrió levemente.

Bueno, es cierto que es muy abierto, pero también es algo celoso, así que creo que te golpeara un poco- dijo Asuka con calma, Judai solo sudo frío, pero Asuka solo sonrió –Tranquilo, era broma... aunque me preocupan mis padres.

¿Qué acaso son muy tradicionalistas?- preguntó Kensan preocupado, pero Asuka negó con la cabeza.

Al contrarió, son demasiado alocados- dijo Asuka con pena.

Bueno, si es así creo que es un problema menos- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

En realidad... ellos son los que mas me preocupan- dijo Asuka.

Bueno, no podremos solucionar nada si nos quedamos aquí, lo mejor será hablar con Fubuki de una vez- dijo Judai con decisión.

Esta bien, pero creo que primero hay que llevar a ese par al psicólogo- dijo Kensan mientras que señalaba a unos deprimidos Majyome y Sho.

"Tranquilo Aniki, ya veras que tu también encontraras a una chica"- dijo el Oyama Yellow tratando de consolar a Manjyome.

"Si Aniki, recuerda que hay muchos peces en el mar"- dijo el Oyama Black.

"Aunque quien sabe cuanto te tomara encontrar a la correcta"- dijo el Oyama Green pensativo.

Cállense- dijo Manjyome desde el suelo.

Saben, creo que habrán mas líos de los que pensé- dijo Judai mientras que Asuka, Anzu y Kensan solo asentían.

Continuara.

Bien, un capitulo más, je, siempre me gusta poner algunos líos para los personajes, ¿qué hará Judai ahora? ¿Qué pasara cuando se enteren los padres de Asuka? ¿Y que pasara cuando en la academia se enteren de todo? Bueno, pues ya lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Por cierto, quisiera saber por medio de sus reviews si desean que escriba el duelo de Yugi y Seto solo díganlo, ya que puedo meter ese duelo como extra, aunque no influira en la historia, en fin.

El santo pegaso: Gracias por el review.

Maresk321: Bueno, sobre su futuro en la academia, tratare de plantearlo en el siguiente capitulo.

Fenrir182: Gracias por el apoyo, je, la traba aun sigue, pero espero poder superarla, ahora bien ya solo faltan un par de capítulos para el fin (no sé si uno o dos), pero espero te gusten.

KagomeHb: Bueno, la pareja la tendrá difícil, al igual que Yugi para ganarse al pequeño Atem, que solo es mal influenciado por el buen Seto, espero te agrade como va el fic.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por el apoyo, ya casi acaba y aun no sé como desenlazar la historia, en fin, ya veremos como queda, espero ver pronto actualizaciones de tus fics.

Suerte a todos y recuerden el dicho.

"Sin gorritos no hay fiesta"


	14. Chapter 14

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Capitulo 13: Afrontar.

La academia de duelos siempre se ha caracterizado por su tranquilidad.

¡QUÉ COSA DICES!

...Claro que ha veces es rota por uno que otro estropicio.

¡Anda si no es para que lo tomes así!- decía Judai corriendo mientras que Fubuki le perseguía... junto con muchos de los chicos de la academia que por casualidad pasaban por allí y habían escuchado la platica. Asuka, Anzu y Kensan corrían detrás de ellos.

¡Hermano si no es para tanto!- gritaba Asuka.

¡Si hombre! ¡Si ambos ya están bastante grandecitos!- decía Kensan.

Chicos, no creo que ayude el que lo digan así- dijo Anzu con pena.

¡Nada más deja que te agarre condenado violador, pervertido, acosador de señoritas!- gritaba Fubuki a pleno pulmón, Asuka solo le miro con pena.

¡Fue cosa del destino! ¡No tienes por que ponerte así!- gritaba Judai asustado.

¡Judai danos tu autógrafo!- gritaba alguien de Osiris.

¡Eres mi héroe condenado!- gritaba otro.

¡Como osaste mancillar la pureza de la señorita Tenjyoin, te vamos a colgar!- gritaba un Obelisck.

¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?! –gritó una voz afeminada, todos se pararon en seco.

¡Profesor Chronos! ¡Es la primera vez que me alegro de verlo!- dijo Judai mientras que se escondía detrás de Chronos y Napoleón.

Ustedes, se supone que deberían de estar en clases, así que marchando rápido- dijo Chronos, mientras que el resto de los estudiantes solo bufaban, algunos con una mirada de orgullo a Judai y otros como diciéndole "Nomás deja que te agarremos", Judai solo sudo frío, mientras que Napoleón miraba a un enfadado Fubuki mirar a Judai con ganas de destazarlo, y a Asuka junto con Anzu y Kensan solo mirar con alivió la intervención de ambos.

Bueno, creo que deberán de explicarnos muchas cosas, así que será mejor ir a la oficina- dijo Napoleón, Chronos asintió mientras que entraba al edificio de la academia seguido por Judai y los demás, Asuka solo miro a Anzu con preocupación.

Me preocupa esto, Yuki y Chronos no siempre han tenido una buena relación- dijo Asuka preocupada.

Tranquila Asuka sempai, recuerda que últimamente ya se llevan mejor- dijo Kensan, Anzu solo les miro.

Además, creo haber visto a alguien que nos podría ayudar- dijo Anzu, Kensan y Asuka le miraron con sorpresa.

¿Quién?- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Ya lo verán- dijo Anzu mientras que entraba al edificio.

Bueno, pues lo que deba de pasar, pasara, ¿Verdad?- dijo Asuka con nervios, Kensan asintió mientras que ambos entraban al lugar.

Ya en la oficina de Chronos, el grupo se encontraba en silenció, Judai de pie frente al escritorio, Fubuki sentado en un sillón crujiendo los nudillos, en otro Asuka y Kensan solo miraban la escena nerviosos. Anzu se había separado del grupo y solo les dijo que les traería ayuda.

Chronos entonces entro a la oficina seguido por Napoleón, se sentó en su escritorio y miro de manera escrutadora a los chicos, Judai solo sudo nervioso.

Bien, en vista de los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban afuera, ¿Me podrían decir que diablos pasa?- dijo Chronos molesto.

Eh, bueno, es una larga historia- dijo Judai nervioso.

Yo no tengo nada que hacer, ¿Y usted Napoleón?- dijo Chronos con calma.

No, yo tampoco- dijo este último, Judai solo les miro apenado.

He, ah, bueno... –balbuceo Judai, pero Fubuki se paro de pronto.

¡Ocurre que este pervertido, acosador de señoritas embarazo a mi dulce, tierna, hermosa e inocente hermana!- gritó Fubuki a todo pulmón, sobra decir que de no haber estado tan asombrados, el grupo de jóvenes habrían hallado bastante graciosas las caras de Chronos y Napoleón al escuchar la noticia.

Vamos hermano, no exageres- dijo Asuka apenada.

¡Senior Judai, es cierto eso!- dijo Chronos alarmado... y molesto.

Eh, pues... sí- dijo con pena.

Eso es serió muchacho, ustedes dos aun son menores de edad- dijo Napoleón algo mas comprensivo.

Chronos suspiro.

Esto es un problema realmente serio, pero creo que... –decía Chronos, pero una cantarina voz le interrumpió.

¡Como se encuentran todos!- dijo una cantarina y afeminada voz, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al hombre que entraba en la oficina junto con Anzu.

¡Señor Pegasus!- dijo Chronos con sorpresa, Pegasus les sonrío mientras que entraba al lugar.

Veo que he llegado en mal momento verdad, ah joven Judai, felicidades, me imagino que debe de hacerte muy feliz el saber que serás padre- dijo Pegasus de manera alegre, Judai solo se sonrojo mientras que Fubuki tronaba sus nudillos.

Señor Pegasus... ¿Qué hace aquí disculpe? Pensé que se tomaría un descanso de la exposición sobre las nuevas cartas de duelo- preguntó Chronos.

Bueno, vi a una conocida y decidí venir a saludarla- dijo Pegasus con calma, Anzu por lo mientras solo hizo una señal de victoria atrás de Pegasus.

¿Podemos seguir con nuestro asunto?- dijo Fubuki molesto, Pegasus solo sonrío.

Tranquilo muchacho, si no creo que sea para tanto- dijo Pegasus con calma.

¡COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO! ¡AUN SON MENORES DE EDAD!- dijo Fubuki furico, Asuka solo le miro preocupada.

Hermano... –dijo Asuka.

Eso no es un verdadero problema. Al menos no para el joven Judai- dijo Pegasus tranquilo.

Eh, ¿A que se refiere señor Pegasus?- preguntó Chronos extrañado.

Si, además, recuerde que ambos deben de recibir una sanción, además de que debemos de notificar a sus padres- dijo Napoleón serio.

Bueno, Judai boy, ¿Qué sueñas a futuro?- preguntó Pegasus de pronto.

¿He? Bueno... me gustaría ser desarrollador de nuevas cartas y sistemas del Duelo de Monstruos- dijo Judai extrañado por el giro de la conversación.

Bien, ¡Pues asunto arreglado! ¡Te otorgare una beca y cuando acabes la Academia un empleo en Ilusiones Industriales para que puedas sostenerte a ti y a tu familia! Por cierto, Asuka san, ¿Y usted?- preguntó Pegasus con calma, ante las miradas de asombro de todos.

Pues... Duelista profesional y... diseñadora de equipos holográficos- dijo Asuka algo cohibida.

¡Hecho entonces! ¡En cuanto termine la academia tiene un trabajo asegurado en Ilusiones Industriales!- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

¿Por qué hace esto por nosotros Pegasus san?- preguntó Judai asombrado, Fubuki se había quedado sin palabras.

Bueno, haz salvado al mundo dos veces permitiéndome seguir en el negocio, así que digamos que te estoy pagando el favor- dijo Pegasus, entonces volteó a ver a Fubuki –Y joven Fubuki.

¿Si?- preguntó este último.

No debería de celar tanto a su hermana, piense en su felicidad, no ve que ella y el joven Judai hacen una excelente pareja- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, Fubuki solo bajo la vista.

Hermano... –dijo Asuka preocupada.

Lo sé... es solo que esto es tan repentino... Judai, sé que eres un buen tipo, y lo que paso... aunque es tu responsabilidad en parte... ah, se que no debí de sobreactuar tanto- dijo Fubuki con expresión derrotada, Asuka sonrío mientras que una lagrima amenazaba con salir.

Fubuki san... gracias- dijo Judai sonriendo –Y gracias usted, Pegasus san.

No hay de que Judai boy- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

Pero Judai, si te atreves a hacer infeliz a mi hermanita... no habrá poder en el mundo que te salve de mi ira- dijo Fubuki mientras que tronaba sus nudillos.

Si, ya lo noté- dijo Judai sonriendo con temor.

Bueno, el asunto esta arreglado por ese lado, pero de todos modos... aquí tienen ambos una suspensión por una semana... y miren que se los deje suave solo por consideración a usted señorita Tenjyoin- dijo Chronos mientras que tomaba unos papeles y se los daba a Napoleón para que se los entregara a ambos.

Auch, esto se verá feo en mi expediente- dijo Judai con pena.

Si, pero al menos es un problema menos- dijo Asuka mientras que se le acercaba.

Bueno chicos, tienen mi bendición... y en parte te compadezco hermanita- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Judai extrañado... hasta que vio como Asuka solo palidecía.

No me lo recuerdes por favor- dijo Asuka con pena.

Ha señor Chronos- dijo Anzu de pronto.

¿Qué ocurre señorita Masaki- preguntó Chronos.

¿En donde se encuentra Seto Kaiba?- preguntó Anzu.

En su oficina arreglando algunos asuntos del duelo, ¿Por qué la duda?- preguntó Chronos extrañado.

No es nada, solo quiero hablar con él... personalmente- dijo Anzu, lo último con una expresión algo homicida.

He, pues... eh- dijo Chronos algo asustado.

Creo que no fue buena idea decirle- dijo Napoleón mientras que veía algo asustado a Anzu dirigirse a la puerta.

No se preocupen, conozco el camino- dijo Anzu mientras que salía del lugar.

Me imagino que me perdí de algo- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

Y que lo diga- dijeron Asuka y Judai a la vez.

En la oficina de Seto.

Bien, con esta estrategia Yugi no podrá vencerme... ¡Y volveré a ser el mejor duelista de todo el mundo!- dijo Seto riendo.

Veo que te diviertes- dijo Anzu desde la puerta, Seto le miro con sorpresa.

A Anzu, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo con Yugi y Atem?- dijo Seto con una sonrisa mordaz.

De eso exactamente quería hablarte... ¿Qué tanto le has estado contando a mi hijo con respecto a Yugi?- dijo Anzu molesta mientras que cerraba la puerta de la oficina.

Solo unas cuantas recomendaciones validas- dijo Seto con calma, Anzu solo frunció el ceño.

¿A si? ¿Y eso incluye decirle no se que tantas cosas malas sobre Yugi? Por que Atem no se corto en lo absoluto para decirle todo- dijo Anzu, Seto le miro con calma, pero empezó a reírse con ganas.

¡Como me gustaría haber estado allí para ver la expresión de su rostro!- exclamo Seto riéndose, Anzu solo suspiro mientras que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Has cambiado bastante Seto, aun recuerdo cuando eras una piedra andante que solo sabía portarse mal con los demás- dijo Anzu, Seto le miro con algo de sorpresa –Aunque lo de ser bastante malcriado aun no se te quita- dijo sonriendo, Seto solo se cayo por la sorpresa.

Bueno, bueno, esta bien, tranquila- dijo Seto algo molesto por lo último, Anzu no pudo evitar reírse.

Bien, espero que cuando Yugi y Atem vengan, le digas a Atem que lo que dijiste sobre Yugi era falso- dijo Anzu ya mas tranquila.

Si, si, lo haré, aunque... tal vez pueda hacerle alguna "nuevas" recomendaciones al pequeño- dijo Seto de manera maliciosa.

Ni se te ocurra Seto, ya de por si a Yugi le esta costando trabajo llevarse bien con él- dijo Anzu con seriedad, Seto solo se levanto y se acerco a ella, lo que la puso algo nerviosa -¿Qué pasa?

Bueno, sabes, si me dieras algo a cambio podría considerarlo- dijo Seto de manera sensual, Anzu se sonrojo.

¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Anzu avergonzada.

Bueno, es que ya sabes que las cosas no se obtienen de a gratis... ¿Me entiendes verdad?- dijo Seto sensualmente.

¡De que rayos hablas! ¡Eso no es posible!- dijo Anzu escandalizada, pero Seto solo se empezó a reír.

¡VAYA! ¡Mira Que creértelo! ¡Sui no soy tan ruin tampoco!- dijo Seto mientras que se alejaba riéndose, Anzu solo le miro enrojecida de enfado –Anda, cálmate, solo era una broma.

Si, pues ya veras como te sabe la broma- dijo Anzu tronando los nudillos, Seto solo trago saliva mientras que recordaba las palizas que Anzu era capaz de dar.

"_Creo que se me paso la mano"_- pensó Seto mientras que veía a Anzu acercársele con una expresión homicida.

Continuara.

Un capitulo corto, pero es que tuve muchos problemas con el trabajo y no podía escribir el capitulo, que no quedo como deseaba en lo absoluto, je, la escena de Pegasus con el grupo y su intervención iba a ser distinta, además de que la escena de Anzu y Seto iba a ser mas cómica y algo picante, pero por motivos fuera de mi poder, quedaron así, espero que aun así no les decepcione.

El siguiente capitulo estará enfocado casi al completo al duelo de Yugi y Seto, espero que les gusto, después vendrá el capitulo final (¡Al fin!) y un pequeño epilogo (algo que ya se me hizo costumbre), espero les agrade.

Mike19: Gracias por el rev y disculpa la tardanza.

KagomeHB: Pues ya vez, algunos querían lincharlo, pero para los Osiris el es un héroe.

Raistlin: Pues ya vez, Fubuki al menos se calmo gracias a Pegasus, espero que este capitulo no decepcione.

Fenrir182: Je, gracias por el review, espero no te decepcione el capitulo.

DREIGNUS: Un capitulo corto y algo decepcionante, por que no salió como debería de haber salido, pero en fin, espero ver que hago para reponerles el tiempo de espera, suerte con tus fics y espero que los continúes pronto.

El Caballero de la luna: Gracias por el review, espero no decepcionar con este capitulo, suerte con todo lo que hagas.,

Suerte a todos.


	15. Chapter 15

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Capitulo 14: Afrontar.

El día había llegado, por fin, después de mucha espera, el duelo de Yugi Motou vs Seto Kaiba iba a empezar.

Los jóvenes duelistas esperaban impacientes el inició de tal duelo, por lo que desde temprano, era muy difícil, conseguir un lugar en el coliseo de la Academia.

Este evento era tan esperado por Yuki Judai, aunque no por que fuera a presenciar uno de los mas grandes duelos de la academia, sino por que al menos la atención de los estudiantes estaba más centrada en el duelo que en su relación con Asuka.

"!En una hora más se presenciara el duelo que tanto han esperado jóvenes! ¡Pronto se sabrá quien es el mejor duelista de todo el mundo! ¡El poderoso fundador de la Academia Seto Kaiba o el gran campeón Yugi Motou!"- decía Chronos por las bocinas.

Apuesto 50 dólares a que gana Kaiba- dijo Fubuki sonriendo.

Yo 100 a que gana Yugi- dijo Misawa sonriendo.

Aceptado- dijo Fubuki mientras que Asuka solo sonreía negando con la cabeza.

¿Quién crees que gane Asuka?- preguntó Judai sonriendo.

Bueno, es un duelo muy equilibrado, aunque yo apoyo a Yugi, ¿Y tu Yuki?- preguntó Asuka sonriendo.

A Yugi Motou por supuesto- dijo Judai mientras que sonreía.

¡Hey chicos!- dijo Anzu acercándose.

¡Señorita Anzu!- dijo Judai sonriendo, Anzu se les acerco mientras que llevaba consigo al pequeño Atem.

Buenas tardes Anzu, hola Atem- dijo Asuka mientras que saludaba al niño, quien solo le sonrío.

Veo que todos están muy emocionados por el duelo, Yugi también lo esta, espero que ambos lo disfruten- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

¿Y ya se llevan mejor Yugi y Atem?- preguntó Asuka.

Algo, al menos ya no cree que Yugi lo vaya a vender por dinero... aunque le sigue llamando vago- dijo Anzu sonriendo, Asuka solo suspiro.

Veo que Yugi no tendrá que lidiar solo con el duelo ¿Verdad?- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

En otra parte de la academia.

Si... si, todo listo,... ¿Ya llegaron? Bien, informare al señor Kaiba que sus invitados especiales ya llegaron.

Seto Kaiba estaba en su oficina, le estaba dando sus últimos arreglos a su deck mientras que sonreía.

Señor Kaiba, ya empezaron a llegar sus invitados- dijo un empleado Seto sonrío mientras que se levantaba, bien, quiero que le informen a Yugi que este listo- dijo Seto con calma.

¿Desea que le informemos sobre los invitados?- preguntó el empleado.

No, le daremos una sorpresa- dijo Seto sonriendo.

Por cierto señor- dijo el empleado.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Seto.

¿No desea que le ayudemos con ese ojo? Es que aun se ve bastante irritado- dijo el empleado.

No, de todos modos me lo merezco- dijo Seto mientras que recordaba el "dulce" trato que Anzu le había dado.

En otra parte.

¿Listo Yugi boy?- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

Algo... sabes, quien diría que al final terminaríamos siendo amigos- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Anda, no seas ingenuo, solo éramos rivales, jamás fuimos enemigos- dijo Pegasus con calma.

Yugi san, ya todo esta listo-dijo un empleado desde la puerta.

Bien... pues aquí vamos- dijo Yugi levantándose.

Suerte- dijo Pegasus.

La expectativa era enorme, todos los estudiantes estaban esperando con ansias el duelo, Yuki Judai, Asuka y Anzu habían conseguido un lugar privilegiado, por lo que podrían ver el duelo de cerca.

En las gradas, Manjyome y Sho solo miraban la arena con calma aparente.

¿Aun estas molesto Manjyome?- preguntó Sho.

Algo... es que me sorprende que ese maldito de Judai me gane en todo, incluso ya no es virgen... a creo que me va a dar otra depresión- dijo Manjyome suspirando.

Bueno, al menos velo por el lado bueno, no vas a tener que aprender a cambiar pañales- dijo Sho sonriendo.

Si, eso es lo único bueno- dijo Manjyome con una leve sonrisa.

¡AH LLEGADO EL MOMENTO ESPERADO! ¡EL GRAN Yugi MOTOU VS EL ILUSTRE SETO KAIBA!- se escucho en los altavoces, los estudiantes aplaudieron.

¡Bien ya va a comenzar!- dijo Judai emocionado.

¡Vamos!- grito Atem sonriendo, Anzu sonrío cuando de pronto una voz le llamo la atención.

Veo que nos apartaste lugares- dijo una voz jovial, Anzu y los chicos voltearon, y Anzu no pudo evitar una exclamación de alegría.

¡Jonouchi!- dijo Anzu abrazando al joven rubio que respondía al nombre de Jonouchi Katsuya.

¡Hey que no es el único aquí!- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños.

¡Honda, Otogi, Mai, Shizuka, Ishizu!- dijo Anzu al ver a sus viejos amigos, sobra decir que Asuka y Judai estaban sorprendidos al ver a varios de los antiguos mejores duelistas de todos los tiempos.

¡Wow! ¡Varios de los mejores duelistas del mundo!- dijo Judai sonriendo, Honda le miro y sonrío.

Hey, ¿No son ustedes los que les ganaron a Yugi y a Kaiba?- preguntó Honda.

Vaya, todo el mundo lo supo, Seto no dudo en informarlo- dijo Ishizu sonreído.

Asuka y Judai solo se sonrojaron apenados.

Creo que Yugi se sentirá feliz de verlos- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

¡Hola pequeño Atem!- dijo Shizuka abrazándolo.

¡Señorita Shizuka, que bien que vino!- dijo Atem abrazándola, Otogi se le acerco a Anzu.

Veo que todo se resolvió bien con Yugi... ya era hora- dijo sonriendo.

Si... eso es bueno- dijo Anzu.

¡Ya va a empezar!- dijo Judai mientras que todos empezaban a sentarse y veían a Yugi y a Seto entrar al campo de duelo.

Yugi estaba algo tensó, sin contar el duelo contra Yuki Judai, no había tenido un duelo en condiciones en aproximadamente dos años, pero de pronto escucho voces conocidas, por lo que miro a las gradas y se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos.

¡Chicos!- gritó Yugi sonriendo, Seto sonrío mientras que le miraba.

¿Qué te pareció mi sorpresa?- dijo Seto, Yugi le miro con calma.

Gracias... no pensé que los fueras a invitar, pensé que no te caían bien- dijo Yugi, Seto solo frunció el ceño.

La gente cambia Yugi... y dos años son suficientes para cambiar- dijo Seto mientras que levantaba su duel disc -¿Estas listo?

Siempre... viejo amigo- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

¡Bien, ya va a empezar!- dijo Judai sonriendo.

¡3!

¡2!

¡1!

¡DUELO!

¡Bien Yugi! ¡Empezare convocando a Spear Dragon (1900-0) en modo de ataque y coloco una carta boca abajo!- dijo Seto terminando turno.

¡Entonces yo activo mi carta de magia Mystical Space Tifon para destruir tu carta boca abajo!- dijo Yugi, pero la carta que destruyo era jar of greed por lo que Seto robo una carta extra -¡Convoco a Skilled Dark Magician (1900-1600) y dos cartas boca abajo!

¡Vaya, ambos no se han hecho daño!- dijo Judai sonriendo.

Bueno, apenas se están probando, es probable que planeen acabar en un turno especifico- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

Espero que Yugi no se haya oxidado de tanto tiempo sin duelos- dijo Jonouchi.

Bien, ¡Sacrifico a Spear Dragón para convocar a Mobius the Frozen Emperor(2400-1000)!- dijo Seto -¡Y activo su efecto para destruir tus dos cartas boca abajo..

¡Activo mi carta de magia Enemy Controler para poner a tu monstruo en defensa, además de que activo mi carta de tiro rápido Reload para regresar mi mano al deck y poder tomar la misma cantidad de cartas que regrese!- dijo Yugi, Seto gruño.

Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo con calma.

¡Wow! ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora?- dijo Atem sonriendo.

¡Activo Pot of Greed para robar dos cartas más! ¡Ahora activo Giant Trunade para subir tus cartas y puesto que mi Skilled Dark Magician ya tiene tres counters lo sacrifico para convocar a mi Dark Magician de mi Deck!- dijo Yugi mientras que el poderoso Dark Magician aparecía en el campo.

"Rayos, fue una convocación especial por lo que podrá convocar a un monstruo mas para atacar a Mobius"- pensó Seto molesto.

¡Activó Dedication of and Light and Dark para sacrificar a mi Dark Magician y convocar a mi Dark Magician of Black Chaos (2800-2500)- dijo Yugi mientras que el poderoso mago aparecía en el campo –Y ya sabrás que por su efecto puedo recuperar una carta de magia del cementerio al recuperarlo... pues recupero mi Pot Of Greed y lo uso para robar dos cartas más ¡Ahora convoco a Celtic Guardian (1400-1200) en modo de ataque!- dijo Yugi, Seto gruño molesto.

¡Lo tiene! ¡Yugi va a poder hacerle mucho daño si le da el golpe!- dijo Jonouchi, los demás asintieron.

Aun así... Yugi no ha cambiado mucho a antes, aunque varía un poco, sus estrategias son similares a cuando participaba en los torneos- dijo Mai mirando la arena.

Si, creo que le tomara trabajo acomodarse a las nuevas generaciones- dijo Ishizu mientras que Honda asentía.

¡Usted puede Yugi!- gritaba Judai sonriendo.

¡Duro, sin piedad! ¡Queremos ver sangre!- grito Atem alegre.

¡Atem! ¡De quien aprendiste esas palabras!- dijo Anzu sobresaltada.

Del tío Mokuba- dijo Atem con calma.

Ah, ya debo de evitar que Atem pase demasiado tiempo con ellos, se están volviendo una mala influencia- dijo Anzu mientras que Asuka solo sonreía.

¡Celtic Guardian destruye a Mobius!- dijo Yugi mientras que el monstruo de Seto era destruido -¡Dark Magician of Black Chaos ataca directamente a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Yugi mientras que los puntos de Seto bajaban de 4000 a 1200.

Buena jugada Yugi, pero esto aun no termina- dijo Seto sonriendo, Yugi le miro con sorpresa.

"Tal vez tenga algo bueno en la mano, bueno, no poseo la gran cosa, así que lo mejor será que le haga una jugarreta"- pensó Yugi sonriendo –Coloco una carta boca abajo y activo mi carta mágica Card Destruction para que ambos tiremos nuestras manos y tomemos una nueva mano.

Seto volvió a sonreír mientras que enviaba su mano al cementerio.

"Debe de haber obtenido algo bueno"- pensó Yugi –Termino mi turno.

Bien, primero coloco una carta de monstruo boca abajo y dos mas en la zona de magias y trampas, activo mi carta de magia Pot of greed y termino mi turno- dijo Seto con calma.

Bien, convoco a Tenkaibito Shien (1500-1000) en modo de ataque, ¡Y lo uso para atacar tu carta boca abajo!- dijo Yugi, pero al momento de flipearse el monstruo, Yugi vio al Cyber Jar.

Bien Yugi, puesto que has destruido al Cyber Jar, todos los monstruos eran destruidos y ambos empezaban a sacar nuevos monstruos.

Seto termino con un Night Assailtan (500-500) boca abajo, Un Lord Of D. (1200-1000) y un Masked Dragón (1400-1200) en ataque- dijo Seto.

Bien, en mi campo se quedan tan solo mis Geminy Elf (1900-1400) y ataco con ellas a tu Lord Of D- dijo Yugi, pero Seto solo sonrío.

¡Activo mi carta de trampa Deck Destruction Virus sacrificando a mi Night Assaltian para así destruir durante tres turnos a cualquier monstruo tuyo con mas de 1500 puntos de ataque!- dijo Seto mientras que las Geminy Elf eran destruidas y de su mano Yugi se veía obligado a descartar a un Skilled Dark Magician y a Dark Magician Girl.

Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino- dijo Yugi, el publico estaba expectante.

Esto se esta poniendo emocionante, en el siguiente turno todo podría terminar- dijo Mai.

Es posible... aunque actualmente los duelos ya no son tan largos- dijo Ishizu.

Bien, ¡Activo la Flauta para convocar dragones y convoco a dos Blue Eyes White Dragon al campo!- dijo Seto, Yugi frunció el ceño –¡Y ahora mis cuatro monstruos te atacaran directamente!

¡Activo Scapegoats!- dijo Yugi mientras que cuatro tokens aparecían en su campo, Seto sonreía entonces.

Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Seto, Yugi robo carta y por suerte era una magia, Yugi aun así estaba preocupado... no podía convocar nada más fuerte de 1500 en un turno mas, y ya no poseía los dioses egipcios...

Coloco una carta y termino- dijo Yugi ante la sorpresa de todos.

¡Yugi vamos tu puedes!- dijo Anzu.

¡Se ve se siente, Yugi esta presenté!- decían Honda y Jonouchi juntos.

Veo que tienes buenos amigos Yugi, pero esto se acabo, ¡Activo Polimerization para fusionar a mis tres Blue Eyes y convocar a Blue Eyes Final Dragón (4500-4000) y ahora lo sacrifico para convocar a Blue Eyes Shining Dragón (3500-3000)!- dijo Seto fusionando alos dragones, los dos del campo y uno de la mano y luego convocando al poderoso dragón que empezó a subir su ataque a 5100.

¡Que! ¡Como subió su ataque tanto!- dijo Jonouchi sorprendido.

Al momento de que Yugi empleo el Card Destructión, el señor Kaiba debió de haber descartado a dos dragones de su mano, eso aunado a los demás dragones... pues ya vez- dijo Ed acercándose.

Aun así, yo creo que Yugi ganara, hey, el me dio a mi Kuriboh- dijo Judai sonriendo, Asuka le sonrío de vuelta.

¡Masked Dragón ataca a su último Token! ¡Lord of D. ataca directamente!- dijo Seto mientras que los puntos de vida de Yugi bajaban de 4000 a 3800 -¡Blue Eyes Shinig Dragón acaba con él!

¡Activo The Flute for Sumoning Kuriboh's para convocar a Kuriboh en el campo y activo la carta de magía de tiro rápido Multiplication para que mi Kuriboh se vuelva en 5 Kuriboh's!- dijo Yugi mientras que los 5 pequeños monstruos le cubrían, Seto gruño mientras que su dragón destruía a uno de ellos.

Tuviste suerte de que esa bola de pelos te salvara, pero no te durara por siempre- dijo Seto, ugi sonrió.

"La verdad es que planeó terminar ya con esto"- pensó Yugi.

¡Esto es genial, Yugi se ha mantenido a la cabeza!- decía Judai emocionado

Aun así, ya perdió a sus monstruos poderosos, y sin los dioses egipcios, no creo que pueda derrotar a Seto- dijo Ishizu pensativa.

Yugi siempre ha salido avante de sus problemas, ya veran que consigue ganar- dijo Shizuka con calma.

¿En serio señorita Shizuka?- preguntó Atem emocionado, ella le sonrío.

Si, esto no termina hasta que termina- dijo Otogi.

¡Usted puede Yugi!- gritó Asuka junto con Judai.

Je, hay que admitirlo, ambos se sincronizan bien- dijo Manjyome con una sonrisa.

¡Activo mi carta de magia Heavy Storm!- dijo Yugi mientras que limpiaba las zonas de magia y trampa –Ahora activo mi carta de magia Monster Reborn para renacer a mi Dark Magician Girl y puesto que fue renacida, no es afectada por tu virus, ahora activo mi carta de magia Gracefull Charity y tomo tres cartas descartando dos, ¡Ahora activo mi carta de equipo United We Stand en mi Dark Magician Girl que ganara 800 puntos por cada carta en mi campo obteniendo un grandioso total de 6300!

¡Rayos!- dijo Seto percatándose de que aunque poseía a su dragón, tenía dos monstruos indefensos en su campo... un error que nunca hubiera cometido antes.

¡Esto se acabo!- dijo Judai emocionado.

Se ve que la inactividad volvió predecible a Seto- dijo Ishizu sonriendo.

¡Dark Magician Girl ataca a Lord of D!- dijo Yugi mientras que el monstruo de Seto era destruido y sus puntos se reducían a 0, el público empezó a ovacionar al aun Rey de los duelos.

Fue un buen duelo Yugi- dijo Seto con calma, Yugi asintió mientras que ambos se daban la mano sonriendo.

Espero que nos podamos enfrentar de nuevo en cuanto me actualice- dijo Yugi.

Oh de eso no tengas ninguna duda- dijo Seto sonriendo mientras que el publico los ovacionaba.

Bueno, creó que tendremos fiesta para celebrar el reencuentro- dijo Jonouchi sonriendo.

¡Si fiesta!- dijeron Honda y Judai, mientras que los demás solo rían negando con la cabeza.

Hay chicos, si son idénticos- dijo Anzu mientras que Asuka asentía.

En la noche.

La "pequeña" fiesta de reencuentro de Yugi y compañía, estaba en su plenitud, todos se contaban anécdotas que apasionaban a los jóvenes de la academia, en especial a Sho y a Kensan.

Judai y Asuka salieron a uno de los jardines después de despedirse de Anzu y Yugi, ambos se sentaron en una banca mientras que miraban el cielo.

Fue muy divertido- dijo Judai sonriendo, Asuka apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

Si, es bueno ver que pese a todo el tiempo que ha pasado, las cosas para ellos no han cambiado mas de lo debido- dijo Asuka, Judai emitió una pequeña risa -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó algo extrañada.

No es nada, es solo que no me imaginaba que el grandioso Seto Kaiba fuera un casanova, mira que enterarnos que salió con la señorita Shizuka, con varias chicas mas y ahora sale con la señorita Ishtar me sorprendió, je, y por lo que supe a sus viejos amigos también- dijo Judai riendo, Asuka empezó a reír también.

Sabes, en un par de semanas nos darán un descanso a los estudiantes y...- dijo Asuka algo nerviosa.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Judai preocupado.

Bueno, iremos a conocer a mis padres... Fubuki ya lo preparo todo- dijo Asuka, Judai solo tragó saliva nervioso –Tranquilo, sé que lo harás bien- dijo con calma.

Eso espero, siempre y cuando no me de un infarto en el momento- dijo Judai, Asuka entonces le sujeto el rostro y le beso.

Todo saldrá bien... ya lo veras- dijo ella con ternura, él sonrío.

¿Te he dicho que te amo?- pregunto sonriendo, Asuka sonrío entonces.

Un par de veces, pero no esta mal saberlo- dijo con ternura.

Pues ya lo sabes... yo te amo Asuka Tenjyoin... y espero estar contigo por siempre- dijo Judai, Asuka sonrío aun mas.

Yo también... Yuki Judai- dijo Asuka mientras que ambos se besaban.

Continuara...

Disculpen la tardanza, es qué tuve que arreglar el problema de que este fic estaba siendo plagiado, pero al menos ya lo solucione... debo decir que el siguiente capitulo será el último de este fic, luego de eso solo pondré un epilogo que espero les guste.

Suerte.


	16. Chapter 16: Final

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Capitulo 15:Un Fin...y un comienzo.

Yuki Judai no podía estar mas nervioso, habían pasado ya dos semanas y les habían dado el descansó a los estudiantes... además de que Asuka ya empezaba a mostrar signos mas que evidentes de su embarazo, por lo que se debía de ser cuidadoso, aunque al menos el apoyo de Pegasus y Anzu le permitía solventarse un poco.

Hay Dios- dijo por enésima vez Judai mientras que miraba por la ventana del avión.

Tranquilo, ya veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo Asuka sonriéndole con pena.

Es que me pone de nervios conocer a tus padres, ¿Y si no les agrado? ¿Y si no aprueban lo nuestro? ¿Y si deciden colgarme o mandarme a la cárcel? ¿qué tal si me apalean y me desprecian?- empezó a decir nervioso, Asuka solo le sonrió con pena.

Tranquilo Yuki, yo sé que todo saldrá bien- dijo Asuka mientras que le besaba.

Eso espero Asuka... eso espero- dijo Judai mientras que se apoyaba en el asiento.

Aun recordaba los momentos antes de salir de la Academia de Duelos.

FLASHBACK.

Bien, ya esta todo listo- dijo Misawa Daichi mientras que terminaba de colocar las cosas de Judai y Asuka en el helicóptero.

Muchas gracias Misawa, no sé que haríamos sin ti- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Misawa solo sonrío apenado.

Ya solo falta que traigan a tu novio para poder irse- dijo Junko sonriendo.

Si... aunque me sorprende lo niño que puede ser- dijo Asuka suspirando mientras que los demás solo suspiraban.

En los cuartos de los Slifers.

¡Tira mas fuerte!- exclamo Manjyome.

¡Eso trato!- dijo Sho mientras qué ambos tenían sujeto a Judai de los pies.

¡No por favor! ¡Esperemos una semana mas! ¡Un mes no es mucho!- dijo Judai mientras que se aferraba al marco de la puerta mientras que los espíritus de los monstruos le miraban apenados.

"Vamos Judai sama... no deje que el miedo lo domine"- dijo Aqua Dolphin.

"Un Héroe que ha salvado al mundo no debe de comportarse tan infantilmente"- dijo Neos con pena.

"Vamos hombre... si es obvió que los padres de la chica le van a dar una buena tunda"- dijo Flame Scarab sonriendo.

"No ayudan esos comentarios"- dijo Black Panther.

¡Judai no se puede retrazar mas! ¡A este paso no solo les vas a decir a sus padres sobre el embarazo de Asuka! ¡Sino que hasta conocerán a su nieto!- dijo Manjyome, Judai suspiro y por fin se soltó, ya con mas calma, el trío se dirigió al helipuerto mientras que Judai suspiraba.

Alégrate aniki, al menos gracias a Pegasus podrán tener su propia casa aquí en la isla y no tendrán que abandonar los estudios- dijo Sho sonriendo.

Si, es solo que es algo nuevo para mí... aun no cumplimos los 18 años- dijo Judai con seriedad, Manjyome suspiro molesto.

Sé que se escucha mal que yo diga esto pero... tu no eres así, eres alguien a quien le gustan los retos y afronta las responsabilidades... por muy baboso que seas- dijo Manjyome, Judai frunció el ceño por lo de baboso, pero al menos se sintió reconfortado.

Ya... disculpa- dijo Judai riéndose levemente, los otros dos le imitaron.

¡Hey chico! ¡Tu esposa te espera!- gritó Kensan sonriendo mientras que se les acercaba, Judai no pudo evitar sonreír, aun no se habían casado y Kensan ya les decía esposos.

Si, eran buenos amigos.

FIN FLASHBACK

El avión empezaba a descender, lo que indicaba la llegada su destino, Judai estaba tenso, pero Asuka le tomo la mano.

Tranquilo, pronto terminara todo- dijo Asuka sonriendo mientras que le daba un beso para calmarlo.

Si, lo sé- dijo Judai ya mas tranquilo.

Al momento de bajar del avión ambos vieron a Fubuki que los esperaba al lado de una camioneta.

Sin mediar palabras, subieron y se marcharon en dirección a la mansión Tenjyoin.

Esta era una edificación bastante grande, de estilo victoriano y de colores claros, Judai se sintió bastante nervioso al ver el gran jardín de la mansión, la casa de sus padres era de apenas la mitad del tamaño de la entrada de la mansión.

¿Nervioso cuñado?- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa.

Un poco... – dijo Judai sudando.

No te preocupes, papá y mamá no son tan malos... solo son algo peculiares- dijo Asuka algo sonrojada.

¿Peculiares?- preguntó extrañado.

Ya los veras- dijo Fubuki mientras que entraba a la mansión.

Por dentro se denotaba mucha elegancia, Judai pudo ver que muchas de las cosas en ella valían mas que todo el dinero que pudiese juntar en un año.

Fubuki entro a un salón mientras que les indicaba que esperasen, Judai con nerviosismo esperaba, mientras que Asuka le tomo la mano para calmarle y le sonrío, Judai suspiro mientras que se preparaba mentalmente.

Pueden pasar- dijo Fubuki, ambos se acercaron y al entrar al salón... bueno, una ráfaga sujeto a Asuka, Judai se quedo pasmado al ver a una mujer muy parecida a Asuka abrazándola.

¡Asuka chan! ¡Que bueno es verte de nuevo! ¡Y como esta mi nietecito allí dentro! ¡Ha estoy segura que será un chico muy galante!- dijo la mujer mientras que Asuka solo sonreía apenada.

Tranquila mamá- dijo Asuka avergonzada, en eso la señora Tenjyoin miro a Judai, este solo sudo frió.

Hum... pues no es feo... aunque... ¿Es de verdad tan bueno en la cama?- le preguntó la Señora a Asuka, ella y Judai solo se sonrojaron.

¡Mamá!- dijo Asuka sonrojada.

¡Tranquila mi niña!-dijo la Señora mientras que Judai les miraba con pena, en eso una voz gruesa les llamo.

Muchacho... acércate, quiero verte de cerca- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros, muy parecido a Fubuki, por lo que Judai solo asumió que era el padre de Asuka –Mi nombre es Kaji Tenjyoin ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Judai... Yuki Judai señor, es... un placer conocerle- dijo Judai algo asustado.

Veo que acabas de conocer a mi esposa- dijo Kaji con calma.

Misato Tenjyoin- dijo ella sonriendo.

Judai solo suspiro incomodo, no lo estaban matando como pensaba, pero ese comportamiento tan raro le tenía tensó.

¿Así que este es el hombre que se metió con mi pequeña y ahora me ha vuelto abuelo siendo tan joven?- dijo Kaji mientras que Judai solo sudaba frió.

Bueno, ni que fuera tan malo, yo siempre eh querido tener al menos 5 nietos- dijo Misato sonriendo, a Asuka se le subieron lo colores al rostro.

¡Mamá!- exclamo Asuka mientras que Fubuki empezaba reírse.

No le hagas caso, es una soñadora sin remedió- dijo Kaji mientras que le ponía un brazo encima a Judai –Por cierto... solo espero que sepas cuidar a mi niña.

Se... señor, yo daría mi vida por ella- dijo Judai, Asuka sonrío al igual que Misato.

Vaya, eso es bueno niño... aunque... te tengo una pregunta- dijo mientras que se acercaba a la cara de Judai -¿Qué tal es en la cama?

¡Señor Kaji!- Exclamo Judai sorprendido.

¡Papá!- dijo Asuka.

Anda, si no es tan malo saberlo hija, así al menos sabremos que no tendrán problemas en el lecho familiar- dijo Misato mientras que empezaba a reír secundada por su marido.

Sabes... cuando me dijiste que eran peculiares... vaya que lo son- dijo Judai apenado.

Después de eso, Judai convivió... y paso por mas vergüenzas a manos de los Tenjyoin, pero al menos eso le dio calma... aunque no sabía que otras ocurrencias se le podrían ocurrir a sus "queridos" suegros.

Bien... puesto que ya prácticamente ustedes se saltaron todo el proceso de la noche de bodas, espero que al menos nos den una boda decente- dijo Kaji sonriendo.

Si papá... aunque no nos gustaría algo demasiado ostentoso... solo nuestros amigos estará bien- dijo Asuka sonrojada.

Bueno... no nos importaría que fuera en la Academia de Duelos... el profesor Chronos ya acepto al igual que el director Sameshima, a parte, recuerda que tenemos buenos contactos con Seto Kaiba y... nos dijo que no habría ningún problema- dijo Kaji sonriendo.

Vaya... bueno, es obvió que no es tan malo como suele aparentar- dijo Judai ya con mas calma, los Tenjyoin solo rieron.

Oh, pero miren que tarde es ya, lo mejor es que se vayan a dormir- dijo Misato, el resto asintió.

¿Y donde dormiré yo?- preguntó Judai.

Es obvió que con mi hija... después de todo, ya prácticamente son esposos... solo no hagan demasiado ruido que somos de sueño ligero- dijo Kaji, Asuka y Judai solo se sonrojaron mientras que Fubuki fruncía el ceño incomodo.

Papá... me vas a dejar traumado con tus chistes malos- dijo Fubuki, pero los Tenjyoin mayores solo se rieron con mas fuerza.

Ya en su habitación.

Sabes, en serio que son peculiares... espero poder amoldarme a su modo de ser- dijo Judai apenado.

Tranquilo, sé que lo lograras, ya vez, yo crecí con ellos y no enloquecí- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Judai solo se carcajeó.

Es cierto- dijo y entonces miro la cama, un leve sonrojo corrió por su cara –Sabes, ya teníamos mucho sin dormir juntos- dijo Judai.

Asuka asintió mientras que le hacía un espació en la cama.

Vamos a dormir... por cierto, ¿Qué dijeron tus padres de esto?- preguntó Asuka.

No le dieron importancia, dijeron que era mi decisión, así que... bueno, me dieron su bendición- dijo Judai mientras que se acostaba a su lado.

Eso es bueno... que descanses, Yuki- dijo Asuka mientras que le daba un beso y se acomodaba a dormir.

Tu también, Asuka- dijo Judai.

En la puerta.

Vaya, si que son mojigatos los dos... cuando nosotros éramos jóvenes hacíamos tanto escándalo que tu padre salía a corretearme con una escopeta- dijo Kaji, Misato asintió mientras que Fubuki les miraba con pena.

Papá, mamá... en serio que ustedes dos me van a tener que pagar sesiones de terapia.

Un mes después.

La boda de Asuka Tenjyoin y Yuki Judai fue un evento bastante importante para la academia de duelos... a fin de cuentas, la mejor duelista de la Academia y el chico que había salvado al mundo se casaban siendo la pareja mas joven de la historia de la Academia.

Los invitados fueron varios, Yugi Motou, Anzu Mazaki y el pequeño Atem (quien ahora decía que Yugi era una especie de traficante ilegal de cartas), el mismísimo Seto Kaiba, los hermanos Ishtar (ambos congeniaron con la pareja después del duelo de Yugi, e Ishizu estaba allí por que Seto la invito), Pegasus, quien estaba feliz por la pareja, Hayato, que acompaño a Pegasus... incluso a algunos novatos, aunque una de ellos ya conocía a la pareja y se sintió algo mal, pero lo acepto de buena manera... Rei Saotome.

La niña que había estado enamorada de Judai... y admitía haber perdido a causa de su tardanza en entrar a la Academia.

La ceremonia fue bastante ostentosa pese a los deseos de la pareja, en un estilo occidental, por lo que a ambos les costo un poco tener que darse el beso que indicaba el sacerdote.

En la recepción.

Felicidades a ambos chicos- dijo Anzu mientras que abrazaba a Asuka.

Gracias... ¿Ycomo va todo con ustedes?- preguntó Asuka, Anzu suspiro mientras que sonreía.

Va bien... aunque ahora Atem se ha sacado que Yugi es un traficante de cartas con conexiones en Hong Kong y Tepito... te lo imaginas- dijo Anzu algo molesta.

¿Y de donde sacara esas ideas?- preguntó Judai mientras que las dos mujeres sonreían.

Kaiba- dijeron ambas.

Entonces empezaron a reír los tres.

Ya era bastante tarde, Judai y Asuka salieron al balcón del salón donde se celebraba la recepción mientras que miraban la luna.

Sabes Asuka... pareciera que fue ayer cuando te conocí- dijo Judai sonriendo.

Si... es increíble por todo lo que hemos pasado- dijo Asuka sonriendo mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Ahora ya entramos a una nueva etapa de nuestra vida... y asusta un poco pero... –dijo Judai, Asuka le miro.

¿Pero?- pregunto ella.

Pero mientras que tu estés a mi lado sé que saldremos adelante- dijo Judai, Asuka le sonrío.

"Kuri"- dijo el espíritu del W. Kuriboh apareciendo, Asuka le vio y se sobresalto un poco, Judai entonces lo notó.

Asuka... ¿Puedes ver a Kuriboh?- preguntó Judai, Asuka asintió mientras que el Kuriboh se les acercaba y revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Si... aunque jamás lo había logrado... ¿Por qué será?- preguntó Asuka sonriéndole al Kuriboh quien revoloteaba feliz a su lado.

"Es por que ahora compartes u7n vinculo especial con Judai sama"- dijo Neos apareciendo.

"Es cierto, y por eso, nosotros les cuidaremos desde ahora"- dijo Hummingbird.

"Los Héroes Elementales jamás abandonamos a nadie... es por eso que puede confiare en nosotros"- dijo Avian apareciendo.

"Si las sombras los atacan no duden en invocar nuestra ayuda" dijo Burstiniatrix.

"La unión mas poderosa... es un honor servirles a ustedes"- dijo Sparkman.

"Y a su hijo también"- dijo Black Panther.

"Recuerden, siempre estaremos aquí"- dijo Neos.

"¡Los Héroes Elementales!"- gritaron los Héroes.

"¡Y los Neo Spacian!"- gritaron los Neos.

"Espero que todo vaya bien, cuídense"- dijo Neos mientras que los espíritus desaparecían

Son muy amables- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

Si... y sé que cumplirán con su palabra- dijo Judai.

Yuki- dijo Asuka, el le miro.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo él.

Te amo- dijo ella mientras que le abrazaba.

Y yo también- dijo Judai mientras que ambos se besaron.

La luna era una muda testigo de sus sentimientos...

...los cuales eran mas sinceros ahora que nunca.

FIN.

Y ya llego el final, la verdad es que no me salía, es por eso que me tomo tanto, espero no les haya decepcionado, ahora solo falta el epilogo, espero les guste leerlo como a mi me gusto hacer este fic... y si bien mucho a cambiado en YGO GX desde que empecé con los fics... espero seguir siendo del agrado de los lectores.

Keiko Urashemi: Gracias por el apoyo.

Epion: Gracias por tu apoyo y tranquilo, si continuare el de Apocalipsis.

Jennifer: Gracias por tu apoyo.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por leerlo hasta el final, tu apoyo ah sido constante, espero que te haya gustado el desarrollo final.

Mike19: Gracias por la comprensión, espero poder estar a la altura.

Raistlin: Gracias por tu apoyo... y disculpa la tardanza.

A.X. Kaiba: Gracias por el apoyo, y pues, a Johan no lo pude poner ya que el fic es anterior a él, pero pienso usarlo en otros proyectos.

Alexotes: No sé quien seas y la verdad es que no me interesa, si te gusto o no mi fic, no es mi asunto, todos tenemos derecho de opinar lo que queramos, pero si te digo, es tonto pensar que puedes prohibir que alguien lea algo, si a ti no te gusto, lastima, pero no por eso tienes que actuar de manera grosera, ya que lo que hiciste no fue ni siquiera una critica, si algo no te gustaba, solo lo hubieras dicho y con gusto te atendía, pero en fin, no creo que lo comprendas... au8n así, solo usare la frase favorita de las personas que creen en la libertad e inteligencia del humano "Tal vez no este de acuerdo con lo que dices... pero daría mi vida por defender tu derecho a decirlo" así que ya vez, tu escribe lo que quieras y yo haré lo propio.

A los demás y a los lectores, muchas gracias por su apoyo... espero que les haya gustado y espero verlos en próximos proyectos.

Suerte a todos.

Y... ¡ARRIBA 


	17. Epilogo

**VACACIÓNES**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Epilogo:

Yuki Judai se paseaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, ya era hora... los nueve meses y una semana extra habían pasado... y la verdad es que fueron un martirio los últimos... nadie le había dicho que eso de los antojos era tan pesado... la verdad es que sin Fubuki y sin las padres de Asuka no sabría que habría hecho.

FLASHBACK.

Yuki... Yuki- dijo Asuka, Judai se despertó y le miro.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó somnoliento, Asuka le miro con unos ojitos de cordero degollado y él se estremeció.

Es que... se me antojo un helado de fresa con Chocolates y unas nueces de la India- dijo Asuka, Judai suspiro mientras que miraba el ahora prominente vientre de la Tenjyoin y después al reloj... las 3:45 am.

Ahh... esta bien- dijo levantándose... ya se había acostumbrado a los antojos nocturnos de su ahora esposa –Aunque no sé donde conseguiré lo que quieres en la noche.

Anda... recuerda que no es solo para mi- dijo Asuka con una cara de borrego a medio morir, Judai solo suspiro cansado mientras que salía de la cama, salió del pequeño condominio que gracias a Pegasus había conseguido en la Academia.

Suspirando, camino por la calle que lo llevaba a la Academia, esperaba que Tome tuviera lo que necesitaba, ya que en una Isla es difícil conseguir lo que Asuka pedía.

Veo que estas cansado Judai Boy- dijo una voz, Judai volteó y sonrió al ver a Pegasus caminando por el lugar.

¡Pegasus san! ¿Qué hace por aquí a estas horas?- preguntó alegre.

Bueno, estaba en una reunión con Sameshima y acaba de terminar, por lo que decidí dar un paseo a la luz de la luna... probando estas deliciosas nueces de la India y este genial Helado de Chocolate- dijo sonriendo, Judai le miro con sorpresa.

¡Eso es lo que buscaba!- dijo de sopetón Pegasus le sonrió.

Antojos nocturnos, je, al menos esta vez corriste con suerte- dijo dándole las cosas.

Gracias Pegasus san- dijo mientras qué volvía corriendo a su casa.

Suerte... la necesitaras- dijo Pegasus mientras que se iba.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Si, desde ese día, Pegasus, Manjyome, Sho y Kensan habían sido como Ángeles de la guarda para él, al igual que sus suegros y cuñado, quienes le habían apoyado en todo momento.

La puerta se abrió.

Yuki Judai, puede pasar- dijo una enfermera.

¿Qué fue?- preguntó Judai.

Fue niña, y es muy linda- dijo la enfermera, Judai entro al cuarto y vio a Asuka acostada y a su lado una pequeña niña de cabellos castaño claro dormitar a su lado.

Hola preciosas- dijo Judai sonriendo, Asuka le miro y sonrió cansada.

Misa, saluda a tu padre- dijo Asuka, Judai sonrió, ese era el nombre que él había elegido para la pequeña, y Asuka lo había aceptado.

Es hermosa, saco tu belleza- dijo Judai sonriendo.

Y tus ojos- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

En eso escucharon ruidos y Judai vio a sus amigos, la mayoría habían ido corriendo cuando el informo que Asuka estaba en labor de parto.

Vaya, felicidades- dijo Kensan sonriendo.

Hey aniki, quien pensaría que ya eres todo un padre- dijo Sho sonriendo, Manjyome suspiro mientras que miraba a la bebe.

Bueno, ¿Al menos ya decidieron quien será el padrino de la bebe?- preguntó.

No, aun no lo hacemos- dijo Judai y los tres se miraron.

Bueno aniki, como tu mejor amigo, creo que ese deber me corresponde- dijo Sho sonriendo.

¡Momentito enano! ¡Yo soy el mas adecuado para apadrinar a esta hermosa criatura!- dijo Kensan molesto.

Bah, aunque se que sería un honor para ti, yo sería un mejor padrino- dijo Manjyome.

¡Si como no! ¡Si eres mas egocéntrico que nada!- le dijeron ambos.

¡Que quieren decidirlo en un duelo!- grito Manjyome.

¡Si, vamos!- dijo Kensan.

¡Quiero ver sangre!- exclamo Sho mientras que los tres salían del cuarto ante las divertidas miradas de Judai y Asuka.

Sabes una cosa- dijo Asuka.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Judai sonriendo.

Que les va a dar un infarto cuando sepan que ya le había prometido a Misawa kun y a Anzu san ser los padrinos- dijo Asuka divertida, Judai solo se carcajeo.

Este es el principio de algo nuevo- dijo Asuka enternecida.

Así es, una nueva era... y nuevas esperanzas, por cierto... ¿Ya te dije lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que me haces?- dijo Judai, Asuka le miro alegre.

Cientos de veces, pero no me canso de escucharlo- dijo Asuka.

Judai le tomo el mentón y la beso.

Te amo- dijo Judai, en eso la bebe se movió ligeramente atrayendo su atención.

La bebe bostezo y ambos sonrieron.

FIN.

Bien, el epilogo final de este fic de GX que tanto me gusto escribir, pese a líos, trabajo y uno que otro plagió sufrido, he podido terminar este fic que tanto tiempo me tomo... espero les haya gustado, la nueva temporada de YGO GX me abre un mundo de posibilidades para la creación de nuevos fics, un Yuki Judai mas maduro, una Asuka mas femenina, villanos mas crueles y creíbles... en fin, es toda una mina de oro para los escritores.

En fin, me despido solemnemente y agradezco a los que leyeron este fic y me tuvieron paciencia con mis largos periodos de Bloqueos, espero compensarlos con mejores historias y... quien sabe, tal vez algún día, escribir algo 100 original que les guste a todos.

Mike19: Gracias por todo, espero que este final sea de tu agrado.

Raistlin : Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, así como por tus grandes criticas.

Suki chan90: Gracias por tu apoyo y seguimiento, es bueno que lo hayas podido leer... por cierto, en Japón pronuncian siempre el apellido primer antes del nombre, y muchas veces las personas se llaman por el apellido, Yuki Judai es la manera occidental de referirse al protagonista, pero en Japonés, seria Judai Yuki, el apellido es Judai... en fin, gracias por el apoyo.

Y a todos los que me han escrito, A.X. Kaiba, DREIGNUS, Jennifer, Epion, Keiko-Urameshi, kim, Emma Rouse, sUkIDa, y todos los demás...

¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!

Los veré en próximos proyectos.

Buena Suerte.

Gabe Logan


End file.
